TRES MUJERES Y UN DESTINO I: EL HIJO DEL FRANCES
by SweetAlice13
Summary: Habían pasado 4 años desde aquel verano en el que Rose se había enamorado de Emmett.Pero había ocurrido una tragedia y El no había querido saber nada más de ella.No tuvo oportunidad  de confesarle que estaba esperando un hijo de el.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

**SUMMARY:**

**Habían pasado cuatro años desde aquel verano en el que Rosalie se había enamorado de Emmett Cullen. Pero había ocurrido una tragedia y Emmett no había querido saber nada más de ella. No tuvo oportunidad de confesarle al arrogante francés que estaba esperando un hijo suyo.**

**Ahora Rosalie tenía una nueva vida junto a su pequeño Jake, Su único problema era el recuerdo de Emmett. Entonces reapareció en su vida… y quiso meterse en su cama**

**¿Descubriría el francés que tenía un hijo secreto?**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Emmett Cullen, con una expresión de interrogación en sus perspicaces ojos oscuros, observó el retrato de su difunta tía abuela Esme. Una mujer silenciosa que nunca había dado que hablar y que, sin embargo, había sorprendido a toda la familia con su testamento.

-¡Increíble! -exclamó un primo sin poder ocultar su desaprobación-. ¿En qué estaría pensando Esme?

-Me duele tener que decirlo, pero mi pobre hermana debió de perder la cabeza al final de sus días -se lamentó un hermano de la fallecida sin salir de su asombro.

-¡Sin duda! Es increíble que haya dejado parte de los terrenos de Duvernay a una extranjera que no es de la familia -corroboró otro familiar lleno de ira.

Si el ambiente hubiera sido menos tenso, Emmett habría tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse del espanto de sus familiares. La riqueza no les había restado nada de su apego atávico y apasionado hacia las tierras de la familia. Sin embargo, la reacción de todos era desmesurada porque el legado era minúsculo en valor monetario. Los terrenos de Duvernay medían varios miles de hectáreas y la parcela en cuestión era una pequeña casa de campo con un poco de tierra alrededor. Aun así, a Emmett también le había enfadado aquel legado que consideraba censurable y muy inconveniente. ¿Por qué su tía abuela le había dejado algo a una joven a la que había visto unas cuantas veces en su vida? Era un misterio que le encantaría desvelar.

-Desde luego, Esme tenía que estar muy enferma, porque su testamento es un insulto para mí -se lamentó entre sollozos Carmen, la madre viuda de Emmett-. El padre de esa chica mató a mi marido y mi propia tía se lo recompensa...

Emmett, con un gesto severo ante el desafortunado comentario de su madre, permanecía junto a la ventana que daba a los elegantes jardines de Duvernay mientras la dama de compañía de su madre se esforzaba por consolarla. Aunque habían pasado casi cuatro años desde la muerte de su marido, Carmen Cullen seguía viviendo en su enorme casa de París con las persianas bajadas, vestía de riguroso luto y nunca salía o se divertía. A Emmett le costaba recordar que su madre había sido una persona muy sociable con un cálido sentido del humor. Se sentía impotente porque no había consuelo ni medicación que aliviara lo más mínimo su dolor infinito.

También era verdad que Carmen había sufrido una pérdida devastadora. Sus padres se enamoraron de niños, habían sido los mejores amigos durante toda su vida y su matrimonio había alcanzado una intimidad excepcional. Además, su padre sólo tenía cincuenta y cuatro años cuando murió. Eleazar, un relevante banquero, gozaba del vigor y la salud propios de un hombre en la flor de la vida. Sin embargo, eso no había impedido que muriera prematuramente por culpa de un conductor borracho.

El conductor borracho había sido Henrie, el padre de Rosalie Hale. Esa noche espantosa cuatro familias fueron víctimas de un solo accidente de tráfico y Eleazar Cullen no fue el único que murió. Murieron el propio Henrie Hale, cuatro de los pasajeros que iban con él y un quinto quedó gravemente herido y murió más tarde.

Cuatro familias inglesas habían estado pasando aquel nefasto verano en la granja que había justo debajo de la imponente casa de vacaciones de los Cullen en Dordoña. Su difunto padre había comentado que debería haber comprado esos terrenos para impedir que los ocupara una horda de veraneantes ruidosos. Naturalmente, a ningún Cullen se le habría pasado por la cabeza mezclarse con turistas, cuya idea de la diversión parecía limitarse a achicharrase al sol y beber y comer en exceso. Sin embargo, aquel verano sus padres sólo pasaron unos días en la villa y Emmett tuvo casi todo el tiempo para trabajar en paz, salvo algunas visitas de amigos y de su novia de aquella época.

Había tres Hale entre toda la gente que ocupaba la granja: Henrie Hale, Vera, su joven segunda mujer, y Rose, hija de su primer matrimonio. Antes de que conociera a Rose sólo había visto a las dos mujeres desde lejos y no las distinguía. Vera y Rose eran rubias y con buen tipo y él no sólo había dado por supuesto que eran hermanas, sino que también había dado por supuesto que eran de una edad parecida. Él no había tenido la más mínima idea de que una era una colegiala...

Naturalmente, incluso a la distancia, Rosalie no podía disimular su lascivia, se dijo Emmett mientras hacía una mueca de desdén con su sensual boca. Sin embargo, él, como cualquier joven presa de la lujuria de su edad, había participado ávidamente en todo lo que siguió. Los baños de Rose desnuda en la piscina iluminada sólo podían haber estado dedicados a él. Él tampoco se había quedado en la casa exclusivamente para mirarla, pero la visión de sus hermosos pechos y de la deliciosa curva de su trasero le había animado considerablemente las tardes en las que se había quedado tomando una copa de vino en la terraza.

No se culpaba por haber disfrutado de la visión. Cualquier hombre se habría excitado al ver cómo exhibía sus encantos. Cualquier hombre se habría aprovechado de una provocación tan evidente. Naturalmente, entonces a Emmett no se le ocurrió preguntarse por qué ella se quedaba tan a menudo en casa mientras el resto salía a cenar todas las noches. Sólo al pensarlo al cabo del tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que lo había estado provocando. Ella, desde luego, lo habría visto en el pueblo y enseguida se habría enterado de quién era y lo que eso suponía. Al darse cuenta de que la villa de los Cullen daba a la piscina de la granja, ella habría supuesto que antes o después él la vería bañarse desnuda.

A Emmett no le había sorprendido lo más mínimo que Rosalie hiciera todo aquello para atraparlo. Ya de adolescente se había dado cuenta de que las mujeres encontraban irresistible su belleza morena y delgada y que eran capaces de hacer casi cualquier cosa por llamar su atención. Sin embargo, nunca se había envanecido de ese éxito extraordinario con las mujeres. Sabía perfectamente que el sexo y el dinero formaban una combinación muy poderosa y atractiva. Había nacido muy, muy rico. Era hijo único de dos hijos únicos muy ricos y de adulto se había hecho más rico todavía. Heredó de los Cullen el talento para hacer dinero y su extraordinaria destreza empresarial. Dejó la universidad a los veinte años y nueve meses después ya había ganado su primer millón con los negocios. Cinco años después, cuando era el propietario de unas líneas aéreas internacionales que estaban batiendo todos los récords de beneficios y notaba cierto hastío de trabajar siete días a la semana, empezó a sentirse aburrido. Aquel verano había anhelado algo diferente y Rosalie se lo había proporcionado con creces.

Ella no se había andado con rodeos y había aceptado sus condiciones. La había tomado en su primera cita. Después siguieron seis semanas del sexo más desenfrenado que había conocido en su vida. Se había obsesionado con ella. La insistencia de Rosalie en no quedarse a pasar la noche con él y en mantener en secreto su relación le añadía una emoción ilícita a cada encuentro. Sin embargo, lo que nunca podría olvidar era que, después de sólo seis semanas de placer sexual sin límite, le había pedido que se casara con él para poder gozar de aquel cuerpo maravilloso a cualquier hora del día.

¡Matrimonio! Emmett seguía sintiendo un escalofrío al acordarse. Su impresionante cociente intelectual no le había servido de mucho a la hora de intentar contener una libido irrefrenable y se quedó sin palabras cuando se enteró de que había estado acostándose con una colegiala. Con una colegiala de diecisiete años que era una mentirosa compulsiva.

Mientras Tanya hacía todo lo posible para intentar protegerlo de la amenaza de un escándalo atroz, él seguía presa de una lujuria tal que había decidido que podría lidiar con una mujer a la que enseñaría a decir la verdad y, además, la mantendría en la cama casi todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, vio a su hipotética novia comportarse como una mujerzuela con un motorista y, dejando a un lado la ira, la incredulidad y el disgusto, se vio liberado inmediatamente de su obsesión...

-¡Si esa Hale pone un pie en las tierras de los Cullen, mancillará la memoria de tu padre! -exclamó Carmen Cullen.

Emmett volvió de su ensimismamiento y parpadeó ante el tono teatral de su madre.

-Eso no ocurrirá -afirmó con una convicción tranquilizadora-. Le haré una oferta para que venda la parcela y ella, naturalmente, aceptará el dinero.

-Es un asunto que te resultará muy desagradable -le comentó Tanya con un susurro lleno de comprensión-. Déjame que yo me ocupe.

-Eres muy generosa, como siempre, pero no hace falta.

Emmett miró con agradecimiento a la hermosa y elegante morena con la que pensaba casarse.

Tanya Denali era todo lo que tenía que ser la mujer de un Cullen. Él la conocía de toda la vida y sus orígenes eran parecidos. Era abogada, una anfitriona excelente y muy tolerante con la fragilidad emocional de su futura suegra. Sin embargo, en la relación de Emmett con su novia no había ni amor ni lujuria. Los dos consideraban que el respeto mutuo y la sinceridad era lo más importante. Si bien Tanya quería darle hijos, la intimidad física no la entusiasmaba y ya le había dejado claro que ella prefería que satisficiera sus necesidades con una amante.

A Emmett el acuerdo le parecía muy satisfactorio. Su deseo de aceptar el lazo matrimonial había aumentado al saber que no le privaría de la inapreciable libertad masculina de hacer lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera.

Al cabo de un mes más o menos, tenía que ir a Londres por trabajo y visitaría a Rosalie Hale para hacerle una oferta por la casa de campo. Ella, sin duda, se quedaría atónita ante su presencia. Se preguntó como estaría después de esos años. ¿Estaría estropeada? Sólo tenía veintiún años. Estuvo a punto de encogerse de hombros. Al fin y al cabo, a él no le importaba.

Una casa en Francia... se dijo Rosalie soñadoramente, un sitio propio y soleado...

-Naturalmente, venderás la casa de la anciana por todo lo que puedas sacar -dio por sentado Irina-. Te darán una buena cantidad de dinero.

Rosalie, en cambio, pensaba en el aire puro del campo en vez de los humos de la ciudad que según ella provocaban el asma de su hijo.

-Jake y tú tendréis algo por si llegan las vacas flacas.

Su tía, una mujer morena con avispados ojos grises, asintió con la cabeza.

Rosalie seguía pensando en lo afortunada que había sido porque Esme Cullen le hubiera dejado una casa en Francia. Estaba convencida de que tenía que ser el destino. Su hijo tenía sangre francesa y un golpe de suerte extraordinario cuando menos lo esperaba les había proporcionado una casa en Francia. ¡Eso estaba escrito! ¿Quién podía dudarlo? Miró a Jake, que estaba jugando en el pequeño jardín. Era un niño encantador con traviesos ojos castaños, una piel olivácea y una mata de rizos oscuros. En ese momento su asma no era grave, ¿pero cuánto podría empeorar si se quedaba en Londres? Rosalie había empezado a planear su nueva vida en Francia con su hijo el mismo día que recibió la carta del notario francés. El momento no había podido ser mejor, ya que Rosalie buscaba desesperadamente una excusa para dejar la confortable casa de su tía. Irina sólo tenía diez años más que su sobrina. Cuando, a raíz de la muerte de su padre; Rosalie se había quedado en la ruina y además embarazada, Irina le había ofrecido una casa. Rose sabía muy bien lo agradecida que tenía que estarle.

Sin embargo, una semana antes, Rose había escuchado una discusión entre Irina y su novio Lourent que le había dejado con un profundo remordimiento. Lourent iba a tomarse un año sabático en el trabajo para viajar. Rose ya lo sabía y también sabía que su tía no iba a acompañarlo. Lo que Rose no sabía hasta que oyó accidentalmente la discusión era que Irina prefería renunciar a ese viaje antes que decirle a su sobrina que tendría que buscarse otro sitio para vivir.

-¡No tienes que gastarte tus ahorros! Esta casa es tuya gracias a tus padres y podrías alquilarla por una buena cantidad mientras estamos de viaje. Eso cubriría tus gastos -argumentaba Lourent en la cocina mientras Rose buscaba las llaves para abrir la puerta trasera al volver de su trabajo de la tarde.

-Ya hemos discutido esto -replicaba Irina-. No puedo decirle a Rosalie que se vaya para que vengan unos desconocidos. Ella no puede pagarse un alojamiento aceptable...

. -¿Quién tiene la culpa? ¡Se quedó embarazada a los diecisiete años y está pagando su error! -Lourent estaba furioso-. ¿Tenemos que pagarlo nosotros? ¿No hemos tenido suficiente con apenas haber disfrutado de unos momentos solos y, cuando lo hemos hecho, tú has tenido que cuidar a su hijo?

Rosalie sentía una punzada de dolor cuando se, acordaba de aquella crítica tan feroz. Sin embargo, le parecía una crítica justificada. Creía que tenía que haberse dado cuenta ella misma de que estaba abusando de la hospitalidad de su tía. Se sentía abrumada por que Irina estuviera dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio por ella cuando ya había sido tan generosa. Naturalmente, Rose sólo pensaba en cambiarse de casa lo antes posible para que Irina pudiera ser libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, no quería que ella supiera que había oído la discusión.

-No puedo dejar de preguntarme por qué una anciana francesa se habrá acordado de ti en su testamento -reconoció Irina mientras sacudía pensativamente la cabeza.

Rosalie salió de su ensimismamiento, abrió de par en par los expresivos ojos verdes y se pasó por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo entre rubio y color caramelo. Algunas cosas eran demasiado íntimas como para hablarlas incluso con su tía.

-Esme y yo nos llevábamos muy bien...

-Pero si sólo os visteis un par de veces...

-Ten en cuenta que lo que me ha dejado es una parte minúscula de sus posesiones -dijo Rose queriendo dar una explicación-. Para mí la casa de campo es algo increíble, pero para ella... debía de ser algo insignificante.

Rosalie siempre había conectado muy profundamente con Esme. La primera vez había balbucido al reconocer que adoraba a Emmett. La segunda, no había estado tan segura de sí misma y no había podido ocultar su temor de que Emmett estuviera perdiendo interés. La tercera y última...

Algunos meses después de que terminara aquel funesto verano, Rosalie había vuelto sola a Francia para declarar en la investigación del accidente. Estaba deseando volver a ver a Emmett. Rose creía que con el paso del tiempo él habría podido comprender que los dos habían perdido a sus padres adorados. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba porque, si acaso, los meses transcurridos habían hecho que Emmett estuviera más frío y esquivo. Incluso Tanya, que había sido muy amistosa con ella, se mostraba distante y hostil.

Rose, como hija de Henrie Hale, había pasado a ser una apestada para cualquiera que hubiera sufrido las consecuencias del accidente.

Para ella, el día de la declaración fue tan doloroso y crucial en su vida como los inmediatamente siguientes al accidente. Los meses anteriores habían sido una pesadilla e incluso tuvo que pedir dinero prestado a su tía para volver de Francia, pero soñaba ingenuamente con la reacción de Emmett al saber que era el padre de su hijo.

Sin embargo, el día de la declaración sus sueños se derrumbaron como castillos de arena. Ni siquiera llegó a decirle que era el padre de su hijo recién nacido porque ella no quiso comunicárselo delante de tanta gente y él le negó la posibilidad de tener una conversación privada. Ella, destrozada por tanta crueldad, se marchó antes de romper a llorar delante de él, sus familiares y amigos. Una vez en la calle, notó que una mano le tomaba la suya con un gesto de consuelo. Alice levantó la mirada llena de desconcierto y se encontró con los ojos comprensivos de Esme Cullen. Siento que la familia se haya interpuesto entre Emmett y tú -la mujer suspiró con una lamentación sincera-. No debería haber sido así.

Esme volvió a entrar precipitadamente en el edificio antes de que ella pudiera responderle y reconocer que sospechaba que el rechazo de Emmett se debía a algo peor que la mera lealtad familiar.

-Piensas vender la casa de Francia, ¿verdad? -insistió Irina.

Rosalie tomó una bocanada de aire y se preparó para soltar la noticia.

-No... espero quedármela.

Su tía frunció el ceño.

-Pero la casa... está en los terrenos de... Emmett Cullen... ¿no?

-Esme decía que Emmett iba muy poco por allí porque prefería la ciudad -Rosalie hizo un esfuerzo enorme para decir su nombre en voz alta-. También me dijo que la finca era extraordinariamente grande y que la casa estaba en un extremo. Si mantengo la discreción, cosa que pienso hacer, él ni siquiera sabrá que estoy allí.

Irina no parecía nada convencida.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres volver a verlo?

-¡Claro que no! -Rosalie hizo una mueca-. ¿Para qué iba a querer verlo?

-Para decirle lo de Jake.

-Ya no quiero decirle nada de Jake. Ya pasó el momento de hacerlo -Rosalie levantó la frente porque si Emmett y su esnob familia se habían sentido ofendidos por su mera presencia, la existencia de su hijo sólo habría aumentado la ofensa y el desprecio-. Jake es mío y nos arreglamos bien.

Irina no dijo nada porque no estaba convencida y sabía lo vulnerable que Rose podía ser por culpa de su buen corazón y su naturaleza confiada. Siempre se había sentido muy protectora con la única hija de su difunta hermana y también había sido consciente del peligroso efecto que tenía su sobrina en el sexo contrario. Rosalie tenía el pelo rubio con mechones de color caramelo, los ojos verdes, hoyuelos y una figura increíble que parecía un reloj de arena. La única cualidad que le sobraba a Rose era un atractivo sexual que causaba estragos.

Cuando iba por la calle, los hombres no podían dejar de mirarla y se sabía que había provocado algún accidente de coche. En realidad, parecía como si la mala suerte persiguiera a Rose, se dijo tristemente Irina al pensar en el cúmulo de desgracias que había habido en la vida de su sobrina durante los últimos años. Aun así, Alice se metía en los asuntos más disparatados y, aunque los resultados eran desastrosos muchas veces, seguía siendo una optimista incurable.

Lo tuvo presente e Irina posó sus ojos grises y llenos de nerviosismo en la joven que tenía delante.

-No quisiera resultar una aguafiestas, pero me parece que no has tenido en cuenta lo caro que es mantener una casa de vacaciones en otro país.

-¡Cómo! No estoy pensando en que sea mi casa de vacaciones. ¿Eso era lo que estabas pensando? -Rosalie se rió-. Hablo de vivir allí; de que Jake y yo empecemos una nueva vida en Francia.

Su tía, atónita, la miró fijamente.

-Pero... no puedes hacer eso...

-¿Por qué? Puedo hacer mis miniaturas en cualquier sitio y venderlas por Internet. Ya estoy haciéndome una base de clientes y ¿qué puede haber más inspirador que el paisaje francés? -Rosalie rebosaba entusiasmo-. Ya sé que el principio pasaré algunos apuros económicos, pero como soy dueña de la casa, tampoco necesitaré muchos ingresos para salir adelante. Jake tiene la edad perfecta para ir a otro. país y aprender otro idioma...

-¡Por el amor de Dios! Estás haciendo todos esos planes y ni siquiera has visto la casa -exclamó Irina.

-Ya lo sé -Rosalie sonrió-, pero la semana que viene voy a tomar el transbordador para ir a verla.

-¿Y si es inhabitable?

Rosalie se puso muy recta.

-Ya lo pensaré cuando la vea.

-Me parece que no estás siendo práctica -dijo Irina con un tono más calmado-. Vivir en el extranjero puede parecer muy emocionante, pero tienes que pensar en Jake. En Francia no tienes familia, no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte si tienes que trabajar o caes enferma.

-Pero estoy deseando ser independiente.

Irina primero se sintió sorprendida y luego dolida.

A Rosalie no la afectó porque sabía que era su argumento más convincente.

-Irina, tengo seguir adelante por mis propios medios, tengo veintiún años.

Su tía se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos de la cena con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Lo entiendo, pero no quiero que quemes tus naves y luego te des cuenta de que has cometido un error.

Rosalie se quedó sentada y pensó en todos los errores que había cometido. Jake entró corriendo por la puerta de la cocina y se arrojó en sus brazos. Con la respiración entrecortada y entre risas, el niño se sentó en la rodilla de su madre y le dio un abrazo.

-Te quiero, mamá -dijo alegremente.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Casi todo el mundo era demasiado considerado como para decírselo, pero ella sabía que todos pensaban que Jake había sido su mayor error. Sin embargo, cuando su vida se torció, sólo la perspectiva de tener aquel bebé le había dado fuerza para seguir adelante y la confianza en que el futuro sería más feliz. Emmett había sido como un sol en su vida y, cuando salió de ella, se hizo una oscuridad eterna.

Irina se volvió del fregadero para mirar a su sobrina con el ceño fruncido.

-Antes de que vinieras a vivir aquí, yo trabajaba con un tipo llamado Mike Newton. Le encantaba Francia y se fue a vivir a Bretaña donde puso una agencia inmobiliaria. Todavía nos felicitamos por Navidad, puedo llamarlo y pedirle que te ayude mientras estás allí.

El gesto de preocupación de Rosalie dio paso al de sorpresa.

-Ya sé, ya sé... -continuó Irina-. No debería meterme donde no me llaman, pero, hazlo por mí, deja que Mike te ayude. Me moriría de la preocupación.

-Pero, ¿en qué voy a necesitar ayuda exactamente? -preguntó Rose con tono decaído.

-Bueno, de entrada, tendrás que tratar con el notario y seguro que habrá que hacer papeleo. Tu francés es muy elemental y quizá no sea suficiente.

Rosalie sabía que su conocimiento del idioma era escaso, pero no le gustaba la idea de tener que depender de un desconocido. Sin embargo, la verdad era que en ese momento no podía concentrarse en lo que le resultaba un problema nimio cuando el pasado ocupaba toda su cabeza.

Mientras ayudaba a Jake a acostarse, los recuerdos, dolorosos y estimulantes, la arrastraron a cuatro años antes, al verano que ya le parecía como si hubiera pasado hacía un siglo...

Podía recordar que durante toda su infancia, su familia y sus tres amigos más íntimos, los Swan, los Brando y los Clearwater, habían ido a Dordoña de vacaciones y habían alquilado una casa lo suficientemente grande para las cuatro familias. Los Swan tenían una hija, Bella, que era de su misma edad y su mejor amiga. Los Brando tenían dos hijas, Alice, que era seis meses menor, y Cintia. Los Clearwater sólo tenían una hija, Leah. Cuando Bella, Alice, Leah y ella eran muy pequeñas, iban a las actividades de la misma iglesia y sus madres se habían hecho amigas. Más tarde, las distintas familias se habían mudado a diversos sitios, pero mantuvieron la amistad y las vacaciones en Francia.

Sin embargo, en el otoño de su dieciséis cumpleaños, su vida feliz y tranquila, que ella había tenido por segura, se esfumó sin previo aviso. Su madre murió por las complicaciones de una gripe. Su padre quedó destrozado por la repentina muerte de su mujer, pero seis meses después volvió a casarse sin comentarlo con nadie. Vera, su segunda mujer, había sido la recepcionista rubia y de veintidós años que había trabajado en su concesionario de coches. Rosalie se quedó tan atónita como todo el mundo.

Casi de la noche a la mañana, su padre se había convertido en un desconocido que se vestía como si fuera mucho más joven y que se comportaba como si también lo fuera. Ya no le dedicaba tiempo a su hija porque su novia tenía ataques de celos si le prestaba atención. Para contentar a Vera, se compró otra casa y se gastó una fortuna. A Vera le disgustó Rosalie desde el principio y le dejó muy claro que era la tercera en discordia y que eso la molestaba.

Naturalmente, aquel verano Vera no había querido ir de vacaciones a Francia con los amigos de su marido, pero, por una vez, su padre se mantuvo firme.

Vera, llena de resentimiento, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por encajar y se ufanó por asombrar a los amigos de su marido con su comportamiento. Ella, una adolescente hipersensible, se había muerto de vergüenza mil veces y evitó en la medida de lo posible la compañía de los adultos.

Además, por desgracia, también se había sentido como una extraña en compañía de Bella, Alice y Leah. Sus amigas, con sus hogares, sus padres sanos y salvos y su inocencia, parecían a años luz de ella. Ella se había mantenido fiel a su padre y no había dicho a nadie lo desgraciada y sola que se sentía.

Entonces vio a Emmett y todo y todos los que la rodeaban dejaron de existir.

Fue al segundo día de las vacaciones. Ella estaba sentada en un murete del somnoliento pueblo que había cerca de la granja mientras rumiaba la humillación de que Vera la hubiera llamado «pequeño bicho repugnante» delante de los espantados padres de Bella. Entonces, un precioso coche deportivo amarillo dio la vuelta a la esquina como un animal rugiente y se detuvo en la calle a unos metros de ella.

Un hombre muy alto y atlético con gafas de sol se bajó y fue a la terraza del café. Llevaba una camisa blanca descuidadamente remangada y unos pantalones de algodón color marrón claro. Se sentó en una mesa, le dio un billete al hijo del dueño, y este fue a la tienda que había al lado para comprarle el periódico. Lo había hecho con tanta elegancia, que ella no perdió detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos.

El dueño del bar lo saludó con un respeto casi reverente y volvió a limpiar la mesa que ya estaba limpia. Le llevaron el café y el inevitable cruasán con una deferencia indisimulada y luego el periódico. La escena le había parecido tan francesa, que ella estaba fascinada. Entonces, Emmett se colgó las gafas de sol del bolsillo de la camisa. Ella no podía apartar la mirada de aquella cara delgada y bronceada; del pelo negro que le tapaba la frente; de los impresionantes ojos oscuros como la noche más cerrada. El corazón le latía con tal fuerza, que apenas podía respirar.

Él la miró un instante y ella quedó hipnotizada, atrapada, arrollada por una tormenta. Fue como si el amor la hubiera atravesado como un rayo súbito y certero. Él volvió a concentrarse en el periódico. Ella volvió a mirarlo y a deleitarse con la mera contemplación de su perfección grácil y bronceada. Al cabo de un tiempo, él volvió a cruzar la calle, se montó en el coche y se alejó lentamente, lo suficientemente despacio como para poder mirarla con calma desde detrás de los cristales oscuros del deportivo

-¿Quién es? -le había preguntado ella al joven que iba a limpiar la piscina de la granja..

Él no entendió la arrebatada descripción que hizo de Emmett, pero sí la del coche.

-Emmett Cullen. Su familia tiene una villa en la colina. Tiene más dinero que un banco.

-¿Está casado?

-Debes de estar bromeando, las mujeres se lo rifan. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Crees que tienes alguna oportunidad? Para un hombre como él, tú eres un bebé -se había burlado.

Al recordarlo, Rosalie hizo un esfuerzo por volver al presente, pero le fastidiaba haber pensado en Emmett. La herencia de Esme le había hecho volver a pensar en cosas que le habían enseñado unas lecciones que le habían venido muy bien. Arropó al hijo de Emmett y lo sonrió con cariño. Le gustara-o no, Jake era como su padre en miniatura.

Sin embargo, si ella podía hacer algo, Jake nunca consideraría a las mujeres como trofeos sexuales.

Una semana después, Rosalie vendió la única cosa valiosa que conservaba: un prendedor con diamantes para el pelo que Emmett le había regalado. No le dolió nada desprenderse de él porque no lo había usado nunca y no llevaba una vida en la que los prendedores con diamantes fueran muy útiles. Le encantó comprobar que valía mucho más dinero del que había imaginado. Pudo comprarse una vieja furgoneta de transporte y le quedó dinero para pagarse el viaje al otro lado del Canal de la Mancha. Irina la convenció de que hiciera sola el primer viaje y le dejara a su hijo durante un largo fin de semana. La casa de campo seguramente estaría sucia y las nubes de polvo no serían muy buenas para el asma de Jake.

Una semana antes del viaje, Rosalie acababa de volver de dejar a Jake en la guardería y estaba desayunando cuando llamaron a la puerta. Fue a abrir con media tostada en la mano. Tuvo que levantar la cabeza para ver al hombre moreno vestido con un traje gris que había delante de ella y la tostada se le cayó de la impresión.

-Te habría llamado por teléfono para avisarte de que pensaba venir, pero el número de tu tía no aparece en la guía -susurró Emmett con una voz cristalina.

Rosalie se había quedado sin aliento. Su maravilloso acento le recorrió la espina dorsal como si la tentara a algo oscuro y prohibido. Sus sentidos se pusieron en estado de máxima alerta y no podía apartar los ojos de aquellos rasgos delgados y exóticos. Sin saber bien lo que hacía, dio un paso atrás, como si se sintiera inconscientemente amenazada. Una amenaza apasionante, sin embargo, una amenaza deliciosa, una de esas amenazas que atraía a todo lo que ella tenía de débil y voluptuosa. El estaba incluso más irresistible de lo que ella recordaba y, por mucho que la espantara, su corazón le latía como una perforadora.

Sin embargo, no podía creerse que Emmett Cullen estuviera delante de ella, que estuviera a punto de entrar en la casa de Irina, ni siquiera, que se dignara a hablarle. No podía parecerle real.

Rosalie tenía los ojos clavados en él. La última vez que se vieron, él la había tratado con un desprecio que la había atravesado como un cuchillo, un cuchillo que debía de estar envenenado porque el dolor no terminó entonces.

Ella se había aborrecido por amarlo, se había despreciado por el anhelo que no podía sofocar y había sentido lástima de sí misma por buscar los rasgos de Emmett en el inocente rostro de su hijo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó Rosalie con un hilo de voz.

Él entrecerró los ojos y esbozó una leve sonrisa que suavizó su boca grande y viril mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.., Se apropió de todo el espacio, y el vestíbulo de la casa de Irina se redujo a unas proporciones claustrofóbicas. Era mucho más alto, más fuerte y más impresionante que lo que ella se había permitido recordar. También era extraordinariamente guapo y lo sabía perfectamente. Era el tipo de hombre del que ella debería haberse mantenido alejada. No había tenido la sensatez de alejarse y, para su vergüenza eterna, se había acostado con él a las pocas horas de conocerlo, lo cual era un motivo de tormento constante.

-He venido a hacerte una oferta que no puedes rechazar.

-Ah, claro que puedo rechazarla... ¡rechazaría cualquier cosa que me ofrecieras!

Rosalie lo dijo tan fogosamente como si le hubiera ofrecido los siete pecados capitales envueltos en celofán.

Emmett la observó sin alterar el gesto. Le miró la melena color caramelo, los ojos como ascuas y las pecas que tenía en los pómulos, pero la mirada se entretuvo en la boca carnosa, vulnerable y delicada. Sólo tenía que mirar aquellos labios para recordarlos sobre su piel desnuda. Su cuerpo lo traicionó y se endureció como una reacción instantánea. Él recordó que ninguna mujer le había dado tanto placer, pero que ella también, a sus espaldas, había ido en una Harley Davidson con un tipejo cualquiera. Notó que la ira se apoderaba de él.

-¿Quieres apostar algo, chérie? -le preguntó con un tono cansino y arrebatador.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

¡YO no apuesto sobre seguro y no te he invitado a entrar! -el rostro de Rosalie estaba enrojecido de ira por la insolencia de Emmett, Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía ser insolente tan bien como Emmett Cullen. Con la arrogante cabeza muy alta, podía arquear sarcásticamente una ceja y conseguir que la gente se sintiera diminuta. Era un talento que le venía de ser el último de una dinastía con varios cientos de años de antigüedad en la que cada uno de sus miembros se consideraba alguien excepcional. Emmett, seguro de sí mismo hasta un grado intimidador, sabía que era más inteligente que la mayoría y no se podía decir que saberlo le hiciera más humilde.

-Pero tú no sabías negarme nada, ma belle... -le replicó Emmett sibilina y delicadamente.

Rose vaciló y cerró los puños mientras él seguía mirándola como si sólo fuera carne humana cubierta con el cartel de su precio. Su impertinente mirada se detuvo sobre los firmes pechos que tapaban una camiseta roja y desteñida y Rosalie se sintió más tensa todavía. Su cuerpo estaba cediendo bajo el sujetador como reacción a su repaso visual. Notó que los pezones se le erguían y se dio la vuelta para irse precipitadamente al salón.

Apenas podía pensar con claridad. Emmett había tenido siempre ese efecto en ella, pero se sentía humillada. ¿Cómo podía discutir con él? Nunca había podido negarle nada ni había querido. Había estado esclavizada. Aunque era virgen cuando lo conoció, él había conseguido sacarle a la luz una lascivia que ella desconocía. Él era el único hombre del mundo al que nunca debería haber conocido porque sabía que con él estaba indefensa.

Emmett no estaba dispuesto a seguir comprobando el efecto que le producía aquella camiseta que se ceñía a su generoso pecho. Resopló ligeramente con aire de fastidio al darse cuenta de que estaba preguntándose cómo reaccionaría ella si la agarraba sin pensarlo, como hizo una vez. Se quedó a un par de metros de la tentación. Se recordó que ella no era hermosa. Tenía una nariz un poco grande, una boca bastante ancha y era demasiado baja para ser elegante. Sin embargo, en conjunto, si añadía las pecas y los hoyuelos que adornaban su sonrisa esplendorosa, le parecía tan hermosa, que él había querido ponerle un velo como a una mujer árabe y encerrarla en una torre de Duvernay para poder verla y disfrutarla sólo él. Se sintió desconcertado al recordar el sentido de posesión primitivo que ella le había inspirado.

-Me gustaría comprarte la casa y el terreno que te ha dejado mi tía abuela -dijo Emmett fríamente.

Rosalie palideció. Miró fijamente a los tablones del suelo e hizo un esfuerzo para no dejarse dominar por una sensación absurda de ofensa y rechazo. ¿Por qué si no iba a haber ido a verla después de tanto tiempo? Él ni siquiera podía soportar que ella fuera la propietaria de una parte minúscula de las tierras de los Cullen. Rosalie pensó con amargura que lo sentía por él.

-No tengo interés en venderla -replicó Rosalie con firmeza-. Evidentemente, tu tía abuela quería que me quedara la casa de campo...

-Mais pourquoi... pero, ¿por qué? -le preguntó Emmett-. No lo entiendo.

Rosalie no pensaba decirle que ella creía que su tía abuela había sentido lástima de ella porque él le había destrozado el corazón. O que, en su opinión, la anciana se había identificado tanto con ella porque había pasado por alguna experiencia parecida.

-Creo que habrá sido un capricho... era una persona encantadora -improvisó con cierta tensión porque le habría encantado haber tenido la ocasión de volver a ver a la anciana.

-En Francia -Emmett volvió a utilizar un tono profundo-, no se acostumbra a dejar nada, ni siquiera una parte mínima de terreno, a alguien que no sea de la familia. Estoy dispuesto a pagarte un precio muy superior al de mercado para recuperar esa casa de campo.

Rosalie se sentía dominada por una ira cargada de resentimiento, pero intentó conservar la calma. Desgraciadamente, eso empezaba a ser muy complicado desde que había descubierto el verdadero motivo de la visita de Emmett. Hacía tres años, Emmett se había negado a concederle la posibilidad de hablar un rato a solas con él, a pesar de sus súplicas humillantes, y ella creía que nunca se lo perdonaría. Sin embargo, en ese momento, el mismo hombre inmensamente rico estaba dispuesto a ir a visitarla por una casa de campo que su tía abuela sólo utilizaba para comidas campestres. A Rosalie le pareció que era espantosamente cruel e insensible.

En cualquier caso, ella podía ser una intrusa, pero su hijo sí tenía derecho a aquella casa. El nacimiento ilegítimo de Jake le había dejado al margen del círculo de aquella familia, pero tenía sangre Cullen. Además, Esme Cullen no le había dejado la casa de campo con la idea de que se la vendiera a Emmett sin haberla visto. Le parecía que vender su herencia inmediatamente era un desprecio y un desagradecimiento a la memoria de Esme.

-No la venderé -Rosalie levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Emmett.

Inmediatamente, sintió que el vientre le abrasaba y que cada centímetro de su cuerpo captaba físicamente la virilidad que para ella era un tormento insoportable.

-Primero, mira el cheque -le propuso él arrastrando las palabras con su acento ligeramente francés que resaltaba los ángulos de sus pómulos.

Rosalie y parpadeó por la sorpresa y se dio cuenta de que había dejado un cheque sobre la mesa que había delante de la ventana. Ella tenía la mente en blanco.

-Toma el cheque y te invitaré a comer.

Emmett la anhelaba y se preguntaba si conseguiría salir de aquella casa sin dejarse arrastrar por la tensión sexual que flotaba en el ambiente.

¿Cuántas veces había oído lo mismo? Cuando estuvo con él, ¿a cuántas comidas y cenas la había invitado sin ir a ninguna? No habían podido resistirse lo suficiente como para llegar al restaurante. Una vez acabaron en un aparcamiento. Otra vez dieron media vuelta en la carretera entre risas y maldiciones por el deseo que él sentía. Mientras estuvieron juntos, ella había perdido más de seis kilos y se había sentido afortunada de poder saquear la nevera de la villa mientras él estaba dormido.

-Intentaré invitarte a comer... -Emmett corrigió la frase.

Los ojos le brillaban debajo de las tupidas pestañas que había entrecerrado sensualmente y esbozaba una sonrisa que restaba seriedad a su boca perfecta; él también estaba acordándose de aquellos momentos.

Esa sonrisa hizo que Rosalie recordara su dolor y no pudo seguir mirándolo. Una vez libre de su mirada hipnotizadora, se cruzó de brazos con una repentina sensación de frialdad y temor.

-No, gracias... Por favor, toma tu cheque y márchate -le dijo entrecortadamente.

-No querrás decir que... no quieres eso... -ronroneó Emmett con una confianza inmensa y abandonando toda cautela ante su propio deseo.

No, pero ella sabía que nunca se lo perdonaría si no era capaz de resistirse.

Él le había enseñado lo destructivo que era un deseo que iba más allá del sentido común o la dignidad. También ayudaba que fuera el mismo arrogante de siempre. Se había presentado en su vida después de años de ausencia y daba por sentado que ella lo anhelaría tanto como entonces. Y así era. El se lo notaba, se reconoció Rosalie con el alma en los pies. ¿Acaso no había sido siempre como un libro abierto para él?

-¿La casa de campo de Esme está cerca de tu casa en Duvernay? -le preguntó Rosalie bruscamente y llena de temor por su propia debilidad.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

-No…está a varios kilómetros por carretera.

-¿Vas allí a menudo?

Emmett gruñó con impaciencia.

-No. Quiero que la vendas. Si quieres tener una casa en Francia, me encargaré de que un agente inmobiliario te busque algún sitio más adecuado.

-¡No tienes derecho a exigirme que la venda! -Rosalie estalló en contradicción con los sentimientos descarnados que su presencia le producía-. Además, ¿quién eres tú para decidir qué es lo adecuado para mí?

-No me puedo imaginar por qué ibas a querer vivir en lo más remoto de la campiña bretona. Hasta dudo que sea habitable. Lleva más de medio siglo siendo sólo una casita de verano demasiado ensalzada -Emmett, con signos evidentes de impaciencia, se pasó los dedos por el pelo negro y voluptuoso-. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo entiendas? ¡Sólo los Cullen pertenecen a Duvernay!

Rosalie miró hacia otro lado y se preguntó por qué estaba consintiendo que la hiciera sentirse como si fuera menos que él.

-En cualquier caso -añadió Emmett con cierto tono despectivo que seguramente era fruto de su camiseta descolorida y los vaqueros desgastados me parece que el dinero te vendría mucho mejor.

-¿Por qué lo sabes? ¡No sabes nada de mí! -Rosalie se volvió llena de furia.

Emmett la miró pensativamente. Por primera vez, ella no había dudado en hacer exactamente lo que él quería.

-Al contrario, sé muchas cosas de ti que preferiría no saber -le contradijo él con cierta aspereza-. Que eres una mentirosa compulsiva...

-No lo soy. Sólo dije alguna mentirijilla. ¡Nunca me preguntaste la edad! Rosalie tenía las mejillas congestionadas.

Emmett la miró con un desprecio evidente.

-Que no puedes responsabilizarte de tus actos...

-¡Cállate!

-Y sigues perdiendo la cabeza cuando se te dicen tus defectos...

-¿Crees que eres tan perfecto? -le siseó Rosalie presa de la ira.

-No, yo no fui perfecto, ma belle -le concedió Emmett con un susurro aterciopelado y los ojos clavados en los de ella-. Pero yo nunca, ni cuando estaba más desenfrenado, tuve dos amantes a la vez. Fue repugnante que te acostaras con el tipejo de la Harley Davidson mientras yo estaba en París... y fue una ofensa que yo no podía pasar por alto.

El silencio estaba cargado de hostilidad.

Rosalie miraba su rostro delgado y varonil con los ojos como platos por la incredulidad

.

-Repite eso... yo... yo no hice lo que has dicho, ¡yo no hice nada con un tipejo con una Harley!

-¡Eso sí que es bueno! La mentirosa compulsiva ataca de nuevo -se burló Emmett con una mueca.

Emmett, abrumado por el humillante recuerdo, pasó junto a ella y salió al vestíbulo.

Rosalie se quedó parada en la puerta del salón sin dar crédito a lo que había oído.

-¿Realmente pensaste que te había sido infiel? ¿Cómo pudiste pensarlo?

-Si conmigo fuiste fácil, ¿por qué no ibas a serlo con otro? -Emmett la miró con una insolencia mezclada con desprecio y animosidad-. Además, seamos sinceros, cinco días sin una relación sexual era demasiado tiempo para ti.

-No te perdonaré que me hayas hablado así...

-No quiero tu perdón.

En realidad, Emmett creía que el perdón, incluso en su aspecto más mínimo, era muy peligroso para sus intereses.

Rosalie Hale sólo era un problema. No tenía principios. Que eso lo atrajera era algo que él no debía fomentar. Ella aceptaría el cheque, naturalmente. No obstante, si había que seguir negociando, dejaría el asunto en manos de su abogado en Londres. Al fin y al cabo, él iba a casarse con Tanya, que era una mujer hermosa, honrada y digna de confianza. Sería una mujer excelente. Acabaría siendo padre y un nieto levantaría el ánimo de su madre. ¿Acaso no se había comprometido sobre todo por eso? Su alianza con Tanya no estaría dominada por el sexo desenfrenado, las discusiones y los furibundos ataques de sentimentalismo. Eso era una bendición, se dijo Emmett.

Rosalie se quedó con la mirada perdida durante mucho tiempo después de que se fuera Emmett. ¿El tipejo de la Harley Davidson...? ¿Se referiría a Peter, el estudiante inglés? Pete y dos amigos suyos estaban pasando el verano cerca. Bella y Alice se habían hecho amigas de ellos y Rosalie había salido con Pete en su moto cuando Emmett estaba en París, pero eso había sido todo. ¿Por qué la había acusado de acostarse con él? ¿Cómo pudo creer que ella iba a comportarse así? ¿Cómo pudo creer eso cuando estaba tan evidentemente loca por él?

Rosalie volvió a retroceder en el tiempo y a revivir otra vez aquel verano.

Después de la primera vez que había visto a Emmett, había vivido en un sueño en el que sólo estaban ellos dos. Su madrastra había dejado de ser tan desagradable cuando ella decidió quedarse en la granja mientras los demás salían por la noche. Había disfrutado de la intimidad y de la tranquilidad de bañarse desnuda en la piscina de azulejos azules. Todavía recordaba el frescor del agua sobre su piel recalentada. Un día, al principio de la segunda semana, se fue la electricidad mientras estaba bañándose. Oyó que un coche aparcaba en la puerta de la casa y se arropó con una toalla para intentar encontrar su habitación en la laberíntica casa. Dio por supuesto que todos habían vuelto antes y fue a la puerta, pero se encontró a Emmett con una linterna.

-He visto que se ha ido la luz y he supuesto que estarías aquí sola. Cena conmigo, chérie -le susurró ella.

-Pero... hay un apagón.

-Tenemos un generador.

Ella se quedó parada, chasqueando los dientes por los nervios y con el pelo empapado.

-Estoy mojada...

-¿Quieres que te seque?

-Tengo que vestirme.

-Por mí, no te preocupes -la mirada burlona, medio velada por las exuberantes pestañas negras, se clavó en su rostro ardiente-. ¿Seguro que no tienes demasiado calor con esa toalla?

-Ni siquiera sabes cómo me llamo.

-En este momento no me importa.

-Rose -dijo ella balbuciente y abrumada por la intensidad de su mirada.

-No te pega un diminutivo, aunque eres más baja de lo que pensaba -le confesó Emmett mientras la iluminaba con la linterna-. Tu piel es fantástica. No te maquilles; lo detesto.

Para Rose su aparición había sido como si se hubiera hecho realidad un sueño y estaba aterrada de que pudiera desaparecer mientras se vestía. Le había dejado la linterna y le había dicho que la esperaría en el coche.

-No sé cómo te llamas -le dijo ella cuando se montó en el coche.

Naturellement... claro que lo sabes -le contradijo él con una confianza desconcertante.

-De acuerdo... se lo pregunté a uno del pueblo -balbució Rosalie.

-No malgastes tus mejores triquiñuelas conmigo, me las conozco todas y la sinceridad es más estimulante.

-No te conozco... no debería montarme en un coche contigo -exclamó Rosalie, que súbitamente se sintió perdida junto a él.

-En cambio, yo tengo la sensación de conocerte muy bien, ma belle. Desde hace cuatro noches, he visto cómo te desnudabas y te bañabas en la piscina.

Rosalie se quedó atónita al comprobar que sus baños no habían sido tan íntimos como ella pensaba.

-¿Cómo dices...?

-No seas remilgada. Aprecio la decisión y la iniciativa en una mujer.

También admiro a la mujer que sabe lo que quiere y lo persigue -Emmett resopló con intimidad-. La estratagema ha sido muy efectiva... aquí me tienes.

Su pasmo y su bochorno se debatían con la satisfacción por su aparente respeto de lo que había interpretado como un intento de llamar su atención. La tentación de pasar por una mujer con iniciativa triunfó sobre el sentido común. No le exigió airadamente que le explicara cómo había podido verla en una piscina que estaba rodeada por un muro ni le había preguntado cómo había caído tan bajo como para espiarla. Tampoco le contradijo la suposición cargada de arrogancia de que ella había hecho todo lo posible por conquistarlo y, al final, ocultarse detrás de esa imagen falsa de sí misma fue su primer error con Emmett.

No había un gran misterio en el motivo por el que se acostó con Emmett la primera vez que salieron. Estaba tan impresionada de cenar a solas con él en aquella villa increíble, que apenas probó bocado, pero sí bebió tres vasos de vino. Tampoco tenía muchas posibilidades de resistirse a alguien con su experiencia en la seducción. En realidad, fue un caso perdido en cuanto la besó por primera vez porque nadie podía besar como Emmett.

-Estoy loco por ti... -Emmett la tomó en vilo y dio una vuelta.

Lo hizo de una forma natural, como si ella no fuera esa gordita a la que despreciaba su madrastra diciendo que estaba al borde de la obesidad. Lo habría adorado sólo por eso, por elevarla en el aire sin resoplar por el esfuerzo.

-Me hechizas -le juró Emmett.

Ella se sintió tan halagada, que intentó ocultarle el dolor que había sentido la primera vez que hicieron el amor y ella perdió la virginidad sin que él lo notara. Cuando él sospechó que para ella las cosas no habían ido tan bien como él, había esperado, ella fingió que se iba a dormir por la vergüenza.

Para ella nunca se había tratado de una cuestión meramente sexual porque la primera vez que se fue a dormir en sus brazos„ ella esperó con toda su alma que él no quisiera hacer lo que ya habían hecho tantas veces. En mitad de la noche, ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y encendió la luz.

-¿Adónde vas? -le preguntó él.

-Mmm…me vuelvo -farfulló Rosalie que estaba espantada ante la idea de que Bella pudiera haber dicho que no estaba en la habitación que compartían.

-¡No quiero que te vayas, pero... Ciel! -exclamó Emmett-. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Es una locura que te quedes. ¿Tu familia es muy liberal?

Su padre lo habría matado de un tiro sin pestañear, pero reconocerlo no habría quedado nada bien. Él se quedó desconcertado cuando ella se negó a que la llevara en coche y ella se quedó más espantada todavía cuando él se empeñó en acompañarla andando.

-¿Podemos quedar mañana para desayunar? -le preguntó él.

-Intentaré escaparme en la comida... -¿Intentarás? ¿No te ha gustado?

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa de desolación que resultaba irresistible. A ella le dolía físicamente alejarse de él.

Cuando entró por la ventana de la habitación, Bella estaba completamente despierta.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? -le siseó su amiga con un tono lleno de furia-. ¿Creías que no iba a darme cuenta de que te has pasado toda la noche con ese tipo del coche deportivo?

-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

-Sólo he tenido que fijarme en cómo lo espiabas desde una ventana del piso de arriba. Estaba preocupadísima y no sabía si decírselo a mis padres -le reprochó Bella llena de furia-. ¿Qué te está pasando? ¡No vuelvas a ponerme en una situación así!

¿Qué le había pasado aquel verano?, se preguntó Rose con cierta vergüenza. Afortunadamente, no volvió a ser tan temeraria. Bella, molesta por su comportamiento con Emmett, se fue al cuarto de Leah. Su necesidad de él había sido devoradora, su amor absoluto y nada ni nadie le importaba. Sólo quería vivir y respirar por él. Dormía durante el día y, como un vampiro, sólo cobraba vida cuando se ponía el sol.

Rosalie, con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas, miró el cheque que había dejado Emmett y lo hizo mil pedazos. Ni siquiera había llegado a ver cuánto estaba dispuesto a pagar por la casa de Francia. Él no quería que fuera a Francia, pero ella ya lo había organizado todo. ¿Cómo había podido dar por sentado que podría comprarla y obligarla a hacer cosas que no quería hacer? ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla mujer fácil en su cara? El la había traicionado, pero, claro, él no le había hecho ninguna promesa de fidelidad. Como tampoco le había hablado de la impresionante novia rubia que tenía en París.

Iría a la casa de campo de Esme y se quedaría todo el tiempo que quisiera. Sería un gesto de respeto hacia una mujer encantadora que, desgraciadamente, no había llegado a conocer bien. Quizá, al final del verano considerara si algún sitio de los alrededores de Duvernay era el mejor para empezar una vida nueva con su hijo, pero en cuanto a Emmett Cullen, sería mejor que se apartara de su camino desde ese momento.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 3**

Mike Newton, un hombre rubio, de unos treinta años, con ojos azules y una sonrisa muy atractiva, la acompañó hasta el aparcamiento del pueblo. Soltó un gruñido cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

-Voy a tener que dejarte aquí. Tengo una cita con un cliente.

-No te preocupes. Me has ayudado mucho... y gracias por el café -le dijo Rosalie sinceramente.

El antiguo colega de su tía había resultado ser una verdadera mina de oro en cuanto a conocimiento de todo tipo de asuntos locales.

A pesar de que iba retrasado, Mike la acompañó hasta la vieja furgoneta cargada con sus pertenencias.

-No intentes descargar las cosas tú sola -le dijo con cierto tono imperativo mientras ella se montaba-. Yo me pasaré esta tarde y te echaré una mano.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad, pero yo la he cargado y podré descargarla.

Estaba sonrojándose por la mirada apreciativa de Mikw. Se puso en marcha y se despidió con la mano. Él le gustaba, pero esperaba que hubiera captado que le encantaría tener un amigo y nada más.

Eran las cuatro de una calurosa tarde de junio. Había tardado poco desde el puerto y la destreza de Mike con el idioma había acelerado los trámites con el notario. Ya estaba a unos veinte kilómetros de su destino final. Sin embargo, al salir de Quimper, vio un escaparte lleno de cerámica de colores que le recordó a su infancia. Su madre había coleccionado esa cerámica y todos los años añadía una pieza más a la estantería que tenía en la cocina. Poco antes de que se mudaran a la casa nueva, Vera, su madrastra, se había deshecho de la colección y de todo lo que pudiera tener alguna relación con la primera mujer de su marido. Después de la muerte de su padre, Rosalie lamentó mucho no tener nada que mantuviera vivo el recuerdo de sus padres.

Estaba atravesando Bretaña para reclamar su herencia y le resultaba imposible no acordarse de que el sueño de su madre había sido tener una casa en Francia. Naturalmente, cuando reconoció la casa de campo de dos pisos con partes de madera, estaba en la mejor disposición para sentirse emocionada y que le gustara todo lo que veía.

La puerta principal de su nueva casa daba a una gran habitación con una chimenea de granito y vigas vistas. Tenía mucha personalidad y Rosalie sonrió. Su sonrisa se disipó un poco cuando comprobó que la cocina consistía en un fregadero de piedra y unos fogones antiguos que daba la sensación de que no los habían encendido desde hacía siglos. Las instalaciones del aseo eran igual de primitivas. Sin embargo, la otra habitación que había en el piso de abajo fue una sorpresa muy agradable. Era un porche acristalado muy luminoso que le serviría muy bien como estudio para trabajar. En el piso superior había dos habitaciones abuhardilladas. Abrió las ventanas para que se orearan y volvió a bajar por las escaleras de roble para salir de la casa.

El jardín tenía unas vistas maravillosas, un huerto y un riachuelo precioso. Jake disfrutaría muchísimo allí, se dijo Rosalie. Ya había visto todo lo que tenía que ver y decidió que tenía que analizar objetivamente su herencia. Emmett había dicho que era una casita de verano demasiado ensalzada y tenía toda la razón porque no había calefacción central, ni una cocina o un baño en condiciones. También había esperado que hubiera habido algunos muebles que completaran lo poco tenía ella, pero aparte de un par de sillas de mimbres en la habitación acristalada, la casa estaba completamente vacía. Por otro lado, el tejado y las paredes parecían sólidos, sus gastos de mantenimiento serían mínimos y, cuando tuviera unos ingresos aceptables, podría poner algunos adornos.

Cada vez estaba de mejor humor. Se sentó debajo de un árbol y comió algunas cosas que había comprado en las afueras de Quimper. Una vez satisfecha el hambre con media barra de pan rellena de tomates y jamón, se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta y se dispuso a limpiar la habitación donde pensaba dormir esa noche. Una hora después, cuando todo estaba completamente limpio, bajó la cama de la furgoneta. El cabecero y el pie eran de madera y llevarlos hasta la habitación no fue una tarea fácil. Estaba haciendo un último esfuerzo para subir el colchón cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta de la casa que estaba entreabierta. Casi lo había conseguido y se agarró a él mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Estaba decidida a no soltarlo y estiró el cuello para intentar ver quién estaba en el umbral de la puerta, pero era imposible.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó con la esperanza de que fuera Mike, que había llegado para echarle esa mano que le había ofrecido.

-Soy yo... -una voz masculina de tono grave y tranquilo le llegó con toda claridad-. Emmett.

Ella no podía verlo y la había sorprendido completamente. Rosalie dejó escapar una palabra bastante ordinaria. Una palabra que no había dicho jamás y le fastidió no poder dominar siquiera su lengua. En realidad, sólo quería que se la tragara la tierra. Emmett no podía haber elegido un momento peor para visitarla.

Emmett entró, estiró el cuello y se preguntó si ella estaría arriba con algún hombre.

-¿Piensas bajar pronto para hablar conmigo?

Rosalie, que se sentía atrapada y estúpida, dio la vuelta al colchón e intentó que pasara por la esquina mientras se estiraba todo lo que podía para intentar ver a Emmett. Sin embargo, ese movimiento fue suficiente para que se le escapara el colchón y la arrastrara escaleras abajo. Dio un grito, pero no sirvió de nada. El borde chocó contra las rodillas de Emmett y lo desequilibró antes de que pudiera apartarse.

Emmett cayó y apoyó las dos manos ambos lados de la cara atónita de Rosalie. Rosalie recibió el impacto de un hombre de casi dos metros de alto que estaba aplastándole la parte inferior del cuerpo.

-¡Zut alors! -Emmett la miró con furia.

Por un instante, mientras ella caía por las escaleras como si estuviera montada en una alfombra voladora de unos dibujos animados, todo le había parecido desenfocado, pero en ese momento se encontró mirando a unos ojos dorados como piedras preciosas que adornaban una cara masculina tan hermosa que habría cortado el aliento de cualquier mujer. Su pequeño cuerpo se mantenía tenso como la cuerda de un violín debajo del peso de Emmett. Notó en su pecho algo tan poderoso como doloroso y se le secó la boca. Los recuerdos físicos la estaban dominando y los sentidos sólo querían redescubrirlo.

El aroma limpio y evocador de Emmett, el mero olor de su piel, le resultó tan inmediatamente conocido, que ella misma se sorprendió. Miró sus rasgos delgados y morenos y se deleitó con las cejas de ébano, la nariz recta, los prominentes pómulos y la mandíbula firme. Luego volvió a conectar con sus impresionantes ojos y sintió una palpitación lenta y penetrante en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Los pezones se endurecieron de forma bochornosa debajo de la camiseta. Ella no quería sentirse así, apenas podía creerse que todavía reaccionara de esa forma a su virilidad primitiva y sin artificios, pero era como si se hubiera desatado toda una cadena de reacciones que ya no podía detener.

Estaba temblando. Movió un poco las caderas hacia arriba y separó ligeramente los muslos para aguantar mejor su peso. No podía negar que el pulso que se le había desbocado aunque hacía todo lo posible por recuperar la cordura.

-¿A qué demonios crees que estás jugando? -le preguntó Emmett con un tono que intentaba disimular la erección ardiente mientras se levantaba otra vez y se apartaba de ella.

Aquellas palabras fueron la perdición de Rosalie. La mera insinuación de que ella había bajado las escaleras montada en un colchón para golpearlo en las piernas hizo que estallara en una carcajada.

-Te parece gracioso, ¿verdad? -gruñó Emmett sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-¿A ti... no?

Antes de que pasara un segundo, la boca ávida y ardiente de emmett se había adueñado de la de Rosalie para frenar aquellas risas casi histéricas. Era una tentación erótica en estado puro. Una excitación electrizante se apoderó de Rose por primera vez en casi cuatro años. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el aire le quemaba en la garganta. La descarada introducción de su lengua en la humedad de su boca la estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su ser. - Perdió cualquier contacto con la realidad, lo agarró y dejó de ser una pareja pasiva. Le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, le acarició la espalda hasta alcanzar los hombros y le pasó los dedos de las manos por el pelo negro y sedoso.

-¿Emmett...?

-No...

Emmett se apartó de ella con un movimiento brusco. La miró con la respiración entrecortada y unos ojos como ascuas doradas que resaltaban sus rasgos salvajes y la tensión que tenía escrita en cada línea de su cara delgada y poderosa. Se puso de pie con un movimiento ágil, pero necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarse de ella. Darse cuenta le molestó y le sorprendió y, sobre todo, le desconcertó saber que lo que había acabado con su extraordinario dominio de sí mismo había sido aquella risa que tanto le recordó a aquel verano.

Nunca había olvidado esa risa contagiosa tan característica de ella; esa costumbre de soltar una carcajada en el momento o en el lugar menos apropiados; esa capacidad para levantarle el ánimo cuando lo tenía bajo. Él, un cínico solitario, había gozado con esa calidez, con esa tranquilidad confiada y extravagante con la que parecía amar. Emmett mantenía un gesto inexpresivo. El amor que ella le había ofrecido no valía un comino, pero el sexo había sido extraordinario, se recordó con una mezcla de diversión y amargura.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? -le recriminó Rosalie vacilantemente.

-¿Tú que crees, chérie?

El tono grave y seductor estremeció a Rosalie.

-No debiste hacerlo. Es agua pasada.

Rose, temblando como una hoja en medio de un huracán, se levantó y le dio la espalda. Las rodillas apenas la sujetaban. Los labios enrojecidos todavía la abrasaban y lo único que quería era volver a hundirse en sus brazos para deleitarse con sus besos hasta que la espantosa sensación de pérdida que había tenido por él se evaporara como un mal recuerdo.

Sin embargo, no debería estar pensando así de un hombre que la había utilizado y se había desembarazado de ella sin ningún miramiento. En realidad, era aterrador reconocer que todavía sentía ese anhelo y que era tan vulnerable. ¿Dónde estaban su orgullo y su inteligencia?

-¿Cómo has sabido que me mudaba hoy? -le preguntó mientras se agachaba para agarrar el colchón y ponerlo otra vez de costado.

Alguien que sabía que ella tenía una cita con el notario para recoger las llaves había cometido el error de comunicárselo a Carmen Cullen y esta había interrumpido inmediatamente la jornada laboral de Emmett. Había dejado a su madre en manos del atento médico, pero su paciencia había pasado por una prueba muy dolorosa. Su difunto padre sólo había ido a una de las fiestas campestres de Esme, por lo que él, Emmett, no podía entender que su madre considerara que aquellos prados descuidados fueran como tierra sagrada.

-Entiendo que quieras echar una ojeada a tu herencia -comentó Emmett con una tranquilidad forzada-. Naturalmente, tendrás curiosidad, pero no puedo creerme que estés pensando en vivir aquí.

-¿Por qué no puedes creerlo?

-Pas possible... no es habitable -le contestó él.

Rosalie lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Su traje tenía un corte impecable que le realzaba los anchos hombros, las estrechas caderas y los muslos largos y poderosos. Estaba impresionante y, sin darse cuenta, la mirada disimulada había dejado de serlo para convertirse en una mirada descarada. Se sonrojó cuando él arqueó una ceja con un gesto de sorpresa. Rosalie apoyó una esquina del colchón en el último escalón y le lanzó otra mirada.

¿No piensas echarme una mano? frunció el ceño como si lo hubiera desconcertado.

-Naturalmente, no debe ser fácil estar en forma cuando pasas todo el día en una oficina -Rosalie suspiró.

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa amplia y completamente inesperada.

-¿Crees que voy a tragarme un anzuelo tan evidente?

Rosalie se quedó clavada ante lo arrebatador de aquella sonrisa que conocía tan bien. El agarró el colchón con sus manos largas y fuertes, lo subió escaleras arriba, dobló con facilidad la esquina que había causado tantos problemas y se paró ante la habitación donde estaba montada la estructura de la cama.

-¿De dónde has sacado la cama? ¿De un vertedero? -le preguntó Emmett.

-Es vieja, pero sólida.

Sin embargo, la cama procedía de algo bastante parecido a un vertedero, aunque no pensaba reconocerlo. Casi todos los efectos y muebles que tenía en la furgoneta habían llegado del desván y el garaje de su tía, que Irina estaba vaciando.

-Todavía no me has dicho qué haces aquí -le dijo Rosalie a Emmett mientras se agachaba para rebuscar en una caja de cartón hasta que encontró unas sábanas.

Emmett observó la sábana que estaba extendiendo y se dio cuenta de que estaba cuidadosamente remendada con una tela de un color levemente distinto. La visión de la sábana remendada le sorprendió más de lo que quiso reconocer. Se la imaginó como una Cenicienta sentada a la luz de una vela y extendió las manos con un gesto desdeñoso.

-¿Por qué gastas tus fuerzas en esto? No puedes vivir aquí...

-Tú no podrías vivir aquí -le replicó Rosalie, que estaba remetiendo las sábanas para mantenerse ocupada y no mirarlo como una colegiala atontada-. Tú no podrías vivir sin todos tus lujos, pero yo estaré muy contenta con lo más esencial...

-Esa cama es doble... ¿con quién piensas compartirla? -le preguntó Emmett de improviso.

Rosalie se imaginó a Jake, que se metía en su cama a primera hora de la mañana y sonrió ligeramente.

Emmett se acercó a ella con el gesto tenso y los ojos brillantes por la ira.

-Si has decidido vivir en Duvernay, sólo habrá un hombre en tu cama y ese hombre seré yo, ¿entiendes?

Rosalie se irguió para mirarlo sin poder dar crédito a lo que había oído.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¿Es lo que querías? ¿Por eso has venido? -ronroneó Emmett aunque la pregunta tenía una insolencia que cortaba como un cuchillo-. ¿Quieres retomarlo donde lo dejamos aquel verano?

Rosalie le dio un tortazo, impulsada únicamente por una ira profunda e incontrolable.

-¿Te vale eso como respuesta?

A Emmett le sorprendió tanto el ataque físico, que retrocedió un paso.

Sus ojos dorados reflejaban una impresión evidente y Rosalie se sonrojó.

-Me has obligado a hacerlo...

Emmett la agarró con fuerza de las muñecas.

-Entonces, tendré que asegurarme de que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Rosalie intentó soltarse, pero no lo consiguió.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa! -le gritó llena de impotencia-. Has sido un grosero. Estoy en mi casa y tengo todo el derecho a estar aquí. Si entras en ella, lo mínimo es que te comportes con educación...

-¿O me violarás?

Rosalie seguía intentando zafarse de él y notó que la cara le ardía por la sardónica interrupción.

-¿No puedo venir a Francia sin que creas que sólo he venido para perseguirte?

Él hizo una mueca arrebatadora con la boca.

-A lo mejor quiero, que me caces...

-Pero yo no quiero volver a tener nada que ver contigo...

-¿No? -le preguntó Emmett mientras la atraía hacia sí.

-No... -le aseguró Rosalie a pesar de que el corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

-Puedo comportarme con muy buena educación -susurró Emmett.

-No cuando estás conmigo...

-Me has enfadado...

Bajó la arrogante cabeza morena para besarle la palma de una mano mientras le soltaba la otra. Ella se estremeció por la caricia. Ella retrocedió en el tiempo. Apretó los muslos con fuerza al sentir que se derretía. Se sentía sensible e inflamada y la vergüenza la atravesaba como un dardo. Ella era apasionada como lo era él y eso había sido una fuente de placer y descubrimientos. Había creído que hacían una pareja perfecta, pero en ese momento, cuando notaba que la sangre le fluía como lava ardiente, se sentía asustada y le parecía un signo de debilidad. Ella lo miraba sin poder contener el anhelo casi insoportable.

-No lo hagas...

-Que no, haga, ¿qué? -le preguntó Emmett con tono ronco-. Que no haga... ¿esto?

Le pasó la mano por el pelo para inclinarle la cabeza hacia atrás y le rozó el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua. Rosalie tembló al sentir el aliento ardiente.

-O, ¿esto?

El entró en los labios separados y ella gimió hasta que la dominó la impotencia cuando él volvió a separar la cabeza.

-Dime qué quieres, chérie.

Ella levantó una mano como si se moviera con voluntad propia y la hundió en su pelo. Se puso de puntillas y lo atrajo hacia sí porque quería sentir su boca más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Él la levantó en vilo y la besó con fuerza antes de dar un paso y dejarla en la cama. En ese instante, la cama cedió y se derrumbó con estrépito.

Christien soltó un juramento, volvió a recogerla del colchón y se alejó un poco con ella en brazos.

-Me había olvidado de que.. todavía no he apretado los tornillos -balbució Rosalie.

-Podrías haberte hecho daño -Emmett volvió a dejarla en el suelo.

-Me alegro de que haya pasado, ha evitado que hiciéramos una tontería -aseguró Rosalie.

Se oyeron unos pasos de hombre que subían por la escalera.

-¿Rose? -preguntó una voz conocida-. ¿Te pasa algo? He visto la puerta abierta y al entrar he oído un estruendo.

Rosalie, con una sonrisa, rodeó la figura inmóvil de Emmett y fue a las escaleras.

-Mike... me alegro de que hayas venido y voy a aprovecharme descaradamente de ti. ¿Qué tal se te dan los destornilladores?

Emmett, con mirada torva, observó al joven rubio que sonreía de satisfacción. Deseó darle una patada que lo mandara escaleras abajo.

-He traído la caja de herramientas -le reconoció Mike mientras pasaba junto a Emmett.

Emmett estaba tan dolido, que casi le hizo una mueca de burla.

-Mike..., te presento a Emmett.

Ninguno de los dos extendió la mano y se saludaron con un gesto de la cabeza.

Rosalie intentó pasar por alto que Emmett hacía que Mike pareciera bajo, delgaducho y mal afeitado. -Arreglaré la cama fácilmente -le aseguró el inglés antes de ponerse a silbar.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo abajo? -le preguntó Emmett a Rosalie con un susurro.

Rosalie empezó a bajar con la espalda rígida.

-¿Ese manitas silbador va a vivir aquí contigo?-le preguntó inexpresivamente Emmett.

-Creo que no es de tu incumbencia.

-Entonces, ¿puedo volver arriba y partirle el cuello?

Rosalie palideció.

-Estoy siendo muy claro. No quiero a ningún hombre cerca de ti. ¿Quién es?

Rosalie lo miró a los ojos y se le secó la boca. -No tienes derecho...

Emmett se volvió hacia las escaleras. -Iré a preguntárselo...

-¡No! -exclamó Rosalie espantada-. Es un amigo de mi tía que vive por aquí. Por amor de Dios, lo he conocido hoy.

A Emmett le parecía que no había llegado a pensar nada de lo que había dicho o hecho desde que había entrado en aquella casa, pero que ella reconociera que sólo era un conocido había apaciguado la ira irracional que intentaba contener.

Rosalie salió hasta el Ferrari plateado que había aparcado delante de la casa.

-Quiero que te marches y... que no vuelvas...

-No me mientas...

Ella cerró los puños con todas sus fuerzas y luchó con toda su alma contra su flaqueza.

-No voy a vender esta casa, voy a quedarme... Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber...

-¿Para que los dos nos quedemos despiertos en las noches calurosas?

Emmett avanzó un poco y la acorraló contra la superficie metálica caliente por el sol.

-Dímelo ahora -le ordenó él con un tono inflexible.

-No...

Rosalie, casi hipnotizada por el seductor brillo de sus ojos, lo miró con las pupilas dilatadas y el cuerpo ardiendo con una excitación casi irrefrenable.

-Dilo como lo piensas -la apremió Emmett mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

La puerta de la casa se cerró con un portazo y los dos se separaron bruscamente.

Mike miró a Rosalie con un gesto de disculpa. -Lo siento... ha sido el viento.

-Es un majadero muy listo -gruñó Emmett con un tono amenazador.

Rosalie se alejó sonrojada y sin decir una palabra. No se volvió para mirarlo porque darle la espalda le había costado un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano.

El Ferrari se puso en marcha y Mike puso los ojos en blanco.

-Veros a los dos es muy... ilustrativo.

-¿Verme con... Emmett? -Rosalie frunció el ceño-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Creo que nunca había visto una atracción tan fuerte. Acabo de salir de una relación bastante larga y ahora comprendo lo que era no tener... la chispa... sentir ese fuego.

Rose, sorprendida de que su reacción a Emmett fuera evidente incluso para un desconocido, se puso roja como un tomate.

-Lo has interpretado mal...

-No, no lo creo, pero sé ocuparme de mis asuntos.

Mike, con una sonrisa, le preguntó qué quería bajar de la furgoneta y ella le indicó unos muebles que había comprado con la intención de hacer que la habitación de Jake fuera más agradable.

Después de un par de horas, con la furgoneta vacía y sola otra vez, Rosalie se desnudó para lavarse el pelo y el resto de su cuerpo; sólo contaba con un lavabo y un cazo. Cuando se metió en su anticuada cama, seguía pensando en Emmett. El pasado siempre la asaltaba cuando se sentía más débil; siempre miraba hacia atrás para intentar dar con el momento exacto en el que su fantasía de felicidad eterna había empezado a resquebrajarse.

Al final de la tercera semana de vacaciones, cuando llevaba una semana con Emmett, Tanya había aparecido de visita. Emmett estaba hablando por teléfono mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo medio dormida. Todavía recordaba haber levantado la cabeza para ver a la encantadora morena con un traje de lino marrón que estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa radiante y que los saludaba con la mano de forma muy amistosa. Tanya le había parecido muy simpática, recordó Rose con amargura. Naturalmente, ella tenía diecisiete años y había aceptado a Tanya por su apariencia y a la otra mujer le resultó fácil ganarse su confianza.

-Yo creía que me encontraría con Eloise... No debería comentarlo -le susurró Tanya como si fuera su mejor amiga en el preciso instante en que Emmett se alejó-. Pero estaba deseando que Emmett conociera a alguien nuevo y parecéis muy felices juntos. Por favor, no me pongas en un compromiso, no digas que la he mencionado.

La amiga de la infancia de Emmett sólo había necesitado media hora para plantar las semillas de la inseguridad y la desconfianza. Enseguida supo quién era la modelo de París que tanya daba por sentado que seguía con Emmett y la inteligente morena le ofreció algunos valiosos consejos para su relación con emmet.

-No quisiera entrometerme, pero creo que debo advertirte de que Emmett en realidad detesta que le mimen constantemente. Habla de otros novios, le encanta la competencia. No se concentra mucho en lo que dicen las mujeres...

Naturalmente, le bastaron algunas preguntas bien formuladas para darse cuenta de que no era una estudiante de arte de veintiún años. Emmett nunca le había preguntado cosas concretas. ¿Por qué se le habría ocurrido fingir ser alguien que no era desde la primera vez que se conocieron?, se preguntó rosalie con cierta preocupación. Ella pensó que un hombre con un Ferrari y una villa fantástica no haría ni caso a una chica de diecisiete años recién salida del colegio. Se había adelantado cuatro años a lo que le gustaría ser en el futuro. Después de ese ataque de imaginación no tuvo que fingir nada más porque su relación se basó en el presente más inmediato.

No estuvieron separados ni un día hasta que Emmett tuvo que ir a París por trabajo. Nadie le preguntaba adónde iba ni qué hacía, ya que su padre tenía bastante con lidiar con el temperamento de su joven mujer. En realidad, parecía que siempre se sentía amenazado, recordó Rosaliecon amargura. Gracias a las rabietas de Lisa, los amigos de su familia se habían metido en una dinámica de actividad frenética para intentar encubrir que estaban pasando unas vacaciones espantosas. Sólo las más jóvenes del grupo habían comprendido que si rose prefería quedarse sola todos los días y todas las noches era por algo más que por culpa de su madrastra.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? -le había preguntado una noche a emmett.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que hay algo que me gusta? –Emmett soltó una carcajada cuando ella le dio un puñetazo de broma en las costillas-. Que nunca intentas ser lo que no eres -dijo con una seriedad impresionante-. Agradezco saber a qué atenerme...

Ella se deshizo en sonrisas hasta que comprendió que lo que acababa de oír debería helarle la sangre. A un hombre que valoraba la sinceridad y la honradez no le gustaría mucho una jovencita que le había contado un montón de mentiras para intentar parecer más madura y sofisticada. Durante aquellos últimos días, ella se había sentido más insegura porque emmett estaba más silencioso y distante con ella y temía que empezara a aburrirse de la relación.

-Creo que está distanciándose de mí -le confesó a Esme cuando la visitó por segunda vez en su villa.

-Emmett es serio y profundo por naturaleza -la tranquilizó la anciana-. No es fácil entender a los hombres complejos, sobre todo si son jóvenes e impulsivos.

Cuando, unos días después, Tanya reveló «accidentalmente» la edad que tenía Rosalie, emmett sacó a relucir un genio que ella no había llegado a imaginarse. Sin embargo, la peor humillación seguramente fuera cuando emmett, si aviso previo, fue a la granja decidido a conocer a sus padres. Vera salió de la piscina con los pechos desnudos para coquetear con él y eso provocó una discusión de borrachos entre su padre y su madrastra. Emmett se comportó demasiado correcta y discretamente. Rosalie, que captó el rechazo que disimulaba, sintió una vergüenza enorme por su familia.

-¿Debo considerar que me has dejado? -le preguntó horrorizada mientras él se montaba en su deportivo.

-Me he metido en esto precipitadamente. Tengo que pensar -le dijo antes de darle un beso fugaz que la dejó sin respiración para separarse inmediatamente después-. Solo.

-¡No creas que voy a quedarme sentada esperándote! -le avisó ella, que súbitamente se sentía muy asustada por el nuevo distanciamiento que notaba en él y por la rígida disciplina que se había impuesto cuando estaba con ella.

Emmett la miró con una tristeza tan sincera, que ella se sintió incómoda.

-Pareces tan joven... No puedo creerme que otra persona me haya desvelado lo que yo tendría que haber sabido desde el principio.

Se fue a París y no la llamó por teléfono ni se puso en contacto con ella. Tanya dejó caer que habría ido a ver a Eloise, que había pasado casi todo el verano trabajando en Londres. Rosalie, atormentada por su silencio, buscó la compañía de sus amigas por primera vez en todas las vacaciones. Hizo todo lo posible para no demostrar que tenía el corazón hecho añicos. Nunca pudo imaginarse que la próxima vez que vería Emmett sería en la sala de espera de un hospital después de una tragedia inimaginable que no dejaba resquicio alguno para los sentimientos personales ni el diálogo.

Emmett, con una toalla atada a la cintura y mojado por la ducha, miraba al infinito por la enorme ventana del dormitorio.

Se sentía desasosegado por la mera idea de saber que Rosalie estaba al otro lado de los terrenos que rodeaban la casa de sus antepasados. Además, la había dejado con un tal Mike, un desconocido mal afeitado. Un desconocido que también la deseaba. ¿Acaso no era raro que un hombre fuera de visita con la caja de herramientas en la mano? ¿Un hombre no podría interpretar la amistosa naturalidad de rose como una invitación a algo más? ¿Cómo no se le habría ocurrido que Rosalie podía estar en peligro? La había dejado a merced de un manitas sonriente que podía ser un psicópata. Se quitó la toalla y empezó a vestirse.

Había una luz tenue en los dos pisos de la casa de campo. Emmett se bajó del coche, avanzó por el sendero y se paró junto a un viejo árbol para mirar dentro de un agujero que había en el tronco. Sacó una llave polvorienta, pero volvió a dejarla en su sitio con el ceño fruncido. Golpeó la puerta con la aldaba...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 4.**

Cuando oyó el golpe, Rose estaba echa un ovillo en la butaca de mimbre que había metido dentro de la casa. Dio un respingo que casi la tiró al suelo. ¿Quién podía llamar a la puerta después de medianoche? Se cubrió con la manta porque sólo llevaba un escueto camisón.

Era Emmett, con el pelo moreno agitado por la brisa y los ojos dorados clavados en ella. El corazón se le paró, luego empezó a latir con toda su fuerza y le pareció que el suelo se balanceaba debajo de sus pies. Ella lo miró con unos ojos de un verde maravilloso medio cubiertos por un mechón de pelo color miel. La boca era carnosa, delicada, húmeda y rosa.

-¿Por qué has vuelto? -le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Emmett ni siquiera se lo planteaba. Había vuelto porque no podía estar lejos. Entró y cerró la puerta. Le tomó los dedos y los soltó de la manta. Con las tupidas pestañas velando su mirada, le separó la manta de los hombros y la dejó caer lentamente.

-¿Emmett...? -susurró ella vacilantemente.

El apenas podía tomar aliento mientras observaba sus curvas exuberantes y provocativas. Una lujuria insaciable lo atrapó con una fuerza superior a cualquier vicio. El algodón blanco moldeaba sus pechos altos y rebosantes y la tela era demasiado fina como para ocultar la protuberancia rosada de los pezones. Quería tocarla, saborearla, volverla loca con el mismo deseo que le abrasaba a él.

-Si Mike hubiera seguido aquí contigo... Creo que lo habría rajado de arriba abajo -le confesó atropelladamente.

Rose volvió a taparse con la manta, pero las manos le temblaban.

-No me acuesto con todo el mundo... no lo he hecho nunca ni lo haré. No tienes ningún motivo para pensar eso, pero si estuviera con él, no sería asunto tuyo...

-Pero yo lo he hecho un asunto mío, ma belle.

Ella lo miró a los ojos aunque sabía que no debería haberlo hecho. La intensidad de la mirada disparó todas sus alarmas, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. En realidad, no podía moverse. Durante casi cuatro años había dedicado todas sus energías a ser una buena madre para Jake y a estudiar para licenciarse en la universidad de arte. Había tenido que esforzarse mucho para ser una madre soltera y una estudiante, que, además, necesitaba un trabajo de media jornada. No había tenido mucho tiempo para salir con hombres, pero eso tampoco había sido un sacrificio cuando ningún hombre normal podía desalojar a emmett de su cabeza. Emmett, con su pelo moreno sobre la frente oscura, con el peligroso brillo dorado en sus ojos impresionantes, sin que nada alterara la perfección de su belleza dura y varonil. emmett, el definitivo de entre los inalcanzables .

Con la boca seca, volvió a centrarse en el hombre de carne y hueso que tenía delante.

-¿Por qué quieres que yo vuelva a ser asunto tuyo?

-No lo sé -emmett dejó escapar una risa áspera-. Estaré loco, pero sigo aquí.

A ella le extrañó que dijera que era una locura volver a estar con ella y seguir allí. Estaba a unos centímetros, tan impresionante y tan cerca que le flaqueaban las piernas.

-Deberías marcharte...

-Debería, pero no lo haré.

-¿Es una amenaza o una promesa? -susurró ella.

-¿Qué quieres que sea, mon ange?

Su presencia era tanto una amenaza como una promesa y ella lo sabía. Nunca había dejado de desearlo y nunca había conseguido odiarlo. ¿Cómo habría podido hacerlo cuando entendía por qué se habían mantenido alejados? La tragedia que había asolado a sus familias había sido de tales proporciones, que había acabado con lo poco que quedaba de su relación.

-¿Qué quiero...? Adivínalo.

Lo quería a él y sólo a él. Era una verdad que tenía tan enraizada que no podía negarla ni por orgullo.

Emmett resopló con un brillo acerado en los ojos. La tomó en vilo en una demostración de confianza y fuerza masculina que la hizo sentirse débil, voluptuosa y aturdida.

La besó ávidamente en la boca y le separó los labios para irrumpir en su receptivo interior. Ella se estremeció hasta la médula. El corazón se le salía del pecho y se estiró para profundizar el contacto. Era tan maravilloso, que su propio anhelo era como una adicción. El la apoyó contra la pared e introdujo la lengua con voracidad.

Rose hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para separar los labios de los de él y cerró los ojos para intentar conservar algo de dominio de sí misma.

-Todo me da vueltas -farfulló.

Con un movimiento casi torpe que no se parecía en nada a su elegancia habitual, él la separó de la pared y la estrechó contra sí. La estrechó con tanta fuerza, que ella casi no podía respirar.

-Lo siento... He perdido el control -dijo él entre dientes.

Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y esbozó una gran sonrisa en su interior, donde él no podía verla. Ese era el hombre que nunca bebía más de una copa de alcohol porque para él era inconcebible no tener el dominio completo de sí mismo. Hacer que perdiera el control aunque fuera un segundo era un logro mayúsculo y oírselo decir era un verdadero placer.

-Yo nunca conservo el control cuando estoy contigo -susurró ella sin resentimiento ni placer, sencillamente aceptando que era así.

emmett se sintió embriagado por un triunfo tan viejo como el mundo. Ella era suya, seguía siendo suya. Él no razonaba según principios que consideraba de un sexismo primitivo ni era posesivo con las mujeres, pero ella era diferente y él también era diferente con ella y eso era un enigma al que no le había dedicado ni un segundo de su tiempo. La dejó en el suelo del dormitorio donde había una lámpara encendida sobre una caja que hacía de mesilla de noche. Él no se consideraba imaginativo, pero ya estaba viendo aquella habitación desnuda decorada con todas esas cosas tan femeninas que ella adoraba.

emmett, con la mirada oscura y dorada medio cubierta por las pestañas, la observó con tanta intensidad que ella sintió que la abrasaba con su virilidad.

-Te miro y te deseo tanto que me muero le confesó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y la atraía hacia sí para colocarla entre los muslos.

¿Sería por eso por lo que él seguía siendo tan especial para ella?, se preguntó rosalie. Tenía la capacidad de mirarla y de hacer que se sintiera como si fuese una mujer extraordinaria cuando ella sabía que era una mujer normal y corriente. Algo más impresionante todavía cuando emmett sí era alguien realmente extraordinario. Incluso con vaqueros gastados y un jersey de algodón marrón, rebosaba sofisticación. Tenía esa belleza masculina que sólo se veía en las pantallas de cine. Esos hombres solían dirigirse hacia mujeres realmente hermosas, pero ella agradecía humilde y eternamente que algo que no sabía qué era lo hubiera llevado hasta ella.

Vulnerable y casi mareada por sus sentimientos, rose lo miró.

-¿emmett...?

-Eres preciosa, ma belle -dijo mientras le quitaba la cinta que le sujetaba la melena rizaba de color caramelo.

-No lo so y... -Shhh...

Le acarició el pelo y se inclinó para introducir la lengua entre los labios jugosos y tentadores como unas fresas.

Ella se estremeció, se inclinó y tuvo que apoyar las manos en los muslos de él para mantenerse en pie. Los pezones le dolían por la tersura. La sola idea de tener sus manos expertas sobre el cuerpo hacía que temblara de anhelo y había abandonado todo pensamiento racional o contención.

-Por favor... -se oyó decir a sí misma.

-Quiero tomármelo con calma... Me lo he imaginado demasiadas veces -susurró él con la voz ronca.

Rose hipnotizada, lo miraba a los fantásticos ojos dorados cubiertos por unas pestañas negras y más largas que las de ella misma. Como las de Jake, se dijo a sí misma antes de que se le secara la garganta al comprender que tendría que no tenía más alternativa que hablarle de su hijo en ese momento. La idea la acobardó y puso la mente en blanco.

Emmett le quitó los tirantes del camisón y dejó al descubierto la redondez cremosa y orgullosa de sus pechos. La tela le rozó las protuberancias rosadas y ella, ardiendo de deseo, notó que el camisón le caía hasta las caderas. Él dejó escapar un gruñido de admiración.

-Deja de mirarme... -jadeó ella, que se sentía abochornada por el terrible deseo que la mantenía allí expuesta a su vista y anhelante de que la acariciara.

-No puedo... eres exquisita.

Emmett la atrajo hacia sí y tomó con la boca un pezón rosa y erguido.

Ella, con un jadeo, soltó todo el aire que había contenido, separó los labios e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás con una sensación dulce y arrebatadora que le recorría todo el cuerpo mientras el calor húmedo de sus entrañas aumentaba de intensidad. Él, con las manos sobre sus redondeadas caderas, devoraba un pezón y luego el otro y ella gemía de forma apremiante. Sólo existía él y lo que podía hacer que ella sintiera.

Le recorría los pechos con los dedos largos y diestros mientras la besaba en la boca una y otra vez y la voracidad masculina de sus besos la enloqueció. Ella se aferró a él, notó que el camisón caía hasta el suelo y emitió un grito sordo mientras los firmes dedos de él le acariciaban la carne húmeda y sensible de entre los muslos. Ella se estremecía completamente abandonada a las exigencias de su cuerpo. La tumbó en la cama y la miró mientras se quitaba el jersey sin ninguna elegancia.

-Ciel... Se me había olivado lo que era estar contigo, ma belle.

La observó con cierto descaro.

-Yo nunca me he olvidado.

Rosalie comprobaba con deleite el tamaño y la fuerza de su cuerpo y la protuberancia que se marcaba debajo de los vaqueros hizo que temblara de deseo. Completamente consciente de su desnudez y de los ojos que la devoraban, arqueó las piernas y él le correspondió con una sonrisa perversa y divertida.

Ella no podía apartar los ojos de él. Su esbelto torso tenía un triángulo de rizos oscuros en los pectorales. Tenía unos músculos poderosos, pero era ágil de movimientos como un atleta. Tenía el vientre plano como una tabla de lavar y dividido en dos por una línea de pelo negro y sedoso. Lo miró mientras se desabrochaba los vaqueros, se los quitaba y dejaba al descubierto unos bóxers y unos muslos largos y cubiertos de vello. Ella se sintió abrumada por su excitación.

-Me enloqueces de deseo -gruñó E mmett.

Rose se estremeció con su acento aterciopelado y seductor. Él la atrajo hacia sí e hizo un esfuerzo para conservar la calma y sosegar el ritmo con unos besos cariñosos, pero ella lo atrapó con su lengua y él oprimió su erección contra la pelvis de ella con un gemido sordo y profundo. Ella estaba tumbada en la cama mientras él la devoraba con besos desenfrenados y arrebatadores. Rosalie lo necesitaba cada vez más y arqueó la espalda mientras gemía su nombre contra su boca insaciable y él se deleitaba con sus pezones.

-Por favor...

-Si no espero, te haré daño -le advirtió Emmett rechinando los dientes.

-No ... no lo harás -ella le habría dicho cualquier cosa.

-Sí .. . como la primera vez, como un estúpido, como un chico demasiado ansioso –Emmett la miró con su fabuloso cuerpo rígido mientras intentaba mantener el control.

-No fue culpa tuya -Rosalie le besó la mandíbula-. Era mi primera vez y debería habértelo dicho, pero me dio vergüenza.

Emmett parpadeó. ¿Su primera vez? Cuando se conocieron, era virgen, inocente al cien por cien, pura e inmaculada y él no lo notó. Se quedó atónito al comprobar que en algún lugar remoto de su ser, donde el deseo no lo dominaba, siempre lo había sospechado, pero nunca lo había sacado a la luz y se había enfrentado a ello. ¿Por qué? ¿Era posible que se hubiera negado a aceptar esa responsabilidad?

-Emmett...

El tenía los ojos empañados por una sensación de remordimiento y se preparó para separarse de ella, pero rosalie le acariciaba la cabeza con sus delicadas manos y él la miró a los resplandecientes ojos verdes y cayó presa de su hechizo. El embriagador contacto de las bocas volvió a disparar el anhelo hasta el frenesí y el ansia aumentó cuando él tanteó la sensibilidad ardiente y sedosa entre los muslos de ella, que sentía un tormento sensual y se arqueaba y le suplicaba más con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-Tengo que entrar en ti... -emmett la puso debajo de él.

Introdujo su turgente miembro en su intimidad ardiente y húmeda y empujó con fuerza. La impresión la paralizó momentáneamente. Podía notar cómo la atravesaba y su excitación era casi insoportable después de tanto tiempo. Aquella posesión la estremecía en lo más profundo de su alma voluptuosa. La sangre le rugía a través de las venas y el corazón le martilleaba mientras él la llevaba a un ritmo enloquecedor. Ella voló a una altura que nunca había alcanzado, gritó su nombre y su cuerpo se le desgarró en un éxtasis incontenible. Era algo tan maravilloso, que casi le dolía, y los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas. Su espléndido cuerpo se estremeció y ella se aferró a él. Era como si hubiera pasado cuatro años en un letargo del que hubiera despertado repentinamente. Estaba conmocionada.

Emmett emergió del orgasmo más fantástico de su vida e intentó tomar aliento. Se dio la vuelta, la arrastró con él y la miró aturdido. Le apartó la melena del rostro ovalado y notó que le temblaba la mano. Eso le impresionó más todavía.

Rosalie aspiró el aroma dulzón de su piel y gozó al reconocerlo, aunque una vocecita le decía para sus adentros que acababa de cometer una locura.

emmett la besó en la delicada frente y volvió a colocarla sobre él.

-Una vez no es suficiente contigo.

-No seas avaricioso -bromeó ella mientras se acurrucaba en su cuerpo decidida a no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Debería haberme imaginado que eras virgen cuando nos conocimos.

Emmett resopló porque estaba empezando a desenmarañar la asombrosa realidad del marasmo de información equivocada con el que había protegido deliberadamente los recuerdos de ella durante aquellos años.

-No querías saberlo... pensabas que podría comprometerte de alguna manera -susurró rosalie-. Me dije a mí misma que no te habías dado cuenta, pero en realidad estaba intentando explicarme algo que no podía entender al ser tan joven.

Hacía casi cuatro años que nadie era tan sincero con emmett y sus dientes blancos y perfectos chirriaron un momento. Como norma, las mujeres nunca le decían las verdades a la cara.

-No fue así...

Claro que había sido así, se dijo Rose con tristeza. Ella había perdido la cabeza y había intentado ser algo que no era. Él, por su lado, había tomado aquello para lo que están programados todos los hombres jóvenes: había conquistado sexualmente a una mujer dispuesta. Todo lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido inevitable según el sexo de cada uno; ella se había enamorado perdidamente y él se había aburrido de ella.

-Sí fue así... y te aburriste...

Todo el cuerpo de Emmett estaba en tensión.

-No me aburrí... te fuiste con aquel tipejo de la Harley.

-No lo hice.

Emmett la levantó, se la quitó de encima y la dejó a su lado.

-Di la verdad por una vez en tu vida.

Rose, furiosa, se sentó.

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

-¿Dónde está el cuarto de baño? -le preguntó Emmett.

-Abajo -Rose apretó los dientes; sus ojos verdes echaban chispas-. Fui con Pete en su moto y Bella y Alice también fueron con los amigos de él en sus motos. Salí esa noche, pero no pasó nada.

-¡Por favor! No me vengas con cuentos. Te vi besándote con él en el pueblo... ¡zorra! -le espetó Emmett con una rabia que le sorprendió a él mismo.

Rosalie se quedó petrificada mientras Emmett se levantaba de la cama de un salto y se ponía los vaqueros. Rosalie se acordaba de que al bajarse ella de la moto, Pete se había inclinado hacia delante y la había besado antes de separarse. Fue un segundo y ella no quiso montar un número delante de todo el mundo por algo tan poco importante.

-Viste aquello... -balbució ella realmente espantada-. ¡Oh, no!

Emmet la miró con un hiriente gesto de burla.

-¿Lo hiciste con él en la moto como te tumbaste en el capó de mi coche para mí?

-¡No seas repugnante!

Rose se sentía herida y furiosa, pero consiguió que su ágil cerebro funcionara con rapidez. Fue como si la pieza de un rompecabezas encajara de repente, pero, al revés que en un rompecabezas, esa pieza había cambiado por completo el dibujo. Lo que vio emmett, de forma aislada, debió de parecer horrible. Él había estado toda la semana en París, no se había puesto en contacto con ella y al volver la había visto besándose con otro.

-¿Por qué no te enfrentaste conmigo o me dijiste algo? -le preguntó rosalie mientras él se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

-¿Crees que iba a rebajarme tanto? -le preguntó él a su vez con tono de incredulidad.

Rosalie quiso gritar de impotencia y lo siguió.

Emmett salió del cuarto de baño atónito por las instalaciones.

-¡No te puedes ni lavar!

-Hay un lavabo y un chorro de agua caliente. Quiero hablar de Pete...

-¿Ese es su nombre...? ¡Cerda!

-¡Basta! -le gritó Rosalie-. Mis amigas y sus amigos estaban delante y era a plena luz del día. Fui a dar una vuelta en su moto y nada más. Ese estúpido besito que viste fue lo único que pasó entre nosotros.

-¿Crees que voy a creérmelo?

-¿Por qué no? No le devolví el beso y todo fue tan rápido, que tampoco pude empujarlo... fue una tontería. Estaba loca por ti...

-¡La mentirosa más grande de Europa!

Rosalie se quedó pálida y luego se puso roja como un tomate por el remordimiento porque no podía rebatirlo.

-En eso no miento. No me habría ido con ningún otro y deberías haberlo sabido, pero quizá tú si lo hicieras y sólo necesitabas una excusa para deshacerte de mí.

Emmett soltó un juramento en francés, pero estaba más tranquilo y empezaba a dudar. En aquella época, él también había creído que ella estaba demasiado loca por él como para irse con otro. Sin embargo, también sabía que, ella era muy joven y que los encaprichamientos de las chicas jóvenes podían durar muy poco.

-Para ti fue la excusa definitiva para alejarte, ¿verdad?

La mirada de Rosalie reflejaba el espanto que le producía recordar cuando se encontraron como dos desconocidos en la sala de espera del hospital donde se juntaron todos los que habían sufrido las consecuencias de la ebriedad de Henrie Hale.

Henrie Hale había tomado una curva por el carril contrario de la carretera y había empotrado su todoterreno contra el Porsche de eleaar Cullen. Vera , la madrastra de Rosalie, había sido la única persona adulta que no iba en el coche de su marido y se puso histérica en la sala de espera. Bella estaba destrozada por la muerte de su madre y esperaba saber el resultado de la operación de urgencia de su padre. Alice y su hermana pequeña Cintia se abrazaban. Habían perdido a sus padres. La madre de Leah estaba muy grave y ella rezaba para que se salvara.

Emmett había aparecido con Tanya; sus ojos negros reflejaban desolación, conmoción y dolor. Rosalie0 había querido ir a abrazarlo, pero no había tenido el temple de acercarse al hombre que amaba y que había perdido a su padre por culpa de la ebriedad y la temeridad inexcusable de su propio padre.

-La muerte de mi padre... el accidente... nunca me habría apartado de ti -Emmett, con un gesto tenso en su delgado rostro, la rodeó con sus musculosos brazos.

-No hice nada con Pete -insistió Rosalie, que estaba dispuesta a que la escuchara.

Emmett le pasó una mano anhelante por el pelo y la besó con ansia. No quería darle más vueltas al pasado. Sólo quería pensar en la próxima vez que estaría con ella y en la siguiente y en cuántas veces podría ir allí desde París. ¿Para encontrarse con ella en la casa de verano de su tía abuela en Duvernay? Imposible. Le buscaría algún sitio más adecuado y mucho mejor en otro lado.

De madrugada, Rosalie abrió los ojos y gimió de placer por las expertas caricias de Emmett.

-¿Otra vez...?

Estaba maravillada por el vigor de Emmett y encantada de que él fuera tan exigente.

-¿Estás cansada?

Su maravilloso acento era tan efectivo como la forma en que había conseguido derretirla incluso cuando estaba medio dormida.

-Ni se te ocurra parar.

Emmett se rió antes de dar rienda suelta a su descarada oleada de deseo y dejarla aturdida con una sobredosis de placer.

Cuando Rosalie volvió a despertarse, ya había amanecido y al estirarse comprobó que le dolían una docena de sitios bastante íntimos. Se volvió para mirar a Emmett mientras dormía. Las pestañas larguísimas, los pómulos angulosos y una sombra de un tono negro azulado que le marcaba la mandíbula. Tenía la sábana alrededor de la cadera y dejaba al descubierto un brazo largo y musculoso y una mata de vello que le cubría parte del pecho. Ella suspiró soñadoramente con la barbilla apoyada en las manos. Era como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo y no quisiera despertarse y reconocer que cuatro años después tendría que ser mucho más sensata.

Era el padre de su hijo y por eso tampoco era tan raro que no hubiera podido olvidarlo. En cualquier caso, ya parecía que había quedado claro que aquel verano se habían separado por un estúpido malentendido. Pero Emmett era así, un cínico y pesimista que siempre esperaba lo peor. Hizo una mueca con la boca. Ya entendía por qué no le había dedicado ni cinco minutos el día de la investigación por el accidente. Su orgullo le impedía pasar por alto o perdonar la traición. .Por primera vez, también comprendió que la propia intensidad del rechazo había sido muy reveladora.

No se avergonzaba de haberse acostado con él, y sabía que, si él se despertaba, ella no le negaría nada. Era el único hombre con el que se había acostado, pero era literalmente suyo porque se lo pedía constantemente y, si seguía amándolo, como sospechaba, ¿tenía eso algo de malo? Sobre todo cuando, al parecer, el destino les había dado una segunda oportunidad. ¿O habría sido Esme quien les había dado una segunda oportunidad?

Rosalie sonrió porque notaba un cosquilleo de felicidad, pero volvió a ponerse tensa al darse cuenta de que Emmett se llevaría una buena sorpresa cuando ella le hablara de Jake. Decidió que pasaría algún tiempo con Emmett antes de darle la gran noticia. Redescubrirían su relación y aclararían cualquier otro equívoco que pudiera surgir. ¿Cómo se sentiría él al saber que era padre de un niño de tres años? ¿Espantado? ¿Encantado? Pero, ¿no estaría adelantándose a los acontecimientos y siendo una presuntuosa? A lo mejor emmett se había acostado con ella por mero placer. A lo mejor volvía a marcharse en cuanto se despertara. A lo mejor todo aquello no había significado nada para él.

Pálida como la cera y mareada por la hipótesis, Rosalie dejó de mirarlo y se levantó de la cama. Miró el reloj e hizo un gesto de disgusto porque eran casi las nueve. Tenía un montón de cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo. Al día siguiente, tendría que levantarse temprano para tomar el transbordador de vuelta a Inglaterra. Bajó para asearse un poco y vestirse. Llamaría a Irina desde la cabina que había visto en el pueblo y hablaría con Jake. Compraría leña y encendería la cocina y también compraría los víveres esenciales. Dentro de poco más de una semana volvería a Francia con Jake y tenía que conseguir que la casa fuera lo más acogedora posible.

¿Debía dejarle una nota a Emmett para explicarle a dónde había ido y cuándo pensaba volver? ¿No resultaría pegajosa? Se sintió demasiado vulnerable al rechazo. Lo mejor sería no hacer nada. El ya sabía dónde estaba ella y además tendría que irse a su casa para desayunar porque allí no había nada. En cualquier caso, al hacer el amor con él la noche anterior, ella había demostrado una considerable capacidad de superar el mayor obstáculo que había entre ellos: el espantoso accidente en el que habían muerto sus padres. Independientemente de lo que sintiera Emmett, su familia se horrorizaría cuando se enterara de que volvían a estar juntos, por no decir nada de su paternidad. Quince minutos después, Rosalie se fue en el coche.

Estaba recordando cómo Esme había intentado excusar a sus familiares por la abierta hostilidad que le habían demostrado durante la investigación del accidente.

-Mi sobrina, la madre de Emmett está sedada. Su sufrimiento es espantoso -le confesó la anciana-. Todos lloramos a Eleazar, pero, con el tiempo, la familia también comprenderá a todos los que han perdido a sus seres queridos.

Cuando Emmett se despertó, se sorprendió de encontrarse solo en la casa. Nunca había pasado una noche con una mujer. Al principio no podía creerse que Rosalie se hubiera ido y fue al porche acristalado desde donde se veía todo el jardín, pero comprobó que no había nadie por ningún lado.

La habitación estaba llena de los materiales de un artista y, cuando vio una miniatura, se quedó mirándola con cierta sorpresa. Nunca había visto nada tan pequeño, perfecto y minucioso como aquel paisaje. Si aquella miniatura al óleo era de Rosalie, ella tenía mucho talento, pero también estaba convencido que se destrozaría la vista al trabajar a aquella escala.

Emmett decidió que debía de haber ido a comprar algo para el desayuno. Volvió a la habitación y se acercó a la ventana cuando oyó un coche que se acercaba.

Un Mercedes plateado avanzaba por la carretera. Frunció levemente el ceño porque su madre tenía un coche parecido, aunque no había conducido un coche desde el accidente de su marido. Sin embargo, tampoco pudo evitar acordarse de la reacción histérica que tuvo cuando se enteró de que Rosalie iba a tomar posesión de la casa de Esme. Su Ferrari estaba aparcado en la misma puerta. Le pareció que era una locura pensar que su madre podía estar tan mal de la cabeza como para merodear por la casa como una acosadora cualquiera. Aun así, quiso ver la matrícula del coche, pero para cuando llegó a la puerta principal, el Mercedes ya había desaparecido.

Emmett empleó casi todo el tiempo haciendo llamadas desde su teléfono móvil para organizar un viaje a una casa del valle del Loira. Era muy pintoresca, estaba apartada y tenía unas vistas maravillosas. Estaba seguro de que Rosalie aceptaría la oferta porque lo contrario sería de locos. Cuando pasaron otros treinta minutos sin que ella apareciera, empezó a preocuparse de que le hubiera podido pasar algo. ¿Se habría ido en su destartalada furgoneta y se habría olvidado de que en Francia conducen por un lado de la carretera distinto que en Inglaterra? Se montó en su coche y se dirigió al pueblo, que estaba a un par de kilómetros. Rosalie tenía que haber pasado por allí para llegar a la casa y, si había ido a comprar comida, ese era el sitio más normal de hacerlo.

Al llegar a la estrecha calle en cuesta, vio a Rosalie. Estaba muy atractiva con una falda vaquera muy corta y una camiseta blanca mientras charlaba y reía con un hombre muy sonriente que le llenaba la furgoneta con troncos de madera y le miraba las esbeltas piernas. No parecía que hubiera ido a comprar algo para desayunar ni parecía tener mucha prisa por volver a la casa.

Rosalie vio el Ferrari y se quedó helada. Emmett la miraba con la ventanilla bajada, unas gafas de sol que le ensombrecían la expresión y la impresionante mandíbula en un gesto de firmeza. Se bajó del coche, eran casi dos metros de masculinidad esbelta, ágil y arrebatadora. Notó que le ardían las mejillas y se le secaba la boca al recordar la noche que habían pasado juntos.

-¿Cómo has sabido dónde estaba? -le preguntó ella sin aliento.

-No lo sabía. Me vuelvo a mi casa -murmuró Emmett con un tono frío como el hielo.

Rosalie se sintió despechada.

-Te recogeré a las doce... ¿de acuerdo? -Emmett sonrió contra su voluntad.

El rostro de Rosalie recuperó la alegría.

-¿Adónde vamos a ir?

-Me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa, chérie.

Rosalie debería haber limpiado la vieja cocina y haber fregado los suelos de terracota, pero en cambio estaba lavándose el pelo, soñando despierta como una colegiala y humedeciendo el único vestido que había llevado con la esperanza de que se le quitaran .las arrugas.

Emmett, increíblemente atractivo con unos pantalones de algodón color crema y una camisa negra, la recogió y la llevo a un aeródromo donde se montaron en un avión privado.

-¿Piensas pilotar tú? -le preguntó Rosalie un poco asustada.

-Tengo licencia de vuelo desde muy joven y soy dueño de unas líneas aéreas -le recordó él.

-No me gusta volar y, si tengo que hacerlo, prefiero un Jumbo -reconoció Rosalie con una mueca.

-Es un vuelo muy corto, ma belle -Emmett sonrió de oreja a oreja y a ella le dio un vuelco el corazón-. Debes de ser la única mujer que he conocido que sería capaz de decirme que le espanta volar.

Impávido ante los nervios de Rosalie él no paraba de hacer comentarios sobre las vistas que ella era incapaz de ver. Volaba con la misma seguridad que conducía coches deportivos. Aterrizaron en un aeródromo cerca de Bois donde los recogió una limusina conducida por un chofer.

-La curiosidad me corroe -reconoció Rosalie-. ¿Adónde me llevas?

-Ten paciencia -le recomendó él mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, la limusina giró para tomar un camino en cuesta flanqueado por viñedos y acabó deteniéndose ante una elegante casa construida con piedra de un color dorado y rodeada de terrazas adornadas con flores.

-Por lo menos dime a quién vamos a visitar -le pidió Rosalie.

Emmett empezó a subir los escalones con una amplia sonrisa.

-Somos los únicos visitantes.

Rosalie recordó el placer que le producía aquella boca maravillosa y se sintió aturdida.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Emmett abrió la puerta que daba a un espacioso vestíbulo con suelo de azulejos.

-Agradecería la opinión de una mujer sobre este sitio.

Rosalie dio por sentado que la casa estaba en venta y se tranquilizó y se sintió halagada de que él quisiera saber su opinión, pero también le hizo cierta gracia que él quisiera saber su opinión sobre una casa que, evidentemente, era maravillosa. Era solitaria, tenía una piscina y desde la colina se disfrutaba de una vista impresionante de los boscosos alrededores. El interior era más impresionante todavía. Fue fascinada de cuarto en cuarto. Era una casa antigua que se había restaurado con un estilo impecable. Los colores eran cálidos y los muebles antiguos y modernos se mezclaban de forma intemporal. Los ventanales hasta el suelo conducían a terrazas de piedra y en una se encontró, para su sorpresa, con un camarero junto a una mesa puesta con platos de porcelana exquisita y cristal resplandeciente.

-El almuerzo -dijo Emmett como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras separaba una silla para que se sentara ella-. No sé tú, pero yo tengo mucha hambre. Normalmente como a la una.

Rosalie se sentó y el camarero le sirvió el vino.

-Yo creía que esta casa era de otra persona y estabas pensando en comprarla.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-No, ya es mía, pero no había venido nunca -reconoció-. La inversión inmobiliaria es muy rentable y suelo comprar a través de asesores.

-No puedo imaginarme ser propietaria de una casa y no tener la curiosidad de ir a verla.

Eso hizo que se acordara de la inmensa diferencia económica entre ellos, algo que había pasado por alto y no había considerado importante cuando se conocieron.

Durante la deliciosa comida a base de ensalada de endibias, unas delicadas chuletas de cordero que se deshacían en la boca y tarta de arándanos, Emmett le contó la apasionante historia de la zona y le describió las maravillas naturales que los rodeaban. Hacía un calor sofocante y el cielo era de un azul muy intenso. A lo lejos podía ver las torres de uno de los muchos cháteaux que había por allí. Sólo el canto de los pájaros rompía el idílico silencio.

-Todavía no me has dado tu opinión -le comentó Emmett.

-Es fantástica... tienes que saberlo -Rosalie se sonrojó un poco porque se dio cuenta de que sus exigencias podían estar por debajo de las de él-, pero no sé lo que buscas.

-Lo que te complace, ma belle -Emmett la miró - a sus asombrados ojos-. Eso es lo que busco.

La intensidad de aquella mirada hacía que apenas pudiera respirar por la punzada de deseo que la atravesaba. Casi mareada por la reacción a su presencia, tardó un par de segundos en asimilar lo que él había dicho.

-Lo que me complace a mí... -repitió Rosalie sin saber muy bien lo que quería decir.

Emmett se levantó con un elegante movimiento y le alargó una mano.

-Vamos a dar otra vuelta.

Volvieron a recorrer lentamente la casa, pero ella sólo podía tener una impresión superficial de las maravillosas habitaciones y de los paisajes que se veían por las ventanas. Sus pensamientos eran un torbellino. ¿Estaba él pidiéndole que vivieran allí juntos? Si no, ¿por qué le importaba que la casa la complaciera? Intentó tomar aire, pero la felicidad casi se lo impedía.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad? -le preguntó él. -¡A quién no!

Rosalie estaba tan asustada de haberlo interpretado mal, que dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.

-Para algunas personas podría resultar demasiado apartada, pero a mí me parece el sitio ideal para un artista -susurró Emmett. Hacía algo mas de veinticuatro horas que había llegado a Francia. ¿Podía el sensato y práctico Emmett ser tan impulsivo? ¿Podía haber decidido tan rápidamente que quería recuperar lo que habían compartido hacía cuatro años? ¿Se sentía, como ella, amargado por los acontecimientos que los habían separado?

Rosalie se fijó en la botella de champán que había en un cubo con hielo sobre una mesa y se dio cuenta de que él había preparado la conversación en el dormitorio principal. Intentó no sonreír por la forma que tenía de programar hasta los gestos románticos porque tampoco quería ofenderlo. Cuando tenía diecisiete años, le había reprochado que no tenía detalles románticos y él hizo todo lo posible para demostrar que estaba equivocada con flores, regalos y tomándole la mano sin segundas intenciones, pero siempre se había dado cuenta de que tenía que programar todo lo que para él era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Además, esta casa está cerca de París, donde paso casi toda la semana.

La abrazó como si quisiera reforzar aquella declaración. El calor de aquel cuerpo masculino hizo que se le endurecieran los pezones y sintiera una palpitación entre los muslos. Temblorosa, se apoyó en él para mantenerse en pie. Parecía que había dicho la verdad al asegurarle que la muerte de su padre nunca lo habría apartado de ella. Las lágrimas le abrasaban los ojos y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Estaba comportándose de una forma tan irracional y eso era tan impropio de él, que sólo podía significar que seguía sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ella.

Rosalie miró al espejo que había al otro lado de la habitación donde se reflejaban los dos: Emmett era alto, delgado, serio y hermoso; ella era mucho más baja, de formas redondeadas y mucho más proclive a las sonrisas.

-Todo esto es tan romántico... Has debido de planearlo mucho...

-Tú decías que la esencia de lo romántico estaba en que no se notaran los hilos que había que manejar para impresionarte -la interrumpió Emmett.

-A los diecisiete años era muy exigente. Ahora doy más importancia al esfuerzo y la imaginación, como con esa comida deliciosa...

Emmett la apartó un poco para mirarla y ella se sintió abrumada por una oleada de deseo.

-¿De verdad... chérie? -le preguntó con un tono ronco-. ¿O me acusarás de querer manipularte cuando oigas lo que quiero decirte?

-Primero tengo que oír lo que quieres decirme -dijo Rosalie sin aliento.

-Te ha traído aquí para proponerte una solución a las necesidades de los dos. Te ofrezco esta casa por la de Esme..

-Estás tomándome el pelo.

-No. Me harías un favor. Sería un cambio. El dinero no intervendría. Preferiría no hacer una negociación económica contigo.

Ella sonrió por la broma, pero no tenía ganas de sonreír. También estaba concentrada en intentar que sus gestos no desvelaran lo mucho que la había ofendido y la amargura que sentía por haber tenido unas esperanzas tan absurdas. ¿Quería la casa de su tía abuela a cambio de otra casa cinco veces más grande y con todo tipo de lujos? Realmente, quería con toda su alma que ella dejara los terrenos de Duvernay. Después de la noche que había pasado en sus brazos, esa obstinación era como una bofetada humillante.

-Me gustaría irme en este instante.

Tenía los ojos verdes brillantes como cristales pulidos por el empeño en no mostrar debilidad ni emoción. rosalie salió del dormitorio para pasar al vestíbulo.

-Tengo que hacer muchas cosas en la casa de campo. Dentro de una semana tengo que volver a Inglaterra.

Emmett frunció el ceño porque ella no podía disimular su palidez.

-Rosalie...

-No, no digas nada más o perderé la calma. Al fin y al cabo, me has traído con pretextos falsos y no tengo por qué discutir ni cambios ni negociaciones económicas.

-No he dicho que tengas que hacerlo, pero una oferta generosa no suele ofender a nadie y sí suele merecer consideración. Esperaba que fueras sensata.

-¿Y si no lo soy? ¿Vas a amenazarme?

-No amenazo a las mujeres -replicó emmett con un desdén gélido-. Estás siendo irracional. Quiero mantener intactas las posesiones de la familia y., eso no tiene nada de vergonzoso. Nada de lo que pase entre nosotros va a cambiarlo y no finjo otra cosa.

Rosalie con la espalda muy recta, salió al calor del exterior y se dirigió hacia la limusina porque estaba deseando irse de allí. ¿Irracional? ¿Qué tenía de irracional sentirse insoportablemente ofendida? ¿Era tan humillante que ella estuviera a unas millas del cháteau donde había nacido él? Se sintió enferma por su propia estupidez. Había acudido a él como una polilla a una vela encendida. Había vuelto a caer. Sin embargo, estaba furiosa con él, tan furiosa que apenas podía mirarlo y, mucho menos, dirigirle la palabra.

Dos horas más tarde, emmett paró el Ferrari delante de la casa de campo.

Rosalie se bajó y él la siguió un poco rezagado.

-Tenemos que hablar de esto -dijo él con tranquilidad y decisión.

Rosalie lo miró fulminantemente.

-No. No quiero hablar con alguien que me considera menos que él.

-No puedes acusarme de eso.

-¿No? -soltó una risa estridente-. Has intentado sobornarme... ¡has intentado comprarme!

-No era un soborno. Esa casa que te he enseñado no era un soborno en absoluto, pero si te pido que vuelvas a pensarte tus planes y cambies de casa por mi único bien, te ofreceré alguna compensación que haga que te merezca la pena -afirmó emmett sin dudarlo.

-¡Eres tan elegante! ¿Cómo haces para que lo inaceptable parezca aceptable? -le preguntó rosalie con resentimiento.

-Dudo que reaccionaras así si anoche no nos hubiéramos acostado. Eso ha enturbiado la cuestión principal –emmett, con la sensual boca apretada, la miró seductoramente.

-Tienes razón, fue un error inmenso.

Rosalie entró en la casa, cerró la puerta de un portazo, se apoyó en ella y dio rienda suelta al llanto. -¡rosalie!

Mientras él aporreaba la puerta, rosalie tomó aire para serenarse, pero las lágrimas le seguían bajando por las mejillas. Al dejarle pasar la noche con ella, había vuelto a su juventud impulsiva y temeraria. Había olvidado toda prudencia y sentido común y le había entregado su corazón. ¿No aprendería nunca? ¿Por qué se convertía en una estúpida cuando estaba con él?

A las siete, Mike la llamó al teléfono móvil. El día anterior le había dicho que conocía a la mujer inglesa que tenía la galería de arte del pueblo y a su hija, que era ceramista.

-Angela nos ha invitado a tomar algo. Habrá mucha gente. Seguro que te encuentras con otros artistas -le dijo Mike animadamente.

Rosalie pensó que la gente la distraería y, aunque fue con pocas esperanzas de pasarlo bien, resultó una velada muy interesante. Conoció a varios artistas que vivían en la zona, se intercambiaron los números de teléfono y se enteró de dónde podía conseguir material de pintura. Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando Mike la dejó en su casa. No se dio cuenta de que el Ferrari de Emmett estaba aparcado junto a la casa hasta que se encendieron las luces. El se bajó y se acercó hacia ella con sus zancadas largas y poderosas.

Rosalie estaba muy tensa, pero estaba dispuesta a defenderse y siguió avanzando con la sonrisa más inexpresiva que pudo esbozar.

-Emmett... siento volver tan tarde...

-¡Yo no! -soltó él con un gesto de furia en su hermoso rostro que la dejó clavada-. Casi me habías convencido de que te había juzgado mal, pero he vuelto a sorprenderte. ¿Dónde has estado esta noche? ¿En su cama? Primero un hombre y luego otro. Te acuestas conmigo y...

-Me arrepiento -le interrumpió Rosalie con los dientes apretados por la furia-. ¡Cómo me arrepiento de haberme acostado contigo!

Mike se dio cuenta de que nadie lo había tenido en cuenta por la excitación y se bajó del coche.

-¡Rosalie! ¿Quieres que me quede? -le gritó.

-¡Has visto cómo me abochornas! -le espetó Rosalie a Emmett antes de volver donde estaba Mike para decirle que se fuera a casa y no se preocupara.

Emmett extendió los brazos y soltó una ristra de juramentos en francés que demostraron la falta de tolerancia típica de un hombre al que nunca en su privilegiada vida habían acusado de abochornar a alguien.

Rosalie abrió la puerta de la casa con una mano temblorosa.

-No quiero volver a verte.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste entrar cuando volvimos de ver la casa? Deberías haber sabido que volvería -Emmett pasó junto a ella y se volvió para mirarla con ferocidad-. ¿Te asustaba pasar dos noches con el mismo hombre?

Rosalie temblaba de ira a la luz de la luna.

-¿Cómo puedes hablarme como si fuera una mujerzuela que se va cualquiera?

-Cuando aparezco, siempre hay otro tipo pisándote los talones.

-Pensar que una vez tu amiga Tanya me dijo que te gustaba competir... -recordó Rosalie con tono burlón-. Supongo que fue una información tan bien intencionada como el resto de consejos que me dio amablemente.

Emmett se quedó petrificado.

-¿Cómo? Tanya nunca diría ese disparate.

-¿No? Tu amiga de la infancia seguramente sacó la calculadora cuando estaba en la cuna, comprobó lo que suponía cazarte y en ese preciso instante decidió que sería la única en sacar provecho. ¿Pero a quién le importa? -a Rosalie le fastidiaba haber demostrado toda esa amargura delante de él-. Evidentemente, sabía que eres un celoso y que nada acabaría antes con tu relación.

Emmett, con los pómulos enrojecidos, estiró los hombros y la miró con desaprobación.

-Me avergüenzo de haber perdido los nervios y de haberte acusado de cosas que no puedo demostrar, pero no te creo.

Rosalie levantó la barbilla.

-Y yo no voy a consentir que me acuses de estar con otros hombres.

A Emmett le brillaban los ojos de ira y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué esperas que piense cuando llegas a estas horas con otro hombre?

-Me asombra que tengas el valor de preguntarme eso cuando yo he sido la única que nunca ha tenido el privilegio de saber cuál era mi posición contigo. Aun así, se te da muy bien criticar mi comportamiento -le reprochó Rosali con un movimiento lento de la cabeza-. Hace cuatro años, tú tenías a otra mujer que se llamaba Eloise y nunca me hablaste de su existencia. También te saliste con la tuya porque yo tenía miedo de hacer preguntas inconvenientes.

La cara de Emmett estaba rígida.

-Acabé con Eloise en cuanto te vi y lo suyo fue algo circunstancial. Terminé al poco de conocerte. No sé cómo te enteraste de su existencia, pero podías habérmelo preguntado. Yo, al revés que tú, habría sido sincero.

Rosalie, rabiosa porque le recordara que no había sido sincera, se dio la vuelta y encendió la luz.

-Te mentí sobre mi edad y sabes por qué, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea digna de confianza.

-¿No?

-No y mucho menos te da motivos para insinuar que sea una cualquiera.

-¿Dónde has estado hasta ahora?

-No voy a decírtelo. No voy a contestar a tus preguntas.

-Muy bien... -Emmett se pasó los dedos por el pelo-. ¿Qué esperas de mí?

Rosalie estaba asombrada de que le preguntara eso después de todo lo que le había dicho.

-Respeto.

Emmett levantó las expresivas manos, la miró con los penetrantes ojos dorados y se mantuvo en silencio, a pesar de que parecía como si fuera a desenfundar su sardónica lengua para burlarse de una petición tan ambigua.

-Respeto -repitió Rosalie-. Te equivocaste cuando decidiste que te había engañado con Pete aquel verano y me debes una disculpa.

-¿De verdad?

La miró con unos ojos ardientes en los que Rosalie podía ver todo su orgullo debatiéndose por dar rienda suelta a la ira.

-Sobre todo por cómo me trataste durante la investigación del accidente. No me lo merecía. Piénsalo.

-¡Claro que lo haré!

La miró de arriba abajo y luego, como si estuviera desconcertado por las exigencias de ella, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

-Respeto y disculpas -le recordó Rosalie-, pero si quieres tener un sitio en mi vida, quiero algo más y no estoy segura de que puedas conseguirlo.

Emmett estuvo a punto de sonreír involuntariamente y se preguntó si estaría intentando adiestrarlo con la táctica del palo y la zanahoria.

-Soy muy bueno en la cama, ma belle -dijo con una insolencia áspera.

-Pero, desgraciadamente, casi toda la vida transcurre fuera del dormitorio y tu oferta de una casa de millonario en vez de una casita de campo ha sido la gota que ha rebosado el vaso. Aunque te he dicho lo que siento, tú no puedes respetar los deseos de tu tía abuela ni mi derecho a vivir donde quiera -le dijo Rosalie con cierto cansancio.

-Pero...

-Ahora sólo quiero acostarme y dormir como un tronco -le cortó Rosalie.

Emmett la tomó en brazos para llevarla al piso de arriba.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

-¡Déjame! -exclamó Rosalie con sensación de impotencia y cansancio.

Emmett la dejó en la cama y encendió la lámpara de la mesilla.

-Seguramente yo estaba más en mi sitio en la casa de millonario -dijo él pensativamente-, pero reconoce que a ti también te ha gustado.

Rosalie gruñó, se quitó los zapatos y los tiró al suelo. No iba a discutir y cerró los ojos para despejarse un poco.

emmett miró a Rosalie mientras ella dormía y suspiró. Le desabrochó la camisa y se la quitó, también le quitó la falda. Observó la cremosa redondez de sus pechos bajo el sujetador y el increíble color melocotón de su piel. Reprimió un gruñido por su falta de disciplina. Quería meterse en la cama con ella. Le desconcertaba la intensidad del deseo de estar con ella incluso cuando no tenía ninguna posibilidad de tener una relación sexual. La tapó con la sábana, apagó la luz y frunció el ceño al ver la ventana sin cortina y la puerta de la calle que no tenía la seguridad adecuada. Supo que tenía que tomar algunas decisiones.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

A VER si lo entiendo... -nueve horas después, Tanya Denali miraba a Emmett en su opulento piso de París-. ¿Quieres romper nuestro compromiso sin ningún motivo concreto?

-Ninguno concreto. He venido a reconocer que no estoy preparado para aceptar el compromiso del matrimonio -la mirada de Emmett reflejaba un sincero arrepentimiento-. Por tu bien, me habría gustado haberme dado cuenta antes.

-Todavía no hemos fijado la fecha de la boda y no esperaba fijarla en un futuro inmediato -indicó tanya con una serenidad admirable-. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites para pensarte esta decisión.

Emmett, aliviado por una reacción tan serena, respiró profundamente.

Te lo agradezco, pero he tenido todo el tiempo que necesitaba y sigo pidiéndote que me liberes del compromiso. Siento que haya sido de esta manera.

Tanya lo pensó un instante y asintió elegantemente con la cabeza.

-Ni tienes que disculparte. No me gustaría obligarte a cumplir con tu compromiso en contra de tu voluntad.

El rostro de Emmett se iluminó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Sé que no lo harías nunca. Nos habíamos comprometido por motivos económicos y sociales, pero también nos une una gran amistad. Me espantaría perder una amistad que siempre he valorado, pero entendería que prefirieras que ese contacto disminuyera ahora.

-Nunca haría tal cosa. No voy a fingir que me satisfaga la decisión que has tomado, pero tampoco voy a hacer un drama -dijo inexpresivamente Tanya-. Sin embargo, espero que no te moleste mi franqueza si te digo que pronto te darás cuenta de que los problemas que te va a causar esa muchachita no merecen la pena.

Emmett se puso en tensión casi imperceptiblemente.

-Siempre podrás ser franca conmigo.

-¿Aunque diga cosas que puede que no quieras oír? -los ojos azules de Tanya tenían un brillo de dureza que él no conocía.

-Aun así.

-Naturalmente, sé que se trata de la chica inglesa y no quisiera ser grosera, pero ¿por qué no satisfaces tus apetencias sexuales y lo dejas así? -le preguntó Tanya con un tono de desesperación soterrada-. Te aseguro que yo no quiero que confieses nada.

Emmette tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por disimular su rechazo.

-Las cosas no son tan sencillas.

-Lo son. Eres tú quien está complicándolas al ser tan convencional y exigir demasiado de ti mismo. ¿Qué te ha pasado? -le preguntó ella con un aire de preocupación-. Tú mismo piensas que la relación de tus padres era malsana y obsesiva y que tu madre sigue sin poder hacer nada sin tu padre. Yo creía que querías evitar un matrimonio tan destructivo...

-No estoy pensando en el matrimonio -le interrumpió Emmett tajantemente.

Esa afirmación pareció apaciguar a Tanya.

-Entonces, ¿por qué íbamos a romper nuestro compromiso por algo tan trivial como un escarceo? Yo no doy importancia a la fidelidad. No me importa que esa Hale sea tu, amante ¡Hay cosas mucho más importantes en la vida! -exclamó sin disimular la impaciencia-. Por eso me ofrecí a negociar en tu nombre con esa criatura calculadora.

-Perdona, pero no voy a hablar de Rosalie contigo ni a escuchar tus insultos.

Rosalie se quitó un solitario del dedo y lo dejó sobre la mesa con un levísimo golpe.

-Es tuyo, fue un regalo -dijo Emmett-. Si ya no lo quieres, puedes darlo a una obra de caridad.

Tanya esbozó una sonrisa inesperadamente cariñosa, se levantó y lo agarró del codo.

-Por lo menos ahora puedo hablarte como una amiga y quizá me escuches con más paciencia. Espero que sigamos yendo a comer con nuestros amigos...

.

.

.

.

-Entonces -recapituló Bella Swan mientras ponía los ojos en blanco -, aunque han pasado casi cuatro años, tú vuelves a caer, encantada de la vida, en la maravillosa y deslumbrante seducción de Emmett Cullen.

Rosalie hizo una mueca de contrariedad.

-No ha sido así, Bells...

-Elegante, perverso y atractivo, el individuo más indicado para triunfar en los negocios, en la cama y en cualquier parte porque su conciencia no va a pararle los pies -dijo su amiga con un gesto cínico-. Que vayas a vivir cerca de Emmett es como si un pez de colores se fuera a un estanque lleno de tiburones.

Rosalie se puso seria porque se sentía muy decepcionada con Emmett y eso le quitaba las ganas de vivir en el mismo sitio que él. Resultaba irónico que recuperar la intimidad fuera a conseguir que vendiera la casa, lo que él había querido desde el principio.

-Quizá tenga que replantearme dónde deberíamos vivir Jake y yo...

-Si tenemos en cuenta que eres incapaz de resistirte a Emmett, creo que eso es una de las mejores noticias que he oído en mucho tiempo -Rosalie hizo un gesto de disgusto y Bella sacudió la cabeza-. Perdona, lo siento de verdad, no os he invitado a Jake y a ti a mi casa en vuestra última noche en Inglaterra para hacer comentarios sarcásticos.

-Ya lo sé, no te preocupes.

Sin embargo, Rosalie se dio cuenta de que, como de costumbre, su mejor amiga estaba agotada y muy tensa por su exigente trabajo y por tener que hacerse cargo de un padre inválido.

-Pase lo que pase, sigo creyendo que deberías decirle que tiene un hijo -le aconsejó Rosalie con cierto desconcierto.

-Estoy de acuerdo -Rosalie no necesitaba que le insistiera sobre ese asunto y sonrió a su amiga -. Cuando decidí irme a Bretaña, creía sinceramente que no volvería a ver a Emmett. No medité bien las cosas, lo cual fue una estupidez y poco previsor.

-Y normal, dadas las circunstancias -Bella la miró comprensivamente.

-Sin embargo, también creo que no sería justo poner a Emmett en una situación comprometida con su familia o quizá una novia por culpa de Jake cuando estamos viviendo tan cerca. Tengo que encontrar la mejor forma de tratar este asunto.

-Si Emmett es el último en enterarse de la existencia de Jake, es por su culpa. Tú, naturalmente, te sentiste intimidada por la animadversión que te encontraste cuando fuiste a la investigación del accidente –Bella frunció el ceño-. Eso fue muy cruel.

-Pero era lo que algunos sentían hacia mí y seguramente sigan sintiendo.

Bella bajó la mirada y ninguna de las dos reconoció que, desde el accidente, Rosalie también había perdido el contacto con Alice y Leah, sus otras amigas.

-Necesitaban a alguien en quien concentrar su dolor y su amargura y, como papá estaba muerto, yo era la más indicada –siguió Rosalie-. Lo que pasa es que no podría soportar que Emmett o alguien de su familia mirara a Jake con ese prejuicio, como si hubiera que avergonzarse de él, esconderlo o arrepentirse.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Tu hijo es la viva imagen de su padre y Emmett Cullen no sería el hombre por el que le tengo si no le encantara ver esa imagen de sí mismo en miniatura. Es más, cuando Jake demuestre su asombroso cociente intelectual y su obsesiva afición por los coches deportivos, Emmett se sentirá orgulloso -replicó Bella.

Rosalie se conformaba con mucho menos. Sólo esperaba que, cuando se hubiera recuperado de la impresión, quisiera conocer a su hijo. Una hora después, Rosalie fue a la habitación de invitados donde Jake dormía profundamente.

Habían pasado ocho días desde que se fue de Francia. La última noche, Emmett la había arropado y la había dejado sola. Eso era lo que ella había querido, pero a la mañana siguiente se sintió abandonada y muy triste mientras se marchaba en la furgoneta.

Había sido una semana en la que Rosalie se había ido enfadando cada vez más consigo misma por ser incapaz de quitarse a Emmett de la cabeza y, mucho más, por no hablarle de su hijo. Eso le hizo ver una cobardía sobre la que estaba dispuesta a reflexionar.

Al día siguiente, ya en Francia, intentó mantener a Jake entretenido con los coches que iban viendo durante el largo viaje que tenían por delante.

-Mira, un Rolls Royce -le dijo animadamente a su hijo.

El niño se movió nerviosamente en su asiento.

-¿Estás nervioso por ir a tu casa nueva?

-¿Puedo saltar en mi cama nueva?

-¡Ni lo sueñes! -le dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

En cuanto Rosalie aparcó en el camino de entrada a la casa de campo, Jake se fue con su balón al jardín de la parte trasera para estirar las piernas. Rosalie le dejó que gastara algo de energía antes de que entrara en la casa. La verdad era que temía que pudiera decepcionarlo. Sólo tenía tres años y se necesitaba la imaginación de un adulto para ver las posibilidades de la casa.

-¡Quédate en el jardín y no te acerques a la carretera!

Comprendió que su prioridad era poner una valla alrededor de la casa.

Jake se paró y dejó escapar un suspiro de paciencia propio de un pequeño gran hombre.

-Ya lo sé... no soy un bebé -le replicó.

Rosalie entró en la casa pensando en lo deprisa que crecía su hijo y se quedó clavada en el suelo con los ojos como platos al no reconocer lo que estaba viendo. Espantada, iba a salir otra vez convencida de que se había metido en otra casa cuando vio un centro de flores maravilloso con un sobre enorme que llevaba su nombre escrito por Emmett. Aturdida, agarró el sobre para leer la nota que había dentro: Respeto tu derecho a vivir donde quieras. Llámame. Emmett.

J

unto a las flores había un teléfono inalámbrico. Incluso le había conectado una línea telefónica. Había arreglado las ventanas y las paredes estaban recién pintadas. Miró alrededor sin salir de su asombro. La habitación estaba amueblada con dos sofás y una cómoda preciosa. Estupefacta, miró dentro de la cocina y vio unos impresionantes aparatos nuevos, armarios y una mesa muy bonita. El botellero estaba lleno de botellas de vino. La nevera estaba repleta de alimentos. Su hijo la saludó desde el jardín y ella le respondió con una mano que no podía sostener en alto.

Hecha un manojo de nervios, descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número que había en la tarjeta. Mientras esperaba que contestara, fue al pequeño aseo y se quedó paralizada. El «pequeño» aseo rodeaba el porche acristalado y tenía una ducha, suelo de mármol y un jacuzzi impresionante. También había un vestidor lleno de toallas y lo que parecía ropa de cama de la mejor calidad.

-Rose... ¿Qué te parece? -le preguntó Emmett mientras ella corría escaleras arriba con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

-Creo... creo que estoy alucinando -balbució boquiabierta por la moqueta que cubría las escaleras.

-Bueno... cuando la vi por primera vez, a mí me pareció que la casa era una pesadilla -reconoció Emmett con tono burlón-. Una casa propia de un cavernícola.

-Emmett... de ninguna manera puedo aceptar esto -afirmó Rosalie con un hilo de voz-. ¿Te has vuelto loco? Ha tenido que costarte una fortuna.

-Es mi forma de pedirte perdón por haber sido tan pesado y de darte la bienvenida a casa, ma belle -murmuró delicadamente Emmett.

-¿Cómo has entrado? -le preguntó Rosalie-. ¿Has forzado la puerta?

En el dormitorio había una cama que habría hecho las delicias de una princesa y cortinas de seda. Estaba pintado con sus colores favoritos: amarillo y un azul turquesa pálido. Se preguntó maravillada si todavía se acordaría de eso.

-Esme tenía una llave de repuesto en el tronco del viejo árbol del jardín.

-¡Gracias por decírmelo! -le reprochó Rosalie sin fuerza en la voz-. No puedo creerme que hayas hecho todo esto, y en tan poco tiempo... ¿Qué esperas a cambio? ¿Quieres que me entregue en una caja de regalo?

Su risa ronca y seductora le recorrió la espina dorsal como una caricia.

-¿Cómo voy a devolver las ventanas nuevas si no has dejado las antiguas? -le preguntó Rosalie mientras miraba por la ventana y veía que un coche grande y reluciente se había parado en la carretera.

-Cuando quiera que te metas en una caja de regalo, puedes estar segura de que no te dejaré escapatoria.

-Pero no puedo aceptar una generosidad que no puedo igualar.

-¿Estás discriminándome porque soy rico? -le preguntó fingiendo que se sentía ofendido.

Rosalie volvió a bajar las escaleras.

-Si acepto todo esto, me sentiría como si yo te perteneciera.

-A mí me parece muy bien -reconoció Emmett sin pudor.

-O como si te debiera algo...

-No puedo decir que eso me moleste. Ya sé que no está bien decirlo, pero si tienes remordimientos, puedo darte un par de ideas para disiparlos...

-¡Cállate! -Rosalie se reía hasta que miró por la ventana de la cocina y no vio a Jake-. Espera un segundo. ¡Ahora mismo te vuelvo a llamar!

Rosalie dejó el teléfono y salió al jardín. Se tranquilizó al ver que Jake no estaba por allí y volvió a mirar al coche que seguía parado en el camino. Era un Mercedes y parecía un modelo muy caro. Iba a dirigirse al costado de la casa cuando vio a Jake, que salía corriendo por detrás de la furgoneta. Iba persiguiendo a la pelota que se dirigía hacia la carretera.

-¡No, Jake... para! -gritó Rosalie con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo, el grito quedó ahogado por el motor del coche que se ponía en marcha. Rosalie sabía que estaba muy lejos, pero salió corriendo para intentar evitar que su hijo saliera a la carretera delante del coche. Las ruedas chirriaron por el frenazo, el conductor dio un volantazo y el Mercedes acabó parado con un estruendo sobre el arcén.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral hasta que Jake dejó escapar un grito aterrador. Rosalie lo tomó en brazos, lo dejó sentado en el borde de la carretera y le dijo que no se moviera de allí mientras ella cruzaba la carretera para interesarse por el conductor. Se abrió la puerta del coche y se bajó una mujer mayor, rubia, esbelta y pálida como la cera.

-¿Está herida? -le preguntó Rosalie con la voz entrecortada y en un mal francés.

La mujer fue hasta el borde de la carretera, se quedó mirando fijamente a Jake y rompió a sollozar. Rosalie le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la llevó dentro de la casa. Le preguntó si quería que llamara a un médico, pero ella lo rechazó con un gesto de la mano. Rosalie se disculpó por haber dejado a Jake solo en el jardín.

-No ha sido culpa suya. Los niños son así -le tranquilizó la mujer en inglés y sin dejar de mirar a Jake como si todavía no se creyera que estaba bien-. Tenemos que dar gracias a Dios de que no le haya pasado nada. ¿Es hijo suyo? ¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre?

-Me llamo Jake. Jake Emmett Hale -dijo Jake de carrerilla.

La mujer estaba temblando y volvió la cabeza para tomar otro pañuelo de papel de la caja que había dejado Rosalie.

-Está conmocionada y no me extraña después de susto que le ha dado mi hijo. ¿Seguro que no quiere que llame a un médico?

-¿Podría... darme un vaso de agua? -la mujer respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.

-Claro.

Rosalie volvió con el vaso de agua y se encontró con que Jake estaba charlando de coches con la mujer mientras le sujetaba la mano llena de anillos. Rosalie se presentó.

Se hizo un silencio extraño.

-Ma... Manette -acabó diciendo la mujer mientras bajaba los ojos enrojecidos-. Manette Bonnard. Su hijo es un encanto. Me ha dado un beso porque estoy triste.

Rosalie aprovechó la ocasión para explicarle a su hijo por qué estaba triste y que nunca más podía ir corriendo a una carretera.

-Por favor, no regañe a Jake. Estoy segura de que tendrá más cuidado -Manette sonreía, pero sus ojos seguían brillantes por las lágrimas.

-¿Tiene un hijo pequeño como yo? -le preguntó Jake.

-Un hijo mayor -le contestó ella. -¿Le gustan los coches? -Mucho.

-¿Es más alto que yo? -Jake se estiraba todo lo que podía con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos oscuros.

-Sí. Ya ha crecido del todo -le explicó ella con cierto tono de disculpa.

-¿Es bueno?

-No siempre.

-Yo seré muy alto y muy bueno cuando sea mayor -aseguró Jake.

Rosalie ofreció un café a la mujer. Ella aceptó con un movimiento de la cabeza y cierto aire de desconcierto en los ojos mientras intentaba responder a las preguntas de Jake. A Jake no le importaba ser entrometido y al oír las vacilantes respuestas de la mujer, Rosalie se enteró de que vivía en un piso con doce dormitorios en París y que también tenía una casa de vacaciones por esa zona.

-Mamá, ¿puedo enseñarle uno de tus cuadros a madame Bonnard?

-Si no fuera mucho atrevimiento, mademoiselle... -intervino Manette-. Colecciono miniaturas.

Rosalie fue al porche acristalado por primera vez desde su regreso y descubrió que Emmett le había puesto un suelo de mosaico y estanterías. La mujer miró con detenimiento los dos cuadros que le enseñó Rosalie y se mostró decepcionada al enterarse de que estaban apalabrados para un cliente.

-No le robaré más tiempo, mademoiselle -acabó diciendo la visitante con un suspiro.

-Me cae bien -le dijo Jake.

A Rosalie no le sorprendió que Manette Bonnard hubiera conquistado a su hijo porque había estado encantada con su compañía y no había ocultado su aprecio por él. Sin embargo, se preocupó cuando notó que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar otra vez.

-¿Está segura de que podrá conducir?

La mujer no levantó la cabeza, pero le dio una palmada en la mano a Rosalie.

-Por favor, no se preocupe... no puede entenderlo. Lo siento -dijo atropelladamente antes de irse hacia su coche. Rosalie se sintió aliviada al comprobar que el Mercedes se alejaba despacio.

Volvió dentro para llamar a Emmett, pero se quedó parada al sentirse menos ilusionada. ¿Por qué emmett siempre hacía lo que ella menos esperaba? La última vez que lo vio se sintió dolida y ofendida y había creído que podría olvidarse de la noche de pasión que habían pasado juntos. Su arrogancia al creer que podría conseguir que ella hiciera lo que no quería hacer la había humillado y la había convencido de que era imposible recuperar el pasado con el. Sin embargo, al cabo de una semana, emmett había dado la vuelta a todos sus convencimientos.

Había llegado muy lejos para demostrarle que había aceptado su derecho a vivir en la casa de Esme. Naturalmente, él no tenía derecho a hacer aquello, pero eso ya no importaba. Al fin y al cabo, si ella decidía buscarse una casa en otro sitio, le vendería aquella casa a Emmett a un precio que no tuviera en cuenta todas las mejoras.

Su debilidad con Emmett era imperdonable e inexcusable. No le había dicho nada de Jake. Había permitido que su corazón y sus hormonas la arrastraran y se había acostado con él. El tamaño del jacuzzi indicaba que Emmett estaba deseando repetir la experiencia. Pero Emmett no sabía que ella tenía un hijo de tres años que ya había dejado una huella de barro en uno de los sofás y que él era el padre de ese niño. Tomó a Jake en brazos y le dio un abrazo.

-Tenemos la ropa en la furgoneta -le recordó su hijo-. Vamos a por las cajas.

Metieron el equipaje y Rosalie llamó a Emmett.

-¿Por qué me has colgado? -le preguntó él.

-Por nada, una tontería.

-Estaba preocupado de que hubiera pasado algo grave. ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

Él era el único hombre que podía derretirla sólo con la voz.

-¿Podrías venir por aquí a las ocho? -¿Tengo que esperar tres horas? -se quejó él. -Sí... lo siento.

Quería que Jake estuviera dormido antes de que él llegara.

-Cenaremos fuera...

-Cena algo antes de venir -le aconsejó Rosalie un poco nerviosa.

-¿Que cene antes de las ocho? -le preguntó Emmett con incredulidad.

-Deja de ser tan francés. Tengo que hablar de una cosa muy importante contigo.

Se hizo un silencio corto y tenso.

-Yo también. ¿Qué disparate es ese de que cene yo solo antes de las ocho cuando te he invitado a cenar? -le preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Hasta luego... -Rosalie tomó aliento lentamente y colgó el teléfono.

Deshizo una maleta, dos cajas de juguetes de Jake, bañó a su hijo en el jacuzzi y vio cómo se dormía encima del plato de sopa que le había preparado.

Lo llevó a la cama y lo acostó antes de darse una ducha rápida. Revolvió otras dos maletas hasta encontrar la falda de algodón caqui y la camisa blanca que quería ponerse. Además, se maquilló, cosa que no solía hacer. Se preguntó por qué se preocupaba tanto si Emmett ni se fijaría en ella cuando le hablara de Jake.

Rosalie empezó a dar vueltas hecha un manojo de nervios. Se quedó clavada en el suelo en cuanto oyó el motor de su coche. Sin poder contenerse, abrió la puerta y lo vio acercarse a grandes zancadas. Llevaba un impecable traje gris.

Emmett sonrió devastadoramente.

-No soy tonto, ma belle, lo he adivinado. Crees que estás embarazada.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 6**

ASOMBRADA, Rosalie lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Eh... ¿crees que eso es posible?

-No he corrido riesgos, pero sé que los accidentes pasan y parecía como si estuvieras llorando -Emmett se encogió de hombros al ver la expresión de Rosalie-. Pero no, ya veo que esa no es la cosa muy importante a la que te referías

-No, no es eso.

-¿Estás enferma? -le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy muy sana.

-Entonces, no hay motivo de preocupación. Entró, cerró la puerta, le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Rosalie tomó aliento. -Emmett...

-No me des sustos. Estaba preocupado de verdad. -Lo sé, pero...

La abrazó con más fuerza y dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción al notar que se le endurecían los pezones. Le tomó el trasero con firmeza para apretarla contra la turgente erección.

-¡Caray! Desde que me llamaste, sólo he pensado en estar contigo.

emmett resopló porque lo único que le apetecía hacer era satisfacer el deseo apremiante que lo dominaba: apoyarla contra la pared, levantarla y entrar en ella una y otra vez. Como un animal, se reconoció con sorpresa.

Rosalie, abrumada por un anhelo idéntico, se estremeció arrastrada por la reacción irreflexiva hacia él. Intentó recuperar el dominio de sí misma y apoyó la cara en el cuello de Emmett para separarse, pero el olor de su piel era el más potente de los afrodisíacos. El corazón le latía desbocado y se frotó contra él para buscar alivio en sus sensibles pezones.

Emmett soltó una maldición apenas audible y le agarró del pelo para tirar de su cabeza hacia atrás. Los ojos negros con reflejos dorados se clavaron en los suyos y ella se estiró hacia él como si le hubiera soltado un resorte. La besó en la boca y le introdujo la lengua con un movimiento rítmico muy explícito que hizo que le flaquearan las rodillas y que sintiera una humedad ardiente entre los muslos.

-Tengo que entrar en ti -jadeó Emmett...

La llevó al sofá y la puso encima de él. Ella se puso tensa y fue a emitir algún sonido de queja, pero emmett le levantó la camisa y se hizo cargo de la prenda que retenía sus pechos. Cuando quedaron libres, Christien dejó escapar un gruñido de aprobación. Los tomó entre las manos y le pasó la lengua por los sensibles pezones mientras ella jadeaba de placer por las diestras caricias.

-No podemos... -balbució Rosalie mientras luchaba contra su propio anhelo.

emmett la hizo callar y ella contuvo un gemido al notar el dedo de él en el húmedo triángulo de tela que tenía entre los muslos.

-Adoro tu cuerpo, adoro cómo reaccionas...

-Tengo... que hablar contigo...

-Estaré más receptivo dentro de una hora, cuando me haya recuperado de la abstinencia. de nueve días -le aseguró Emmett.

Ella estaba tan excitada, que no podía respirar. Él la acariciaba y ella se sentía desbordada por una sensación de placer cada vez más intensa. Lo agarró de los hombros y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás abandonándose a las caricias de él.

-Dime cuánto me has echado de menos, ma belle.

Ella no podía hablar, estaba concentrada en la inmensidad del placer que él le estaba proporcionando. Se estremecía de deseo, se apretaba contra la experta mano de emmett arrastrada por el ansia de su palpitante intimidad. Introdujo la lengua de en su anhelante boca una vez, dos... la intensidad erótica bastó para llevarla al clímax y no pudo reprimir un grito extasiado.

Rosalie no volvió a ser consciente de que tenía un cuerpo físico hasta que dejó de estremecerse y desapareció el velo de placer obnubilante . Él la abrazaba con fuerza y murmuraba cosas incomprensibles en francés como si supiera que la había vuelto del revés tanto física como emocionalmente. La apartó un poco y le quitó el pelo de la frente. Sonrió y ella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

-No me has podido decir que me has echado de menos, pero me lo has demostrado -susurró Emmett.

Rosalie se sonrojó hasta el cuero cabelludo. Seguía vestida. Se había dejado arrastrar de tal forma que sólo ella había sentido placer. Con torpeza y el rostro ardiendo por haber perdido el control de aquella manera, se bajó de las caderas de Christien y se puso bien la camisa. Se quedó de pie temblando por la impresión de lo que le había pasado en brazos de él. Él le alisó la falda y luego entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

Lentamente, le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara de frente.

-Tu pasión me vuelve loco. No sabes lo especial que es. No quiero una mujer a la que le preocupe arrugarse la ropa o despeinarse...

-¡Te gustan más las puercas!

Rosalie salió corriendo al cuarto de baño antes de ponerse más en evidencia y echarse a llorar.

Sin embargo, no consiguió intimidad. Emmett entreabrió la puerta.

-Saldremos a cenar y disfrutaremos con por lo menos cinco platos... ¿te sentirás mejor?

Rosalie, con un cepillo de pelo en la mano, se miró al espejo y comprendió que no había nada que la hiciera sentirse mejor

-No podemos salir. Tengo que decirte algo y luego me odiarás.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Hay otro hombre? -le preguntó Emmett.

-No.

-Entonces, no hay nada que no pueda soportar -afirmó Emmett con mucha confianza-. ¿Tenemos que sentarnos a cenar? Tengo hambre, pero tengo mucha más hambre de ti.

A ella casi no le salían las palabras.

-Saldré dentro de un minuto. Abre una de esas botellas de vino.

-¿Quieres que te espere arriba? -Emmett dejó escapar una risotada-. Si te parezco desesperado, es que lo estoy. ¡No puedo más!

-Quédate abajo -le ordenó Rosalie vacilantemente.

Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas que tanto la habrían aliviado. Estaba segura de que ninguna mujer había complicado tanto una relación. Lo amaba. Nunca había dejado de amarlo. Sin embargo, él no la amaba. La ansiaba con locura y ese era el poder que tenía ella.

Cuando él llegó, tendría que haberlo mantenido a cierta distancia para poder confesarle lo que tenía que confesarle. Aunque la verdad era que tampoco sabía cómo había acabado en aquel sofá con él. Cuando él la tocaba, todo lo demás dejaba de existir. Sin embargo, esa vez, por lo menos esa vez, tendría que haber podido mantener el control por el bien de su hijo.

-¿Por qué estás preocupada?

Emmett le dio un vaso de vino cuando ella salió del cuarto de baño y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Mi preocupación se remonta a hace casi cuatro años -Rosalie se llevó el vaso de vino a los labios.

-Has vuelto a mi vida. Lo más sensato sería dejar el pasado donde está.

-Me temo que este es un trozo del pasado que no podemos manejar a nuestro antojo -Rosalie se sentó en el sofá y clavó los ojos en el vaso de vino-. ¿Te acuerdas de que aquel verano me preguntaste si tomaba la píldora?

Emmett frunció el ceño.

-Sí.

Rosalie no podía mirarlo a la cara.

-El médico me dijo que la tomara porque tenía acné. Bueno, me dio píldoras para tres meses, pero perdí una caja y me quedé sin ninguna mientras estaba en Francia.

-¿Te quedaste sin píldoras...? -le preguntó Emmett sin salir de su asombro.

A Rosalie le costaba reconocer lo ingenua que había sido entonces.

-Pensé que no importaba mucho si no las tomaba durante dos semanas. Creía que tenían cierto efecto acumulativo si las había tomado bastante tiempo seguido.

-¿Quieres decir...? -Emmett resopló-. ¿Quieres decir que aunque no las tomabas creías que seguían evitando el embarazo?

Emmett subió el volumen de la voz.

-No me grites. Ya sé que fue una estupidez, pero en aquellos tiempos no sabía nada de estas cosas. Cuando me las dieron, no me preocupé por esos detalles porque no sabía que tú aparecerías y que las necesitaría para eso.

-No puedo creérmelo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tomara alguna medida? -emmett la miraba con incredulidad.

-Bueno... Me habías dicho que no te gustaban los preservativos.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Emmett.

-Yo no quería molestarte y me había convencido de que no había peligro -Rosalie dejó escapar un suspiro-. Tenía diecisiete años y no podía imaginarme que me quedaría embarazada. Pensaba que eso no podía ocurrirme, pero, naturalmente, me ocurrió.

Fue como si una piedra hubiera caído en un estanque inmóvil. Un estanque que empezaba a agitarse debajo de la superficie. Emmett, pálido a pesar de su tez morena, la miraba desde el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Los ojos dorados resplandecían de tensión y rabia.

Rosalie volvió a mirar la copa de vino y la dejó con un gesto brusco sobre la mesa.

-Al-poco tiempo de volver a Inglaterra... descubrí que estaba embarazada... vomitaba por la mañana, la tarde y la noche. Para resumir, él... -¿El?

-Nuestro hijo nació tres semanas antes de que yo viniera a la investigación del accidente -Rosalie se sujetó las manos para que no le temblaran-. Quise decírtelo, pero...

-¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué tan tarde? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste meses antes?

-Cambiaste el número de tu móvil. Intenté llamar a la villa de Dordoña, pero ya la habías vendido y yo no tenía ninguna dirección ni forma de ponerme en contacto contigo.

-No es una excusa muy buena. Pudiste intentarlo un poco más.

-Yo no tengo tu dinero para hacer una búsqueda a fondo y, además, tenía otros problemas. Mi padre le había dejado todo a mi madrastra. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, me echó a la calle, literalmente, con lo puesto. Acababa de empezar el curso de arte y tuve que dormir en el suelo de la casa de una amiga hasta que Irina, la hermana de mi madre, me acogió.

-Estoy seguro de que ella podría haberte ayudado a encontrarme a través de mi línea aérea -Emmett aumentó el sarcasmo y no cedió ni un centímetro.

-Me parece que estás pasando por alto que, después del accidente, te deshiciste de mí como de una patata caliente y no volviste a hablarme...

-El accidente no tuvo nada que ver. Te vi con el idiota de la Harley...

-Pero yo no sabía lo que pasaba por tu cabeza -Rosalie lo miraba y le pedía su comprensión-. No sabía que tú creías que yo estaba con otro. Sólo sabía que tú no querías saber nada más de mí desde que tu padre y el mío murieron. Comprenderás que no tuviera mucha prisa en decirte que estaba embarazada... porque, aunque no lo creas, yo también tengo orgullo.

Emmett estaba muy pálido. Se pasó la mano temblorosa por el pelo.

-¿Por qué no lo dices claramente? ¡Diste a mi hijo en adopción!

Era natural que él pensara eso. Al fin y al cabo, él no había visto ni rastro de un niño cuando fue a visitarla a Londres ni cuando ella había estado en la casa de campo.

-No, no lo hice. No podía hacerlo. Está en el piso de arriba...

Emmett la miró con el ceño fruncido. Lo que había oído era demasiado increíble.

-Comment?

-Se llama Jake Emmett. Tu nombre está en el certificado de nacimiento. Pensé hablarte de él durante la investigación del accidente -Rosalie no podía eliminar al tono amargo de su voz-. Pero tú no querías saber nada de mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Emmett no se centraba en lo que para él no tenía importancia-. ¿Estás diciendo que nuestro hijo está aquí? No te creo...

-El día que me visitaste en Londres el niño estaba en la guardería y se lo dejé a Irina cuando vine aquí la otra vez.

Rosalie se levantó y se dio cuenta de que podía haber estado hablando a una pared.

-¿Está arriba? -le preguntó Emmette con cierta violencia.

Rosalie se quedó al pie de la escalera.

-¿Qué te parece...? -le preguntó sin apenas poder hablar.

-Que no puedo creerme que sea verdad porque si lo hiciera podría ponerme tan furioso que perdería la cabeza -Emmett la miró con una seriedad impresionante-. No puedo creerme que sea verdad porque la semana pasada te acostaste conmigo y no me dijiste nada.

Ella se sonrojó.

-No quería...

La miró con aire burlón.

-Quiero verlo.

-Está dormido... De acuerdo.

Intimidada a por la furia de su mirada, subió al piso de arriba y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Jake. Emmett, detrás de ella, estaba petrificado. La cama estaba iluminada por una tenue luz de ambiente. Jake tenía la cara sonrosada, los rizos revueltos y la sábana enrollada alrededor de la cintura. Emmett apartó a Rosalie y entró en la habitación. A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón y se preguntó qué pensaba hacer. Durante un momento interminable, Emmett miró a Jake y los coches que estaban perfectamente alineados en el zócalo. Resopló largamente y volvió a salir muy lentamente.

El silencio en el descansillo era atronador.

Rosalie bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Emmett la alcanzó y la miró fuera de sí.

-Eres como una secuestradora que no ha pedido rescate.

Rosalie palideció.

-Has vuelto a mentirme, pero esta vez las consecuencias han sido mucho peores. Esta vez un niño inocente ha sufrido...

-Jake no ha sufrido...

-¡Claro que ha sufrido! ¡No ha tenido padre! No intentes decirme que eso no ha tenido importancia en la vida de mi hijo. No intentes dar el argumento sexista de que la figura de la madre es más importante.

Rosalie, que no se había esperado un ataque tan furibundo, estaba pálida como la cera.

-Yo no iba a ...

-¡Vaya! ¡Cómo me alegro! -espetó Emmett-. A no ser que quieras oír lo furioso que estoy de enterarme que una colegiala estúpida ha intentado criar a mi hijo.

-¡No me llames estúpida! Quizá no sea un genio como tú, pero mi cabeza no está nada mal...

-¿Sí? -le replicó Emmett inmediatamente-. Acabas de decirme que hasta que te acogió tu tía, estuviste durmiendo en el suelo mientras estabas embarazada. Si te hubieras puesto en contacto conmigo, habrías vivido rodeada de lujos. Así que, al no hacerlo, cometiste una estupidez inexcusable.

-Al escucharte ahora, creo que no ponerme en contacto contigo fue lo más inteligente que pude hacer. Que seas repugnantemente rico no te hace mejor.

-Salvo como padre. Intenta concentrarte en lo fundamental. Hace cuatro años, tú tenías la responsabilidad de cuidar a nuestro hijo aún no nacido. ¿Desde cuándo se recomienda que las mujeres embarazadas duerman en el suelo?

Rosalie apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado.

-Pero en la situación actual, nuestra preocupación principal debe ser Jake, no cómo me sienta yo por tus mentiras ni cómo te sientes tú por mí. Se trata de Jake y de sus derechos –emmett levantó una mano para hacer hincapié en sus palabras-. Su derecho más elemental es tener un padre que lo cuide y tú se lo negaste.

Rosalie se agarró las manos temblorosas. Tenía las palmas húmedas, los ojos le escocían y tenía la garganta tan seca, que le dolía. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía sostener la mirada de Emmett. Era como si la hubiera agarrado de la garganta y le hubiera arrebatado todas las excusas antes de llegar a pensarlas. Jake y sus derechos. Tenía que reconocer que no había pensado en el derecho de su hijo a conocer a su padre hasta hacía poco tiempo, cuando comprendió que Jake pronto empezaría a hacer preguntas.

-Tal y como te comportabas conmigo, pensaba que no querrías saber nada de él.

Rosalie sabía que aquello sonaba a acusación, pero no podía evitarlo porque no creía que fuese justo que él se negara a reconocer que la forma de tratarla había influido en su opinión sobre él.

-Eso no podías decidirlo tú...

-De acuerdo, fui a la investigación del accidente decidida a decirte que eras el padre de mi hijo, pero tú no me concediste ni cinco minutos de tu tiempo...

Los rasgos de emmett se tensaron, pero se mantuvo firme en su posición.

-Esa no es la cuestión...

-¡Esa es exactamente la cuestión! -le rebatió Rosalie con violencia al recordar la tremenda humillación que sintió aquel día-. Estaba preparada y deseando decirte que eras el padre de Jake. Creo que deberías recordar lo grosero que estuviste conmigo aquel día.

-Yo no hice ni dije nada.

-Y nada fue lo que te mereciste y recibiste por tratarme como si no te llegara a la suela del zapato. Casi te supliqué que hablaras conmigo en privado a pesar de que toda tu esnob familia y tus amigos me miraran con si yo hubiera sido la culpable del accidente y no mi padre.

Emmett estaba rígido y pálido de ira.

-Ese día estaba demasiado preocupado por el dolor de haber perdido a mi padre como para ocuparme del comportamiento de los demás.

-¡Te importaba un rábano! Yo tenía dieciocho años, estaba en un país extranjero y también estaba sufriendo por la pérdida de mi padre -Rosalie temblaba de furia-. Pero entonces te comportaste como si tuvieras el monopolio del sufrimiento. Tú perdiste a tu padre, pero pudiste conservar un recuerdo de él lleno de respeto y cariño. Yo ni siquiera pude tener eso porque mi padre se había emborrachado y había destruido muchas vidas.

Emmett extendió las manos con un gesto de rechazo.

-No me di cuenta de cómo se comportaban los demás. ¡Si crees que detrás de mi comportamiento de aquel día sólo había dolor... !

-¡No me grites! -lo interrumpió Rosalie llena de ira.

Emmett resopló y se quedó paralizado y perplejo por el sonido que llegaba del piso de arriba. Rosalie reaccionó antes y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad. Se encontró a Jake sentado en la cama y con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

-¡El coche me ha atropellado!

Rosalie comprendió lo que le había producido la pesadilla y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Sólo era un sueño, Jake. El coche no te ha atropellado. Estás bien -le aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Sin embargo, aunque Jake había dejado de llorar, le costaba respirar y, como todavía no estaba despierto del todo, esas dificultades lo asustaban más.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 7**

Emmett se quedó paralizado al ver a Jake, que luchaba por meter aire en su pequeño pecho. Emmett no tenía ni idea de lo que era el miedo, pero sintió un miedo penetrante como un disparo por su hijo. Vio que Rosalie agarraba lo que parecía un inhalador y se lo daba al niño. Al niño de él.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué puedo hacer? -preguntó Emmett, que se sentía angustiado.

-No hace falta que hagas nada. Jake está bien -el tono chillón de Rosalie intentaba disimular su propia angustia-. Sólo es un leve ataque de asma y el broncodilatador le ayudará a pasarlo.

Emmett era incapaz de quedarse de brazos cruzados, salió al descansillo y llamó a un médico con su teléfono móvil.

Los problemas respiratorios de Jake remitieron, pero él no podía apartar la mirada de su hijo. Tenía el aspecto inconfundible de un Cullen. Tenía un remolino de rizos negros en el nacimiento del pelo, como él. Tenía unos ojos como los de su abuela materna: oscuros y muy expresivos. Su piel era morena, al contrario que la de Rosalie, y sus rasgos ya se parecían a los que había visto en los retratos de sus familiares, Sin embargo, parecía frágil en comparación con él, quien no tenía mucha relación con niños, pero pensó que su enfermedad habría condicionado el crecimiento de su hijo.

La tensión de Rosalie empezó a disiparse cuando Emmett se sentó al otro lado de la cama de Jake como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Jake miró con los ojos como platos a aquel hombre vestido con un traje gris.

A rosalie le fastidiaba que hiciera notar su presencia cuando había conseguido calmarlo.

-Jake... él es...

Emmett le agarró la mano a Jake y tomó aire.

-Soy tu papá... tu padre... Emmett Cullen.

-¡Emmett! -exclamó Rosalie con el tono más tranquilo que pudo-. Si le causas un shock, podrías provocarle otro...

-¿Papá...?

Jake miraba a Emmett con unos ojazos abiertos de par en par.

-Papá... puedes llamarme como quieras.

Emmett se sentía satisfecho de haber reclamado su lugar en la vida de su hijo y le pasó el pulgar por la mano que sujetaba. Sonrió y Jake también esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta el fútbol? -le preguntó Jake lleno de esperanzas.

-No me pierdo ni un partido -le mintió emmett sin vacilar.

Rosalie se sintió marginada y comprobó sin salir de su asombro que la diferencia entre los tres años de edad y los veintinueve no era tan grande como el mero desinterés de la mujer por los deportes, pero Emmtte era capaz de vender arena en el desierto. Sonó un timbre y Rosalie dio un respingo porque hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de que la casa tuviera timbre.

-Seguramente sea el médico -afirmó Emmett.

-¿Has llamado al médico? -le preguntó Rosalie un poco molesta.

-No vayas, papá -le pidió Jake a Emmett.

Rosalie bajó y abrió la puerta a un médico muy amable. Emmett, con Jake en uno de sus brazos, lo saludó desde lo alto de las escaleras y, a partir de ese momento, dado que el diálogo en francés era demasiado rápido para ella, emmett se ocupó de todo. A Rosalie sólo la tuvieron en cuenta para preguntarle por el tratamiento que le habían dado en Londres.

Por fin, Rosalie acompañó al médico hasta la puerta y volvió a la habitación de su hijo. Emmett se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle silencio. Su hijo se había dormido en los brazos de su padre. rosalie se quedó impresionada de que emmett se hubiera ganado tan pronto la confianza de su hijo.

-Déjame que lo acueste.

-No creo que sea una buena idea que se pueda despertar otra vez -replicó emmett.

Rosalie tuvo ganas de arrebatarle a su hijo, pero se avergonzó de ser tan posesiva.

-No estarás cómodo tumbado con él.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso eres tú la única que puede mostrar su cariño maternal? -le preguntó emmett con la delicadeza del terciopelo y una mirada sarcástica por encima de la cabeza de su hijo-. Tengo que recuperar mucho tiempo con Jake. No voy a desperdiciar ni una oportunidad. Si él está cómodo, yo me quedaré aquí tumbado toda la noche y no me importará lo incómodo que yo esté ni lo que a ti te parezca.

A ella le ardían las mejillas. La había retado, pero era un reto que no iba a aceptar todavía. Estaba moviéndose por un territorio que no conocía. Emmett había aceptado a Jake como hijo suyo sin pedir ninguna demostración y eso era un buen síntoma. También era natural que se enfadara, se dijo a sí misma. Era posible que superficialmente él llevara bien la situación, pero tenía que estar impresionado y necesitaba algún tiempo para adaptarse. Sería un disparate que ella discutiera con él antes de que tuviera la ocasión de hacerse a la idea de lo que significaba ser padre.

Rosalie se sentó en la butaca que había junto a la pared. Quería acunar a Jake y convencerse de que estaba bien, pero estaba en brazos de emmett y ella se sentía impotente.

-No hacía falta que llamaras a un médico. Ha sido un ataque muy leve...

Emmett la miró retadoramente.

-Puedo permitirme la mejor atención médica para mi hijo y pienso hacerlo si lo creo necesario. Me gustaría que lo vieran un par de especialistas. Quiero estar seguro de que recibe el mejor tratamiento posible.

-¿No crees que primero deberías consultarlo conmigo?

Rosalie estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no ser irracional.

-Durante tres años y medio, tú has tomado todas las decisiones y no me impresiona tu capacidad de juicio.

Rosalie apretó los dientes.

-No eres justo.

-Nos has mantenido separados al no decirme nada de su existencia y por eso se ha visto privado de muchas ventajas que tenía que haber disfrutado desde su nacimiento. ¿Cómo esperas que sea justo? ¿Has sido justa con él?

-En la vida hay más cosas aparte del dinero. Nuestro hijo ha tenido mucho amor.

-Un amor muy egoísta -dijo emmett con cierto desprecio-. Mi familia y yo lo habríamos amado. También lo has privado de su herencia cultural.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Rosalie lo miraba fijamente, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Emmett la miró lúgubremente.

-No habla francés ni bretón. Es el único descendiente de su generación de un linaje antiguo y orgulloso. Significará mucho para mi familia.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás seguro de que les gustará saber que tienes un hijo ilegítimo con una hija de Henrie Hale ?

-En Francia, los hijos nacidos fuera del matrimonio tienen los mismos derechos de herencia que los nacidos dentro de él. Seguramente, a mi familia le sorprenderá más saber que tengo un hijo al que he conocido hoy, un hijo que no habla una palabra de nuestro idioma y que no sabe lo es ser un Cullen -remató Emmett con una convicción gélida.

Rosalie sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal hasta alcanzar su vientre y dejarla fría y vacía. Los miró. Vio que Emmett le acariciaba los rizos y comprobó que le temblaba la mano, que no tenía tanto dominio de sí mismo como quería hacerle creer.

-Se parece mucho a ti -dijo sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo sé –emmett la miró con reproche-. ¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto?

-Emmett...

-No. Escúchame -la interrumpió Emmett sin levantar la voz porque sabía que no le hacía falta-. Desde que se concibió, se merecía lo mejor que los dos pudiéramos darle. Sus necesidades estaban por encima de tus deseos y los míos. Tenías que haber reconocido eso antes de que naciera, pero ahora que soy parte de su vida, tú no podrás olvidar qué y quién es lo prioritario.

Sonó amenazante. Rosalie quiso discutirlo y saber a qué se refería exactamente. Sin embargo, le había dado suficientes datos de la cruda realidad como para que se parara a pensarlos. No obstante, él era un hombre y ella pensaba que era imposible que comprendiera lo humillada y ofendida que se sintió el día de la investigación del accidente. Había hecho que se sintiera a la altura del betún y violentamente protectora de Jake. Ella había dado por sentado que emmett la habría despreciado más si le hubiera dicho que había dado a luz a su hijo.

Cuando Rosalie se despertó, estaba tumbada en su cama, completamente vestida y con una manta por encima. Emmett debió de acostarla después de que se quedara dormida. Eran más de las nueve de la mañana y se levantó. La cama de Jake estaba vacía y su pijama en el suelo. Frunció el ceño, bajó las escaleras y descubrió que estaba sola en la casa. Sintió pánico al acordarse de que Emmett la había acusado de ser una secuestradora y apenas se atrevió a leer la nota que había sobre la chimenea. Decía que había llevado a Jake a dar un paseo en el Ferrari. Recuperó el aliento lentamente. La tranquilizó un poco que Emmett hiciera algo tan predecible y masculino.

Era un día soleado, tomó un veraniego vestido verde del armario y fue a ducharse. Emmett estaba muy enfadado con ella. ¿Llegaría él a superarlo? ¿Llegaría a ver las cosas desde su punto de vista y a comprender que había hecho lo que le parecía mejor para Jake? ¿Sería Jake su único vínculo a partir de ese momento? Por lo menos parecía que emmett quería fraguar una relación con Jake, se dijo como consuelo. Eso era lo más importante, pero los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas que no derramaba.

Oyó un coche y fue corriendo hasta la puerta, pero se quedó atónita al ver a Manette Bonnard que subía el camino con un paquete en la mano.

-Quería agradecerle su amabilidad y su comprensión de ayer. Espero que no le importe, pero he traído un regalo para su hijo. ¿Puedo hablar con usted, mademoiselle?

Rosalie, perpleja, la invitó a pasar con una sonrisa vacilante.

-Me temo que ayer le oculté mi verdadera identidad. Estaba demasiado avergonzada como para reconocer quién era -le confesó atropelladamente-. No me llamo Manette Bonnard. Soy la madre de Emmett, Carmen Cullen.

Rosalie dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Vine hasta aquí para espiarla. Creía que usted no tenía derecho a estar en esta casa. Creía que no tenía derecho a estar con mi hijo.

Rosalie se preguntó si ella sabría que su hijo había pasado allí la noche y no pudo mirarla a la cara, pero, lo que fue peor, tampoco supo qué decirle.

-Aunque no la conocía ni sabía nada de usted, durante años me convencí de que la odiaba por ser quien era.

Los ojos de la mujer se empañaron de lágrimas y Rosalie le tomó la mano temblorosa con un gesto de compasión.

-Lo entiendo... realmente lo entiendo...

-Estaba loca de dolor y me cegué, pero quizá también temiera perder a mi hijo cuando no quería separarme de él -Carmen tomó aliento entrecortadamente-. Sin embargo, eso no es una excusa. Cuando ayer vi lo joven que es usted, me quedé sorprendida, pero me impresionó conocer a su hijo.

La madre de emmett sacó una fotografía del bolso y se la dio a rosalie. Ella vio la imagen de emmett cuando tenía cinco o seis años sin poder ocultar la fascinación.

-Jake es la viva imagen de su padre -comentó Carmen.

Rosalie sonrió al acordarse del regalo que le había llevado a Jake y la aceptación que eso significaba.

-Desde luego.

-Estoy avergonzada de mi comportamiento. Cuando reconocí a mi nieto, sentí que para mí era un castigo merecido -reconoció Carmen con arrepentimiento-. ¿Desde cuándo lo conoce Emmett?

Rosalie hizo una mueca.

-Me temo que no se lo dije hasta anoche.

-Hace mucho tiempo, Esme, mi tía, quiso hablarme de Emmett y de usted, de los accidentes que pueden pasar y de que debemos saber perdonar y seguir adelante, pero yo era demasiado terca y tenía demasiada compasión de mí misma como para escucharla.

El rostro de Carmen Cullen reflejaba el remordimiento.

Rosalie obligó a la mujer a sentarse.

-Eleazar conducía muy deprisa, demasiado como para poder parar si pasaba algo.

El silencio se espesaba y Rosalie reunió todo su valor para hablar.

-Aquella noche, durante la cena, mi padre tuvo una discusión horrorosa con mi madrastra. Ella salió del restaurante dando un portazo y tomó un taxi para volver a la granja.

-Por eso ella no iba en el coche -Carmen sacudió lentamente la cabeza-. Siempre me lo había preguntado.

-No quiero excusar a mi padre, pero me gustaría que supiera que nunca le había visto beber en exceso hasta aquellas vacaciones -dijo Rosalie con un tono calmado-. Mi padre se casó al poco tiempo de morir mi madre. Aquel verano, él era muy infeliz. Mi madrastra y él no se llevaban bien y creo que empezó a beber porque se dio cuenta de que su segundo matrimonio había sido un error espantoso.

-¿Era feliz con tu madre?

-Mucho -los ojos de Rosalie se empañaron de lágrimas-. Estaban gastándose bromas constantemente. Se quedó destrozado cuando ella murió. Creo que se casó tan pronto porque se sentía solo y no podía soportarlo.

-Yo me sentí así cuando Eleazar murió -susurró Carmen mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la mano por su franqueza-. Yo tampoco pude soportarlo y desde entonces sólo he vivido para lamentarlo. Cuando vi a Jake, comprendí que la vida había seguido su curso sin mí y que yo había causado mucha infelicidad a mis seres queridos, una infelicidad que no se merecían.

-No está preocupada por Jake, ¿verdad?

Carmen la miró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Es un niño maravilloso y estoy encantada de tener un nieto.

-Emmett se lo ha llevado esta mañana -le explicó Rosalie.

La mujer se levantó.

-No querría ser una molestia y estar aquí cuando llegaran, pero estoy segura de que habrá adivinado, si es suficientemente generosa como para reconocerlo, que me encantaría tener la oportunidad de conocerla mejor, así como a mi nieto.

Rosalie sonrió.

-A nosotros también nos gustaría.

-¿Va decirle a mi hijo lo que pasó ayer?

-No. Creo que no es bueno que Emmett lo sepa absolutamente todo.

Rosalie lo dijo antes de pensar que a lo mejor esa broma no le gustaba a su madre.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Carmen tenía un brillo de sorpresa, pero también algo burlón y soltó una carcajada mientras se despedía de Rosalie.

Rosalie fue poniéndose más nerviosa a medida que pasaba la mañana y Emmett y Jake no volvían. No paraba de repetirse que era una tontería pensar que Emmett se hubiera llevado a Jake para darle una lección, pero su imaginación no la dejaba en paz. Era mediodía cuando oyó que se acercaba un coche y salió corriendo a la puerta.

Emmett, enfundado en unos vaqueros negros que parecían su segunda piel y con una camiseta, se bajó de un Aston Martin V8 y sacó a Jake de la silla que había adaptado al asiento trasero. Rosalie se quedó boquiabierta. La última vez que había visto a su hijo, este tenía una mata de rizos negros, sin embargo había pasado por una peluquería y ya no le quedaba ni un rizo.

-¿Qué le has hecho? -le preguntó acusadoramente.

Emmett la miró con la cabeza inclinada.

-He acabado con ese peinado de nena. A lo mejor no te has dado cuenta, pero los chicos no llevan ricitos esta temporada.

-Tenía pinta de nena.

Jake lo dijo exactamente igual que lo habría dicho su padre, hasta en el acento. Luego, su hijo adoptó la misma actitud impertinente que su padre.

-La pinta depende que quién lo mire -replicó Rosalie.

-Una nena es una nena -insistió Emmett.

Rosalie interpretó que Emmett estaba dispuesto a rebatir cualquier insinuación de que se había extralimitado en sus atribuciones de padre. Sin embargo, Rosalie estaba contenta de que hubieran vuelto y, por el bien de su hijo, podía pasar por alto la belicosidad de Emmett. Miró a los dos hombres dueños de su corazón y no pudo evitar quererlos. Echaba de menos los rizos de su hijo, pero tenía que reconocer que su aspecto era más masculino. Emmett estaba irresistible. Se le secó la boca. Se le aceleró el pulso. Se acordó de lo que había sentido en el sofá y le flaquearon las rodillas.

-¿A qué hora os habéis levantado esta mañana? -preguntó Rosalie para pensar en otra cosa.

-Jake se levantó a las siete y lo llevé a desayunar. Cierra la puerta de casa -le pidió Emmett-. Quiero llevarte a dar una vuelta.

Rosalie hizo lo que le habían pedido y se montó en el asiento del pasajero del impresionante coche. ,

-¿Adónde más habéis ido esta mañana?

-Papá me ha enseñado sus coches. Yo tengo coches de juguete y él tiene coches de verdad.

Jake ya lo llamaba «papá» y lo hacía con verdadero orgullo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Emmett sonreía lleno de satisfacción. Evidentemente, habían pasado una mañana para afianzar los vínculos masculinos en la que habían ido a la peluquería y habían hablado de coches. Estaba encantada de que se llevaran así de bien.

Emmett atravesó una impresionante puerta con dos torres y Rosalie se puso un poco tensa,

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó ella aunque ya lo sabía porque al fondo del camino podía verse el cháteau.

-¡Estamos en casa! -exclamó Jake.

-¿Cómo... dices? -balbució Rosalie.

-Duvernay. Tenía que cambiarme de ropa y traje a Jake antes de ir a desayunar -comentó Emmett como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Se imaginó a Emmett en un café mientras Jake intentaba imitar todos sus gestos elegantes.

-Es muy grande... -siguió Rosalie

-¿Dónde voy a dormir? -preguntó Jake.

-Ya te lo enseñaré más tarde -le contestó su padre.

Rosalie se quedó helada. Emmett paró el coche, bajó de un salto y sacó a Jake. Una mujer bastante corpulenta y muy sonriente se acercaba a ellos. Emmett presentó a Rosalie y a Fanchon, que había sido su niñera cuando era niño. Jake dio confiadamente la mano a la mujer y, ante la mirada atónita de Rosalie, se fueron hacia el jardín.,,

-Quería hablar contigo sin que Jake estuviera presente -le explicó Emmett.

Rosalie se paró en medio del enorme vestíbulo y miró a Emmett con los ojos llenos de furia.

-¿Por qué mi hijo ha preguntado dónde va a dormir y por qué ha dicho que esta es su casa?

-Es muy difícil mantener un secreto cuando lo sabe un niño de tres años –emmett abrió una puerta y se apartó para que ella pasara.

-¡Lo que he oído es más una fantasía que un secreto! -replicó Rosalie mientras entraba en una habitación repleta de antigüedades.

-¿Lo es? Mi hijo pertenece a Duvemay.

Rosalie se encontró con la mirada de Emmett y sintió un hormigueo en el estómago.

-Por el momento, nuestro hijo está conmigo...

-Y así será durante mucho tiempo -había algo en su entonación que hizo que ella sintiera un escalofrío-. Los niños necesitan a sus madres tanto como a sus padres.

-Gracias por tu voto de confianza –rosalie inclinó la cabeza, pero el corazón se le había acelerado-. Aunque tengo que reconocer que no sé por qué te tomas la molestia en decirme eso.

Emmett estaba muy quieto.

-Estoy dispuesto a ser muy generoso y a hacerte una oferta.

-No doy mucha importancia a tus ofertas -afirmó sinceramente Rosalie.

-Puedes elegir que la situación la plantee yo o mis abogados -le ofreció Emmett con toda delicadeza.

-No hay ninguna situación -Rosalie apretó tanto los puños, que se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos-. Fui yo quien te dijo que Jake es hijo tuyo y puedes verlo siempre que quieras. Me alegro de que quieras estar con él y no entiendo por qué tienes que hablar de abogados.

-Quiero que Jake y tú viváis conmigo.

Ella dejó escapar una risa de desconcierto.

-No siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres.

-¿No? -emmett arqueó una ceja-. Si no puedes aceptar que tengo el derecho de hacer ofertas que me permitan ver más a mi hijo, no vas a dejarme otra alternativa que pedir la custodia legal.

Esa vez, Rosalie no habría podido reírse ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.


	8. Chapter 8

_Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer._

Capítulo 8

Rosalie se asustó al pensar en tener que luchar por la custodia de Jake porque ella sólo podía ofrecerle amor. Intentó mantener la calma. -¿Cuál es exactamente tu oferta?

Emmett sonrió como si ya la hubiera sometido a su voluntad.

-Jake y tú os venís a vivir conmigo.

-¿Vivir contigo? -repitió Rosalie-. ¿Qué significa eso para mí?

-Te compraré cajas y cajas de lencería sexy, disfrutarás de todo el sexo que puedas aguantar... y de una vida que cualquier mujer envidiaría.

-¿Qué pasará cuando te aburras?

-Seguiremos siendo civilizados.

-Yo no soy civilizada. En estos momentos, quiero asesinarte por tener el valor de insinuar que yo aceptaría esa oferta.

-¿Aunque sea lo que quieres? Si no, ¿por qué viniste a Bretaña?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Podías haber vendido la casa y no aparecer por aquí. Sin embargo, trajiste a tu hijo a tres kilómetros de Duvernay. Tu elección habla por sí sola -Emmett la miró como si lo supiera todo-. Es evidente que querías verme tanto como yo a ti.

-¡No es verdad! -gritó Rosalie.

-Volviste a acostarte conmigo en cuanto pudiste. -Púdrete, Emmett -Rosalie pasó junto a él.

-Yo también me acosté contigo en cuanto pude.

No dejo de anhelarte ni un segundo aunque esté furioso contigo.

-¿Ni un segundo? -le preguntó Rosalie involuntariamente.

-Incluso sueño contigo.

Rosali disimuló una sonrisa. Si él sólo podía sentir anhelo por ella, se alegraba de que eso fuese un tormento constante para él. Sin embargo, ¿era posible que ella hubiera tenido el deseo subconsciente de volver a verlo en Bretaña? ¿La conocía él tan bien?

Fuera como fuese, no podía plantearse una relación sin ningún compromiso. Todo lo que hacía repercutía en Jake y él ya estaba sufriendo grandes cambios. Al llevarlo a Francia lo había alejado de todo lo que conocía. Sin embargo, lo había hecho porque estaba convencida de que, si empezaban de nuevo, los dos saldrían ganando. Volver con Emmett había sido un error, pero podía tragárselo y no repetirlo. Jake sufriría si se acostumbraba a que sus padres estuvieran juntos y luego se separaban.

-Para Jake sería difícil de soportar que nos metiéramos en una relación que podría resultar desastrosa al cabo de unos meses.

-Estoy seguro de que tú harías un esfuerzo para decir la verdad siempre y no tontear con tipos en motocicletas -susurró emmett con cierto tono sarcástico.

-Yo preferiría estar con un hombre que no pensara que es tan perfecto que yo tengo que hacer los esfuerzos para que vayan bien las cosas -sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo desafiante-. No hay nada más que hablar. Es el turno de tus abogados.

Emmet estaba rígido por el desafío. La agarró de las manos y la atrajo hacia sí. Rosalie, desconcertada por que hiciera eso en medio de una discusión tan seria, lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

-Tú sabrás, ma belle.

Rosalie notaba claramente su erección. Sabía que tenía que apartarlo de sí, pero no podía reunir la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. El deseo más ardiente estaba apoderándose de lo más profundo de ella. Él le hundió los posesivos dedos en la melena color caramelo y se adueñó de su boca expectante. La arrastró a una pasión tan repentina y profunda, que dejó escapar un jadeo de voracidad y miedo. Quería someter su cuerpo esbelto y poderoso, seducirlo hasta la locura y, luego, tumbarse en cualquier superficie horizontal como una recompensa lujuriosa y dispuesta. Sin embargo, la propia intensidad de su deseo la asustó tanto, que se separó bruscamente de él.

-De acuerdo -emmett lo dijo como si esa capacidad nueva de resistirse a él fuera lo mismo que ponerle una pistola en la cabeza-. Vivir conmigo incluye un anillo de boda.

Rosalie parpadeó lentamente y sintió vértigo.

-No sé mucho de propuestas, pero creo que tendrías que haberlo dicho hace unos diez minutos. Era una propuesta de matrimonio... ¿verdad?

Emmett se pasó los dedos por el pelo y la miró con una intensidad abrasadora.

-¿Y qué iba a ser si no?

Rosalie hizo todo lo posible por apartar la mirada de sus rasgos arrebatadores.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si nos casamos, Jake tendrá una familia como Dios manda.

Emmett vivía en la deliciosa fantasía de tener a Rosalie las veinticuatro horas del día. Se la imaginaba en la cama con dosel, acudiendo a París para reunirse con él en su piso en los ratos que tuviera libres, acompañándolo a viajes de trabajo...

Rosalie seguía impresionada y temerosa de creer que hablaba en serio.

-Sí, pero...

-Nuestro hijo nos necesita a los dos.

También necesitaría una niñera, se dijo Emmett en una interrupción de lo que empezaba a ser un sueño erótico.

Un anillo de boda sería un verdadero compromiso por su parte, se dijo Rosalie. Empezó a notar que le inundaba una sensación de felicidad. ¿Por qué Emmett no le había dejado claro desde el principio que estaba hablando de matrimonio? Tuvo la ligera sospecha de que la idea del matrimonio le podía haber surgido como un último recurso para acostarse con ella y de esa forma apaciguarla.

Rosalie no podía mirar a Emmett. Se pondría furioso, con toda la razón, si adivinaba lo que estaba pensando. Al mismo tiempo, le costaba creer que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su libertad sólo por Jake. Incluso, si lo hiciera, necesitaría algo más que sexo y una loable voluntad de ser un buen padre para mantener un matrimonio. ¿No estaría juzgando mal a Emmett? Quizá no estuviera enamorado de ella, pero quizá sí sintiera cariño por ella.

-¿Y nosotros? -preguntó bruscamente Rosalie.

-¿Nosotros? -Emmett parecía desconcertado.

-Tú y yo... ¿Qué sientes por mí? -farfulló Rosalie.

EMMETT dejó escapar una risa ronca y la miró lujuriosamente de arriba abajo.

-Apetito -gruñó sin dudarlo.

-No me refiero a eso. Cuando te he preguntado lo que sentías por mí... –rosalie hizo un esfuerzo porque estaba claro que él no iba a ayudarla lo más mínimo.

-¿Adónde quieres llegar?

-Mmm... Amor -Rosalie consiguió decirlo.

Emmett se echó atrás inmediatamente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el amor?

A Rosalie se le cayó el alma a los pies. Era como un portazo en las narices de sus sueños. Sólo con mencionar el amor, él se replegaba y no podía disimular su rechazo.

-Se necesitarán diez días para organizar la ceremonia civil -comentó Emmett.

-Todavía no he aceptado.

Emmett, rebosante de seguridad, la miró con unos ojos burlones.

-Haré los preparativos... ahora, acércate.

Emmett empezó a atraerla hacia sí mientras la devoraba con la mirada. Rosalie tomó aliento. Sabía que era un momento decisivo en su relación con él. Nunca había planeado nada con él ni le había exigido nada. Sin embargo, tenía que pensar en Jake. El propio Rosalie había dicho que las necesidades de su hijo eran más importantes que sus deseos egoístas. Ella no creía que su matrimonio durara más de seis meses si sólo se basaba en el sexo.

-En este instante, no estoy aceptando casarme contigo.

Emmett frunció el ceño y se apartó de ella.

-Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Me gustaría aceptar, pero creo que no puedo. No tenemos bastante en común...

-¡Tenemos un hijo y una atracción sexual que echa chispas!

-Si no funciona, hará mucho daño a Jake. Muchos maridos y mujeres acaban odiándose cuando se separan...

-¿Siempre eres tan optimista?

-Estoy dando prioridad a Jake, como has dicho que teníamos que hacer -Rosalie levantó la barbilla-. Si me caso contigo, sé que haré todo lo posible para que salga bien, pero no estoy segura de que tú vayas a hacerlo.

Emmett estaba poniéndose muy nervioso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Estás muy mimado. Todo es muy fácil para ti.

Eres guapo, rico y triunfador y no estás acostumbrado a esforzarte por las relaciones.

La firme mandíbula de Emmett había adoptado un aire agresivo.

-Pero, naturalmente, podría hacer un esfuerzo si tuviera que hacerlo.

-Arrastrarme hasta la cama más cercana no lo sería -replicó Rosalie con cierto bochorno, aunque sabía que tenía que decirlo.

-¿Desde cuándo te he arrastrado? Estamos dando vueltas al mismo asunto.

-No, tú no escuchas lo que te digo. Quiero casarme contigo, pero no si eso significa que Jake acabe pagando el error que he cometido yo...

-No puedo darte ninguna garantía milagrosa.

-Si me amaras, no la necesitaría.

-Puedo hacerte feliz sin amor -susurró Emmett con gran convicción.

-¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a llegar para hacerme feliz? -a Rosalie se le había ocurrido algo.

-No me echo atrás.

Por lo menos, se consoló Rosalie, era bastante improbable que Jake, si heredaba la seguridad de su padre, padeciera de falta de autoestima.

-Has dicho que se necesitarán diez días para organizar la boda. Tienes ese tiempo para convencerme de que tengo que casarme contigo.

-¿Convencerte? -Emmett frunció el ceño-. Ni hablar.

-Tienes desde hoy hasta la ceremonia para convencerme... mientras, ocuparemos camas separadas -añadió Rosalie.

El silencio era estremecedor.

Emmett la miró con un brillo burlón en los ojos.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Rosalie se puso seria.

-No es ninguna broma. Nunca hemos tenido una relación normal...

-¿Lo normal son las camas separadas?

-El mero hecho de que eso sea lo primero que te preocupe demuestra que...

-Soy suficientemente sincero como para reconocer que las camas separadas no me atraen nada.

-Se trata de estar juntos, de salir a cenar y esas cosas. Nunca lo he hecho -Rosalie apretó los labios-. Con nadie. Antes de conocerte, salía en grupo y luego me quedé embarazada.

Emmett se quedó muy quieto.

-¿Y después de que naciera Jake?

Rosalie se rió forzadamente al darse cuenta de lo poco que entendía cómo le había cambiado la vida desde que fue madre.

-Las madres solteras no son muy apreciadas por los estudiantes. Además, no tenía tiempo para salir. Estudiaba, cuidaba a Jake y trabajaba varias noches a la semana para conseguir algo de dinero.

Emmett empezaba a sentir remordimiento por la privilegiada existencia que había tenido y había dado por normal. Podía imaginarse lo que habría supuesto para él ser padre cuando era casi un adolescente y se estremeció. Ella tuvo que tomar una responsabilidad impropia de su edad. Jake la había privado de la libertad y la diversión. Además, había pasado por la universidad y eso era un mérito enorme.

-No pienses que no me invitaron a salir, ¡porque lo hicieron! -quería que lo supiera.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Rosalie hizo una mueca.

-Los chicos tienden a pensar que eres fácil si ya tienes un hijo. Cuando lo comprendí, salir sólo era un problema.

Emmett estaba muy serio.

-No tienes que contestarme, pero ¿has estado con alguien aparte de mí?

Rosalie, sorprendida, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Emmett. Se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza.

Emmett sintió una opresión en el pecho y resopló con fuerza. Se dio la vuelta. Su hijo había sido como un cinturón de castidad. Estaba avergonzado de alegrarse. Comprendía que le había destrozado la vida cuando tenía diecisiete años. Paradójicamente, aquella había sido la única vez en que había confiado que su amante tomaría precauciones. Él había pensado más en su placer que en la seguridad.

-De acuerdo... -Emmett sacó pecho como un hombre dispuesto a aceptar una obligación desagradable-. Te demostraré que puedo hacerte feliz sin sexo... espero que no pienses que yo también seré feliz.

-A lo mejor te sorprendes.

-No lo creo.

Comieron con Jake en un gran comedor lleno de retratos de antepasados. Después de comer, Emmett le dijo a Rosalie y que iban a tomar un avión a París.

-No te enfades, pero Jake tiene una cita con un especialista esta tarde.

-Qué rapidez... -Rosalie no quería discutir nada que pudiera ser por el bien de su hijo-. El dinero manda...

-No en este caso. El especialista es un amigo de la familia.

Rosalie se sonrojó. Fueron a la casa de Rosalie para que pudieran hacer una maleta porque él había propuesto que pasaran la noche en París. Cerró la cremallera de la bolsa y se volvió. Emmett la miraba desde el quicio de la puerta. Estaba irresistiblemente atractivo. Se le secó la boca y se le contrajeron los músculos del vientre.

-Nunca vivirás aquí -aseguró él.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros como si no le importara.

-Siempre me planteo ganar -susurró él delicadamente.

Ella bajó las pestañas para protegerse de la mirada de Emmett. Le tensión sexual era muy intensa y se le había desbocado el corazón. Tomó aliento entrecortadamente. Los pezones se le habían endurecido contra el sujetador y sintió que las mejillas le ardían.

Él extendió una mano, ella la agarró y dejó que la atrajera contra sí.

-No podemos -dijo ella vacilantemente.

-Un beso...

Rosalie podía oír a Jake que jugaba con los coches en el piso de abajo. Emmett se inclinó, ella notó su aliento en las mejillas. Estaba tan excitada, que dejó de respirar. Sin ponerle una mano encima, la besó en los labios y se deleitó con el ansia con que ella los separó para ofrecerle su ardiente interior. Ella se estiró hacia él rendida al penetrante movimiento de su lengua y al palpitar que sentía entre los muslos. -Emmett... -masculló vacilantemente Rosalie.

-Deja de comportarte como una descarada... es nuestra primera cita.

-¿Nuestra primera cita? -repitió Rosalie. Emmett frunció el ceño.

-Me has pedido lo que has llamado una relación normal...

Rosalie estaba anonadada.

-¿Te he pedido eso?

-Una petición que era un desafío para que rehiciera lo que parece ser que hice muy mal hace cuatro años.

-Así... así fue.

Emmett se rió.

-Será mejor que aprendas a negarte de forma muy clara. Se necesitan dos personas para esto y voy a necesitar toda la ayuda del mundo.

Rosalie, asombrada y contrariada, agarró la bolsa que tenía a sus pies y bajó las escaleras. Empezaba a pensar que lo de las camas separadas había pasado de ser una precaución de sentido común a ser una condición bastante ingenua. Empezaba a convencerse de que, en aquel aspecto, no era superior a él; quizá lo amara, pero en cuanto al deseo era tan culpable como él.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Rosalie y emmett fueron a París con Fanchon, la niñera. El especialista examinó brevemente a Jake y lo citó al día siguiente para las pruebas.

Emmett tenía una casa del siglo XVII en la Ile de St-Louis. Estaba en un sitio increíble sobre el Sena. Le dijo a rosalie que tenía que contestar algunas llamadas y la dejó vistiéndose para la cena. Se puso un ceñido traje blanco con un cinturón de cuero y, cuando arropó a Jake, el niño le deseó las buenas noches en francés.

Emmett, muy atractivo con un traje impecable, se acercó a ella para saludarla cuando entró en el impresionante salón. Un hombre, corpulento y anciano, sonreía junto a unas bandejas llenas de anillos que había colocado junto a la ventana para que recibieran la mejor luz natural.

Emmett la tomó levemente de la cintura.

-Quiero que elijas el anillo de compromiso.

-Caray, estás siendo muy convencional -susurró ella.

-Quizá demasiado. Si lo prefieres, dejamos la idea del anillo -replicó él con tono serio.

-No seas tonto, era una broma.

Rosalie se inclinó sobre los anillos y se enamoró de un diamante sobre un anillo art déco.

-No te precipites -la reprendió Emmett, que no se fiaba de los impulsos.

-No, me gusta este -insistió Rosalie-. Es mi estilo favorito.

Más tarde, Emmett la llevó a un restaurante muy elegante para cenar.

-Esto es lo que tendría que haber hecho la primera noche -reconoció él-, pero no podía contenerme.

-No hablemos de esas cosas.

Rosalie estaba casi sin aliento al verlo con su seguridad seductora.

-Quiero casarme contigo -dijo lacónicamente Emmett-. Realmente lo quiero.

-Pero yo no quiero que sea sólo por Jake o por...

No dijo la palabra «sexo» porque se dio cuenta de lo injusta que era. Él no la amaba, pero ella estaba siendo insistente como si de esa manera pudiera cambiar las cosas. Si el anhelo y su hijo eran todo lo que tenía, quizá tuviera que ser más realista.

Apenas supo lo que comió. Vio que otras mujeres lo miraban y admiraban su elegancia y atractivo. Se sintió abrumada por el amor hacia él.

-¿Vamos al club? -le preguntó él mientras tomaban café.

-No tengo ganas.

Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba tanto, que le dolía negárselo. Él la siguió al cuarto de Jake, recogió del suelo el viejo cordero de peluche con el que Jake había dormido desde que era un bebé, lo dejó junto a su hijo y le estiró las sábanas.

-No puedo creerme que sea nuestro -dijo Emmett-. Cuando lo miro o pienso en él, me siento tan maravillado como cuando yo era niño en Navidad.

A Rose le brillaron los ojos.

-Yo creía que era la única embelesada con él.

Salieron al pasillo y Emmett se paró un momento con el gesto muy serio.

-Si llego a saber que estabas esperando un hijo mío, yo no te habría fallado, pero el día de la investigación del accidente no me fiaba de estar a solas contigo...

-¿Por qué? -susurró ella, dominada por la emoción.

-Estaba muy furioso. Creía que me habías engañado con el de la moto. Esa convicción incluso había destruido los mejores recuerdos. Sentía una amargura enorme y no quería que lo notaras.

La había librado del temor a que ese día la hubiera rechazado por ser la hija de henrie Hale. Sabía lo orgulloso que era, pero le había dicho más de lo que seguramente él mismo sabía. Todos esos meses, él había estado furioso y amargado por su supuesta traición. La duración de esos sentimientos le indicaban que había sido algo más que un amor de verano para él.

-Pero me doy cuenta de que te parecí despiadado. No fue mi intención. No me di cuenta de que ese día podía hacerte daño.

Ella se puso de puntillas, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo miró a los ojos.

-Lo sé. Gracias por el maravilloso anillo.

Emmett, con un dominio de sí mismo desesperante, la apartó un poco.

-Mañana tenemos que madrugar.

Era una noche calurosa y a ella ni siquiera le apetecía acostarse. Esa misma tarde, Emmett le había enseñado el piso; había una piscina en el sótano. Bajó las escaleras e iluminó la piscina. Se desnudó, se metió en el agua y suspiró de placer al notar el frescor sobre su piel recalentada. Se dejó flotar con los ojos cerrados.

-Será mejor que salgas del agua si no quieres que haga una locura -le avisó la voz áspera de Emmett.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y se puso de pie con un torpe chapoteo. Él estaba de cuclillas junto al borde de la piscina con el pecho desnudo y se levantó.

-Esto es lo que uso en vez de una ducha de agua fría -siguió él-. Estás mirando a un hombre desesperado.

Ella se ruborizó al ver la protuberancia que se dibujaba debajo de los vaqueros negros. Él se soltó el botón y se bajó la cremallera con una dificultad evidente. Ella volvió a fijarse en la línea de vello negro que le dividía en dos el vientre. Apartó la mirada entre avergonzada y admirada de él y nadó hasta los escalones. Cuando salió del agua, se dio cuenta de su desnudez absoluta y de lo provocativo que tenía que resultar para Emmett que ni siquiera hubiera llevado una toalla para cubrirse.

Emmett estaba inmóvil. Ella tenía el pelo húmedo alrededor de su rostro y su piel tenía el resplandor voluptuoso de un melocotón maduro.

-Te juro que no sabía que ibas a venir farfulló Rosalie-. Te lo juro.

-Levántate... no te tapes con las manos... déjame ver lo que quiero ver...

Lo miró a los ojos y notó que el corazón se le aceleraba y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se irguió, dejó caer las manos a los costados y oyó la respiración entrecortada de Emmett con una punzada de satisfacción femenina.

-Es nuestra primera cita -le recordó ella.

-Así que soy un hombre fácil... -él no podía apartar la mirada de sus pechos y de las gotas de agua que le caían de los pezones-. En realidad, soy muy fácil, soy de los que se entregan enteramente en la primera cita.

-¿De verdad?

Rosalie sintió un escalofrío aunque tenía calor. Sabía que tenía que salir corriendo. El estaba dejándolo muy claro: si no se iba... Se sentía como una mujerzuela lasciva porque le flaqueaban las rodillas sólo de pensar en sus diestras manos sobre ella. No sentía vergüenza de exponerse a su mirada y le parecía muy excitante.

Él la besó con un movimiento inesperado, le introdujo la lengua entre los labios con fruición sexual, con una voracidad que hizo que la sangre le hirviera como la lava. Estremecida por el deseo, dejó que él la llevara al banco almohadillado que había junto a la pared, la tumbó y él se agachó para lamerle las gotas de agua que le recorrían los pechos y juguetear con los turgentes pezones. Le separó los muslos para explorar la carne palpitante que se ocultaba bajo los rizos que cubrían su intimidad femenina. Ella se ruborizó al notarse entregada a él.

-Emmett...

-Te has vuelto tímida... -bromeó él.

Encontró la diminuta protuberancia insoportablemente sensible y arrancó un jadeo de sorpresa de ella.

Se sentía dominada por una sensación ardiente y casi dolorosa que le anulaba los sentidos y hacía que le resultara imposible concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera el placer.

-Este es otro motivo por el que tienes que casarte conmigo -gruñó Emmett rebosante de satisfacción-. Estás aquí a las dos de la mañana porque el deseo te impide dormir, como me pasa a mí. Somos el uno del otro.

-Pero...

-No me vengas con peros -le dijo Emmett autoritariamente.

Le introdujo un dedo en la humedad abrasadora y ella se sintió perdida. Utilizó la boca y la punta de la lengua en la parte más sensible de ella. Rosalie se dejó arrastrar y jadeó sin control mientras se aferraba al pelo de Emmett. Estaba atrapada por un placer como no había sentido nunca y no podía hablar, no podía pensar, no podía asimilar nada que no fuera la sensación increíble que estaba experimentando. Entonces, cuando ya había perdido todo control, él la levantó como si fuera una muñeca, le dio la vuelta para colocarla a su gusto y le introdujo por detrás la pétrea erección en su vaina húmeda y anhelante.

-Oh... oh... -gritó Rosalie mientras él entraba cada vez más profundamente.

Su dominación implacable era indescriptiblemente excitante. Él impuso un ritmo frenético que le hizo perder la cabeza y alcanzó el clímax hasta que todo el cuerpo se convulsionó con un orgasmo devastador. Las piernas se le derrumbaron en ese momento. Emmett dejó escapar una risa, salió de ella, se tumbó en el banco y volvió a colocarla encima de él.

-Me excitas tanto que me siento como un animal -le confesó él con voz entrecortada.

Ella gimió cuando él volvió entrar en sus palpitantes entrañas.

-¿Soy demasiado brusco? -le preguntó con un gruñido.

-No... el placer me desborda -consiguió balbucir ella.

Emmett le apartó el pelo de la cara, la besó y le separó un poco los muslos para entrar más dentro.

-A mí también, ma belle.

Ella volvió a recuperar el placer desenfrenado. Cuando notó que el magnífico cuerpo de Emmett se estremecía y se liberaba, ella alcanzó por segunda vez la misma intensidad de satisfacción incontrolable. El éxtasis fue tal, que notó que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Lo abrazó y, cuando percibió el olor de su virilidad ardiente, comprendió que nunca querría dejarlo marchar.

-Esta noche también dormiremos juntos -dijo emmett mientras la besaba en la cabeza-. Imagínate que uno de los dos muere mañana, imagínate cómo nos sentiríamos si hubiéramos dormido separados.

La idea fue excesiva para el estado de ánimo de Rosalie y sollozó.

-¡Nunca digas algo así!

-Sólo era una broma -la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Por un instante espantoso, se la había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que ella hubiera estado en el coche con su padre aquella noche y cómo se habría sentido él.

-Pero esas cosas pasan.

-Ya hemos pasado casi una eternidad de mala suerte y volvemos a estar juntos.

Emmett, sin embargo, se preguntaba qué estaba pasándole. ¿Por qué hablaba y pensaba de aquella manera? Era muy raro. Se sentía desasosegado por la cantidad de sensaciones desconocidas que lo embargaban. Naturalmente, ella le gustaba. El cariño no tenía nada de malo, ¿no? Ella también disfrutaba con ese tipo de cosas. Los abrazos, las manos entrelazadas, las flores, todas esas sensiblerías estúpidas y carentes de sentido. La abrazó, la agarró de la mano y decidió que le mandaría unas flores por la mañana. En realidad sólo satisfacía las necesidades de ella y sólo un malnacido egoísta le negaría los pequeños detalles que la hacían feliz.

Llevó a Rosalie a una ducha enorme.

-De día puedes ser tan formal como una virgen victoriana, pero de noche eres mía.

Ella sintió una languidez dulce y placentera. Él la llevó al dormitorio envuelta en una toalla. Una vez allí, la desenvolvió como si llevara a cabo un acto simbólico y la tapó con las sábanas. Él se quitó los vaqueros y se metió junto a ella. La abrazó y Rosalie se sintió invadida por una oleada de seguridad. Hasta que se quedó dormida.

Emmett se despertó y vio que su hijo de tres años los miraba a los pies de la cama.

-¿Qué haces en la cama de mamá? -le preguntó con los ojos como platos.

-Ha tenido una pesadilla -le contestó Emmett sin mucho convencimiento.

-¿Dónde está su camisón?

-Se le cayó... mientras tenía la pesadilla -le explicó Emmett aunque sin poder reprimir el rubor.

Rosalie, que también se había despertado, se echó a reír.

-Deberías estar de mi lado -le dijo Emmett por la comisura de la boca.

-Tienes que hacerlo mucho mejor para que esté de tu lado -soltó Rosalie, que empezaba a reírse un poco convulsivamente.

Emmett la abrazó hasta que se calmó. Tenía a Rosalie debajo de un brazo y a Jake, que encontraba las risas muy contagiosas, debajo del otro. Quizá debiera llamar a su madre para decirle que iba a casarse con la hija de Henrie Hale. No era un cobarde, pero prefería mandarle una nota y mantenerse alejado hasta que se recobrara de su pérdida. Decidió que lo más seguro y delicado sería llamarla por teléfono. ¿Se atrevería luego a llevar a Rosalie para que la visitara? Se negaba a tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que despreciara u ofendiera a Rosalie. ¿Debería decirle algo al respecto a su madre?

Esa tarde, Emmett acompañó a Rosalie y a Jake al piso de su madre. No estaba tan sombrío como la última vez que había estado allí. Las cortinas ya no estaban medio cerradas y algunas persianas estaban levantadas. Además, se quedó impresionado cuando su madre se acercó a él para saludarlo. No sólo sonreía, sino que ya no iba vestida de negro como había hecho durante los últimos cuatro años.

Madame... -susurró Rosalie mientras le ofrecía una mejilla al estilo francés.

-Rose... -la madre de Emmett le dio un cariñoso beso en cada mejilla-. Por favor, llámame Carmen.

Jake abrió los brazos para darle un abrazo. Carmen se agachó y le dijo que «abuela» en francés se decía «mamie».

Emmett no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Era imposible que su madre recibiera a Rosalie como a un miembro de la familia la primera vez que la veía. Sin embargo, ahí estaba su madre entusiasmada con el anillo de compromiso y escuchando la cháchara de Jake, que la tenía agarrada de la mano.

Emmett se aclaró la garganta y las dos mujeres lo miraron con un gesto de inocente sorpresa.

-Se acabó el numerito -dijo Emmett rotundamente-. No vais a engañarme. No soy tan tonto. ¡Vosotras ya os conocíais!

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado? -le preguntó irónicamente Rosalie.

Emmett había recordado la primera vez que Tanya se encontró con su madre después del compromiso. Aunque conocía a Tanya desde la infancia, la educada recepción que le brindó su madre no tenía nada de cariñosa.

Emmett miró a su madre con cierta sorpresa.

-No te gustaba Tanya, ¿verdad?

Su madre se quedó un poco impresionada por su falta de tacto en esa situación y suspiró.

-Supe que era una arpía desde que era una niña.

-¿Y cómo has conocido a Rosalie? -le preguntó Emmett mientras se preguntaba por qué tanya tendría tan mala fama entre las mujeres. ¿Arpía...?

-No hagas preguntas y no te diremos mentiras -intervino Rosalie en un momento en el que ella, precisamente, se moría de ganas por hacer una pregunta. ¿Tanya? ¿Emmett y su madre se referían a la misma mujer que ella había conocido en Dordoña?

Carmen dijo que quería hacer una fiesta para celebrar su compromiso. Eso sirvió de distracción, sobre todo cuando emmett se esforzaba por callar a su hijo, que había empezado a contar que su madre había tenido una pesadilla tan horrible, que había perdido el camisón.

Una vez fuera del piso, rosalie y emmett entraron en el ascensor.

-Tanya... ¿Es la misma Tanya que conocí hace unos años?

emmett lo confirmó con un gesto de la cabeza.

Así que él había estado con otra mujer. Rosalie se sintió decepcionada. Tanya, efectivamente, era guapa, elegante e inteligente, pero también había sido fría y desagradable, como comprobó ella después del accidente de coche cuando subió a la villa con la esperanza de volver a ver a emmett. Sin embargo, merecidamente o no, tanya había conseguido lo que siempre había deseado: su oportunidad de ser considerada por emmett algo más que una amiga. No obstante, por una vez, la vida había hecho justicia, porque emmett estaba evidentemente aturdido, se dijo-ella con satisfacción.

Pero esa satisfacción dio paso a una punzada de intranquilidad.

-Entiendo que tanya y tú estuvisteis juntos hace un tiempo y que yo no tengo nada que ver con vuestra ruptura, ¿verdad?

-¡No seas boba!

emmett había decidido que decir toda la verdad sólo causaría disgustos. Rosalie era feliz y, si supiera lo recientemente que había estado comprometido con Tanya, se sentiría muy desdichada.

Durante la fiesta de compromiso, Rosalie se miró en el enorme espejo del salón de Duvernay. Un collar de Cartier estilo déco, amabilidad de Emmett, adornaba su cuello y el vestido era de una elegancia que la emocionaba. Era de un rojo rubí, dejaba los hombros al descubierto y se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo hasta conseguir que resultara a la vez sexy, femenina y elegante. Sin embargo, si no hubiera sido por Carmen, nunca se habría atrevido a entrar en el templo de la alta costura de la Rue St -Honore.

Rosalie había disfrutado enormemente los ocho días anteriores y no había parado de hacer todo tipo de cosas. Había comido con Emmett debajo de un árbol de Las Tullerías, había visitado Disneyland con Jake, había estado en museos increíbles y una noche inolvidable había salido hasta al amanecer. Habían hablado de su carrera como artista y se habían besado ansiosamente, como adolescentes, detrás de las puertas. Había estado con Emmett casi todo el tiempo y había comprendido que había tenido muy buen gusto cuando se enamoró de él.

Él se había vuelto muy romántico y no dejó de mandarle flores y hacerle regalos. Carmen la había recibido con los brazos abiertos y había conseguido que volviera a sentirse como parte de una familia.

Entretanto, independientemente de que ella todavía tuviera que aceptar formalmente su matrimonio con emmett, los planes de boda habían seguido su curso impulsados animadamente por Carmen. La aceptación de rosalie empezaba a parecer innecesaria. Dentro de treinta y seis horas, celebrarían una ceremonia civil en el ayuntamiento a la que seguiría una bendición en la iglesia.

Rosalie estaba deseando casarse, entre otras cosas para poder hacer el amor con Emmett. Los dos habían aprendido una lección cuando Jake los sorprendió en la cama sin el anillo de boda. Además, Jake se había empeñado en que su madre durmiera con él por si volvía a tener una pesadilla.

Emmett apareció por la puerta. Estaba guapísimo con un esmoquin de Armani

-Apabullante -dijo él al verla-. Estás arrebatadora y eres mía, ma belle.

La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad y el mejor champán corrió a raudales. Jake se alteró un poco por el interés que concitaba y hubo que reprenderle un par de veces. Los familiares de Emmett eran más bien mayores y algo anticuados, pero muy amables y dispuestos a tratar a su hijo como si fuera un pequeño príncipe. Emmett sólo había invitado a algunos amigos porque la boda estaba muy cerca. Rosalie sólo había conseguido invitar a un amigo suyo, a Mike Newton. Su tía llegaría con su novio justo para la boda antes de salir de viaje a Australia y Bella no podía dejar solo a su padre.

Tanya Denali se presentó cuando la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Rosalie notó un silencio repentino y levantó la mirada. Le sorprendió su aparición porque no sabía que estuviera invitada. Tanya, con un impresionante vestido de noche negro y blanco, se dirigió directamente a Emmett. Dio un par de pasos de baile mientras cruzaba la habitación y le extendió una mano. Él avanzó y aceptó la invitación. Rosalie sabía bailar suelto, pero no había aprendido nada más y tampoco había hecho caso del empeño de Emmett para convencerla de que aprendiera los pasos porque no quería hacer el ridículo durante la fiesta. La visión de Tanya dando vueltas en brazos de Emmett fue como un dardo que se le hubiera clavado en el corazón. Rosalie se sentía como la jovencita acobardada que había sido cuatro años antes. El día que tenía que tomar el vuelo para volver con su madrastra, fue corriendo a la villa de los Laroche para intentar desesperadamente ver a Emmett antes de abandonar Francia. Él no la había llamado ni había contestado sus llamadas.

Tanya apareció en la puerta detrás de un mayordomo.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó bruscamente.

rosalie se quedó atónita porque hasta aquel momento tanya siempre había sido amable con ella. Se encontró preguntándole si podía ver a emmett como si ella tuviera que darle permiso.

-Todo ha terminado. Deberías darte cuenta de que te ha abandonado. No quiere verte -tanya la miró con un gesto de desprecio-. ¡Dice que va a cambiar de número de móvil para que le dejes en paz!

Rosalie se sintió como si estuviera muriéndose al darse cuenta de que emmett había recibido las llamadas y que aquella mujer estaba al tanto. Ya estaba fatal por la muerte de su padre y por el sufrimiento insoportable de sus amigas, y el rechazo de emmett la destrozó porque nunca lo había necesitado tanto como en aquel momento. Se volvió para marcharse, pero tanya era una de esas especialistas en machacar a la victima que estaba caída.

-No me creo que pensaras que Emmett Cullen iba en serio con una cualquiera como tú. ¿Crees en Santa Claus? -le espetó tanya.

rosalie volvió al presente y sacó pecho. Ya no era aquella jovencita e iba a casarse con emmett dentro de día y medio. En esas circunstancias podía permitirse ser elegante y pasar por alto la actitud de aquella arpía. Al fin y al cabo, le gustara o no, tanya parecía contarse entre los amigos de emmett y tendría que tolerarla.

Algunos de los invitados mayores empezaban a marcharse y emmett se entretuvo despidiendo a uno. rosalie volvió sola al salón de baile. tanya se le acercó y rosalie tuvo orgullo suficiente como para recibirla con una sonrisa.

-¡A ver el anillo que te ha regalado emmtt! -exclamó tanya con tono burlón.

-No creo que estés muy interesada -le replicó rosalie, que se sintió apocada al tener que levantar la cabeza para mirarla.

-Tengo verdadera curiosidad por compararlo -la arpía extendió una mano con un diamante solitario enorme.

-¿Compararlo...? –rosalie la miró sin entender nada.

-Este es el anillo que yo llevaba cuando estaba comprometida con emmett. Míralo bien porque volveré a llevarlo cuando se divorcie de ti -le auguró tanya.

Rosalie se quedó helada.

-¿Cuándo estuviste comprometida con emmett?

-Justo hasta que apareció una cualquiera con su hijo bastardo. Compensa ser fértil, ¿verdad?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10<p>

Rosalie se quedó pálida como la cera. Le flaquearon las piernas y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de Tanya.

Estaba mintiendo. Emmett no podía estar comprometido cuando ella volvió. Emmett se lo habría dicho. Siempre había sido un ejemplo de sinceridad. Era imposible que hubiera sido el novio de tanya. rosalie, temblorosa y con la boca seca, tomó una copa de champán y se la bebió de un trago.

Observó a emmett, que estaba en el vestíbulo, y salió a toda velocidad, para atraparlo antes de que lo hiciera otra persona.

-tanya acaba de enseñarme su anillo de compromiso...

emmett soltó lo que pareció un juramento en francés.

-Iba a contártelo después de la boda.

Rosalie lo miró con incredulidad y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Quieres decir... que es verdad? ¿Estabas comprometido con ella? ¿Cuándo rompisteis?

-Lo hablaremos más tarde, en privado

-¿Cuándo rompiste con ella? -insistió Rosalie.

Emmett se puso tenso.

-Lo que yo tuviera con Tanya no tiene importancia para lo que tengo contigo.

-Acaba de llamarme una cualquiera por segunda vez en mi vida y esta vez, gracias a ti, me lo merezco.

A rosalie le temblaba la voz porque tenía el corazón hecho pedazos.

-¿Qué te ha llamado tanya? -rugió emmett con incredulidad-. Has debido de entenderla mal.

-La he oído perfectamente. Ya me lo llamó hace cuatro años. Piensa mejor que eras tan tonto, que no te diste cuenta de que quería echarte el anzuelo desde entonces, pero por lo que a mí respecta, ¡puede quedarse contigo y que le aproveche!

Rosalie se volvió al salón de baile.

Emmett, lleno de ira, fue a buscar a Tanya.

-Lo siento, pero Rosalie está mintiendo -Tanya suspiró comprensivamente-. Supongo que se sentirá celosa y está organizando esta tontería para romper nuestra amistad. No seas exigente con ella. Naturalmente, se sentirá insegura.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Arpía...? Su expresión era muy seria.

-Estoy convencido de que dice la verdad. Si vuelves a insultarla o a difundir habladurías de nuestro hijo, te demandaré en todos los tribunales de Francia hasta que te arruine.

Tanya se había quedado pálida.

-Soy un mal enemigo -continuó Emmett- y la protegeré con toda mi alma. Vete de mi casa. No eres bien recibida.

Rosalie se había mezclado entre la gente que estaba bailando y salió por el otro extremo de la pista de baile. Se tomó otra copa de champán con la esperanza de que el alcohol la ayudara a resistir hasta que se fuera el último invitado. Carmen estaba hablando con algunos familiares y no se merecía una escena durante la fiesta que había organizado.

Sin embargo, el dolor y la humillación la tenían abrumada. Emmett sólo había decidido casarse con ella por Jake. No le extrañaba que Tanya la odiara. Tampoco dudaba que Matilde no le había dicho nada del compromiso de Emmett porque ella también creía que tenía que casarse con la madre de su nieto.

Emmett encontró a Rosalie en el balcón y tomó aliento cuando ella le dio la espalda.

-Tanya no estaba invitada esta noche y cometí el error de creer que se había colado como muestra de buena voluntad, pero le he dicho que se vaya y te garantizo que no volverá a molestarte...

-¡Lárgate... te odio! -Rosalie contuvo el sollozo que se le formó en la garganta.

-Rosalie...

-¿Te acostaste conmigo cuando estabas comprometido con otra mujer?

Emmett quiso bramar al cielo.

-Tú y las mentiras, los engaños... cuando pienso en lo que me hiciste sufrir porque te mentí sobre mi edad hace cuatro años... -a Rosalie no le salían las palabras y pasó junto a Emmett.

Una mano la agarró del codo.

-No nos hagas esto. Deja que pase todo. No te dije nada de Tanya porque no quería estropearlo...

Rosalie intentó zafarse de él.

-¡Suéltame!

-No puedo permitir que te vayas así...

-¡Gritaré si no lo haces!

Emmett le soltó el codo.

-Es un disparate. Sabes cómo hemos estado juntos desde que volvimos a encontrarnos.

-¡Lujuria! -le espetó Rosalie hecha una furia.

Estaba a punto de llorar cuando volvió al salón de baile. Mike se paró delante de ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Baila conmigo -le suplicó Rosalie. La música era lenta.

-No se me da muy bien.

Rosalie le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Mueve los pies.

-¿Has discutido con Emmett?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No, por nada... pero está al borde de la pista con los ojos echando chispas y los puños cerrados como si yo estuviera coqueteando contigo.

-No le hagas caso.

-Es bastante grande y no pasa desapercibido. También es muy celoso. Lo noté la primera vez que lo vi. Así que preferiría que no hicieras nada que pudiera molestarlo.

-Él no es celoso... ¿por qué iba a estar celoso de mí?

-Seguramente porque sea uno de esos tipos que pierden la cabeza cuando se enamoran.

-¿Enamorarse? -Rosalie dejó escapar una risa llena de amargura.

-Le ha sentado bastante mal. Tampoco le gusta ver cómo te ríes con otro -le comentó Mike mientras la mantenía a una distancia más que prudencial.

En cuanto paró la música, Emmett se acercó y Mike la soltó con cierto alivio. Rosalie se encontró con su mirada y volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado. Sin embargo, Emmett la agarró con fuerza.

-Sé que estás enfadada conmigo, pero no empieces a coquetear con otros.

A Rosalie el champán le bullía en la sangre como la gasolina en una hoguera.

-¡Haré lo que me dé la gana!

Emmett la abrazó.

-Haz lo que te digo. Estate tranquila.

-Quiero gritarte -jadeó Rosalie con una voz ahogada.

-Grita lo que quieras, pero no coquetees, me pone furioso.

-¿Cómo puedes tener celos de mí después de haberte portado así? ¿Cuándo te comprometiste con ella? -le soltó Rosalie con toda su ira.

-Hablaremos de esto cuando estés sobria.

-¿Insinúas que estoy borracha?

-No, doy por sentado que sólo chillas cuando has bebido demasiado champán.

-Contéstame.

-Nos comprometimos hace seis meses. Fue...

Rosalie se soltó del abrazo y se alejó con un gesto inexpresivo y la espalda muy recta. La última hora de la fiesta pasó como un suspiro. Luego no se acordaba de con quién había hablado ni lo que había dicho, pero le dolían los pómulos de mantener la sonrisa. ¡Seis meses!

Cuando se fue el último invitado, Emmett la agarró de la mano y la llevó a la biblioteca. Ella se soltó la mano, se cruzó de brazos y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente.

-Ahora, no puedo casarme contigo.

-Iba a contarte lo del compromiso después de la boda. No era importante, pero sabía que tú lo verías de otra forma...

-¿Tu compromiso con otra mujer no es importante? ¿No le debías fidelidad? ¿Yo no me merecía sinceridad? ¿Crees que yo habría hecho algo contigo si llego a saber que eras de otra mujer?

-¿Ser de otra? ¿Soy un trofeo? -Emmett hizo un gesto de desesperación con la mano-. El año pasado, Tanya y yo solíamos comentar que nos habíamos acostumbrado a servirnos el uno del otro para ciertos actos sociales. Hablamos del matrimonio por un motivo práctico. Yo necesitaba una anfitriona y ella un marido que no interfiriera en su carrera, porque es ambiciosa. Decidimos que podíamos ser un buen matrimonio sin lazos sentimentales que suelen llevar a la desilusión.

-Me parece un acuerdo espeluznante.

-A mí no me exigía fidelidad. Te lo digo porque no quiero que tengas remordimientos.

-¿Tanya te dijo que podías acostarte con quien quisieras? -Rosalie lo miró espantada-. ¿Tú lo aceptaste? ¡Es un horror!

-Para ella no. Tanya no le da importancia a esas cosas.

-Bueno, menos mal que no voy a casarme contigo, porque si me llegas a engañar, haría que tu vida fuera un infierno. Es más, el infierno te parecería un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Ella se quedó atónita al notar que Emmett esbozaba una levísima sonrisa.

-Lo sé -reconoció él-. Sin embargo, cualquier hombre aceptaría poder tener una mujer hermosa y competente que le permite hacer lo que quiera siempre que sea con cierta discreción... hasta que se da cuenta de que hay algo mejor.

-¡Yo creo que es repugnante! -exclamó Rosalie.

-Y yo estoy contigo...

Rosalie dejó escapar una risa forzada. Él estaba con ella porque toda la belleza y competencia de Tanya no había servido de nada ante un hijo de tres años que era idéntico a él. Si Jake no hubiera existido y ella hubiera aceptado que la mantuviera en aquella casa fastuosa del valle del Loira, Emmett habría mantenido su compromiso con Tanya y habría terminado casándose con ella. No podía perdonárselo.

Emmett haría cualquier cosa por Jake. Ella había visto su gesto de alivio cuando el médico le dijo que el asma no empeoraría. Adoraba a su hijo y ella no se lo reprochaba, pero ella también tenía orgullo y le dolía darse cuenta de que el hombre al que amaba sólo apreciaba su talento para satisfacer sus exigencias en la cama.

-Siento muchísimo que todo esto te haya molestado, pero no nos afecta. Yo no estaba enamorado de Tanya ni ella lo estaba de mí. La he ofendido al rechazarla, pero tú y yo... tenemos muchas cosas.

-Sí... mucho sexo...

-No digas eso. No desprecies lo que tenemos.

-No he olvidado cómo te deshiciste de mí hace cuatro años. Ni siquiera tuviste la elegancia de decírmelo. Permitiste que fuera a la villa de tu familia detrás de ti...

Emmett frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuándo... pasó eso?

-El día que me volvía con mi madrastra. Tanya salió a la puerta y tuve que tragarme la humillación de que tu amiga me dijera que me habías dejado y que ibas a cambiar el número de tu teléfono móvil para que te dejara en paz.

Emmett dio un paso vacilante y la agarró de las manos.

-tanya no tenía derecho. Lo hizo a mis espaldas. Nunca hablé de ti con ella, ni le habría permitido que te hablara de esa forma. Sin embargo, en aquel momento yo creía que tú estabas con otro -le recordó Emmett-. No esperaba que fueras a la villa.

-Me da igual. Me ofendiste entonces y esta noche has vuelto a humillarme y a ofenderme. ¡No te perdono ni voy a perdonarte!

A Rosalie le abrasaban los ojos por las lágrimas y no podía escuchar los argumentos de Emmett. Ella lo amaba, pero en ese momento también lo odiaba. Se soltó las manos, se quitó el anillo y lo dejó encima de la mesilla.

-No... -balbució Emmett.

Rosalie subió las escaleras corriendo. No iba a permitirse llorar. Agarró un camisón y fue al dormitorio de Jake, donde sabía que no la molestarían. Se durmió al poco de acostarse en la cama que había junto a la de su hijo. Se despertó cerca del amanecer. Le dolía la cabeza y fue a ducharse para refrescarse. La noche había sido muy exaltada. Sin embargo, a la fría luz del día, intentaba imaginarse cómo le sentaría a Jake que no se celebrara la boda. Estaba emocionado. Emmett no estaba enamorado de Tanya, pero ¿cómo aguantaría ella amarlo durante años sin que él le correspondiera? La humillaría y le quitaría confianza en sí misma.

La segunda vez que se despertó estaba en su cama y se sentó sin comprenderlo. Emmett le daba la espalda y la luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas medio abiertas inundaba la habitación.

-Te he traído aquí porque tenemos que hablar -dijo él ásperamente.

-No... no sé qué decirte...

Emmett se dio la vuelta y la miró sombríamente.

-Debería haberte dicho que escucharas. Yo me encargaré de hablar.

Rosalie se apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente.

-Aquel día de hace cuatro años, cuando fuiste a la villa y te encontraste con Tanya, yo seguramente estaba borracho. Después de ocuparme de todos los trámites tras la muerte de mi padre y de que mi madre se encerrara sin querer ver a nadie, yo pasé borracho el resto de aquella semana.

Rosalie lo miraba con los ojos como platos. Nunca se lo habría imaginado.

-Quizá debería habérmelo imaginado. Sería difícil para ti...

-Lo difícil era estar sin ti.

Se hizo un silencio cada vez más profundo.

-Yo pensaba casarme contigo, pero te vi con el de la moto y todo se me derrumbó. Cuando nuestros padres murieron, yo te quería, pero el orgullo me impedía tenerte, así que bebí para mantener cierta fuerza.

Rosalie parpadeó. ¿Había pensado en casarse con ella?

Emmett se encogió de hombros con cierto cansancio.

-No me gustaba sentirme de aquella manera. Yo veía que mi madre se hundía de desesperación por no estar con mi padre. Era espantoso. Decidí que no quería que me pasara aquello por ninguna mujer.

-Lo entiendo... -balbució Rosalie aunque su experiencia había sido muy distinta.

Su madrastra tenía unos sentimientos muy superficiales. Aparte de algunas lamentaciones muy ruidosas, cuando comprobó que no era una viuda tan rica como ella pensaba, se enfureció y se olvidó de cualquier rastro de dolor.

-¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que entonces tenías pensado casarte conmigo? Quiero decir, estabas furioso conmigo por haberte mentido con la edad, ¿cómo podías plantearte casarte conmigo?

-¿Cómo no? -la miró a los ojos-. Seguía queriéndote. Todo se resumía en eso.

La quería, pero contra su voluntad, interpretó Rosalie. Emmett no perdía la calma ni resultaba sentimental, pero estaba dándole una información muy importante de lo que había sentido por ella.

Emmett dejó escapar el aliento lenta y controladamente.

-Una vez me mentiste sobre tu edad porque no querías perderme. Yo también decidí no contarte lo de mi compromiso con Tanya con unas condiciones que no entenderías porque no quería perderte.

-¿De verdad...? -a Rosalie no le salía la voz.

-Aquel verano ya estaba enamorado de ti. ¿Qué podía ser si no? No podía estar sin ti ni unas horas. No quería reconocérmelo, pero nunca había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por ti.

Rosalie arrugó la nariz e hizo un esfuerzo enorme para contener las lágrimas.

-Emmett... -dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Cuando Esme te dejó la casa, yo lo utilicé como excusa para volver a verte en Londres. No tenía ninguna necesidad de visitarte personalmente y podía haberme esforzado más para que no vinieras a Bretaña...

-Pero yo estaba decidida a empezar una vida aquí. Creo que no eras el único que no quería ver la realidad...

Emmett extendió las manos.

-No tenía nada planeado. Cuando estoy contigo, no puedo pensar -reconoció Emmett-. Sólo quería verte, estar contigo, hacer el amor contigo. ¡Ni siquiera me acordaba de que existía Tanya!

Rosalie se levantó de la cama, atravesó la habitación y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Además, rompí mi compromiso con ella inmediatamente. Me sentía culpable, pero no vacilé.

-¿Inmediatamente? -era como si le quitara otro peso de encima porque necesitaba confiar en él.

-La vi en París y volví a Bretaña esa misma tarde, pero tú no estabas en la casa. Desgraciadamente, el remordimiento me hizo decirle a Tanya que no iba a casarme contigo y por eso se habrá enfurecido mucho más cuando se ha enterado de que pensaba casarme contigo enseguida - Emmett hizo una mueca.

-Efectivamente. En ese momento tú soñabas con redecorar la casa para que fuera la maravillosa residencia de tu amante, ¿verdad?

Emmett asintió con la cabeza y una mirada de cautela.

-Te conozco y sé cómo piensas -le advirtió Rosalie con una seguridad muy reciente-. No pensaste en casarte conmigo hasta que te enteraste de la existencia de Jake y comprendiste que yo no iba a aceptar tus pretensiones...

-¿No distingues cuando un hombre está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por conseguirte?

-No... necesito que lo diga.

Rosalie no podía respirar porque empezaba a creer que su sueño estaba haciéndose realidad. Emmett la tomó en brazos y la sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Te quiero, ma belle. Te quiero con locura.

Rosalie suspiró.

-Tenías que habérmelo dicho hace mucho tiempo.

-Tardé mucho tiempo en comprender lo que sentía.

Rosalie lo miró con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Yo creía que era por Jake. Que te casabas conmigo por él.

-No, él es maravilloso, pero quiero casarme contigo para que seas mía.

-¿Crees que soy algún-tipo de trofeo? -bromeó Rosalie.

-Mi trofeo.

Le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó.

-Te quiero mucho -dijo ella al final.

-¿De verdad? -Emmett sonrió-. ¿Aunque la haya fastidiado un montón de veces? -Sí...

-Te adoro.

-Mañana estaremos casados.

-Mañana me parece que está muy lejos. Te deseo con toda mi alma...

-Va a ser una luna de miel apasionante –dijo Rosalie con tono provocativo.

-Podíamos ir a dar un paseo en coche -gruñó Emmett-. Ir a un hotel...

-No, tu madre me ha reservado hora en un salón de belleza...

-Eso es una estupidez. Estás preciosa. No dejes que te corten el pelo.

Rosalie levantó la mirada y vio que Jake los observaba desde la puerta.

-Besitos... -Jake hizo una mueca-. ¡Qué asco!

-Cierra la puerta y vuelve a dejar que se te caiga el camisón -le propuso Emmett.

-Merece la pena esperar.

Volvió a abrazarse a Emmett y Jake se unió a ellos. Se sentía muy afortunada y amada por los dos.

.

.

.

Su traje de novia tenía un cuerpo bordado del mismo color verde que sus ojos y una falda color marfil. En la cabeza llevaba una diadema de esmeraldas y diamantes, el cuello lo adornaba el collar de diamantes y el regalo de boda de su novio eran los dos impresionantes diamantes que la colgaban de las orejas.

Emmett no podía apartar la vista de ella. La acompañó por las escaleras que llevaban al ayuntamiento como si fuera una reina. La ceremonia religiosa se hizo en una pequeña iglesia que había a la vuelta de la esquina.

La recepción se celebró en el Hotel Ritz de París. Irina y su novio no salían de su asombro al ver a Rosalie. Se admiró mucho la personalidad chispeante de la novia y, cerca de ella, el novio no era tan inalterable como decía su reputación. Los invitados hablaban de una gran pasión. Se comentó que rosalie no tenía dinero y que no era ni flaca como una escoba ni una belleza clásica. También se comentó que emmett miraba a la novia como si fuera tan irresistible como Cleopatra. Que rosalie hubiera triunfado donde había fracasado la despreciada tanya era más que suficiente para garantizarle que tendría mucho éxito en sociedad.

Antes de abandonar el hotel, la pareja confió su hijo a su abuela Carmen. Una limusina los llevó hasta el aeropuerto donde se montarían en el avión privado de emmett para ir a pasar la luna de miel en las montañas de Toscana.

Cuando despegó el, avión, emmett sacó un sobre del bolsillo.

-Me lo han entregado justo antes de la recepción. Es de mi tía abuela Esme.

-¿Esme? -repitió Rosalie, desconcertada-. ¿Cómo es posible?

-Esme lo escribió el mismo día que cambió el testamento. Ordenó al notario que me diera la carta sólo si nos casábamos.

Rosalie no entendía la letra endiablada de la mujer y Emmett se la leyó.

-De entrada me pide perdón por haber dejado parte de Duvernay a alguien que no es de la familia.

-¿De verdad? -exclamó Rosalie.

-Sigue felicitándome por haberme casado contigo y, así, unificar los terrenos otra vez..

-¡Es magia! Evidentemente, te has casado conmigo para recuperar la casa de campo.

-Esme termina deseándonos una vida muy feliz juntos y dice que siempre supo que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro -Esme esbozó una sonrisa un poco triste-. Debió de adivinar que ya te amaba.

Rosalie lo miró fijamente.

-Ojalá lo hubiera hecho yo. Habría pasado de largo junto a Tanya y me habría enfrentado contigo. Tú estarías borracho, no mantendrías la calma y me habrías dicho que habías visto a Peter besándome. Todo se habría resuelto en aquel instante.

Emmett suspiró y la abrazó.

-Entonces yo era un perfecto idiota que me resistía a amarte. Ahora soy más maduro.

-Me temo que yo era demasiado joven para casarme

Emmett la besó en la mejilla con una ternura infinita.

-Te adoro. Ahora te valoro mucho más. Piensa en todo el tiempo que tenemos por delante.

Ella volvió a sonreír mientras él la miraba con una intensidad turbadora. Lo besó en la boca hasta que notó que él se quedaba sin aliento.

-Hazme el amor hasta que pierda la cabeza -le susurró ella.

-Descarada... -gruñó cariñosamente Emmett.

La tomó en brazos para llevarla al compartimento porque ella no podía andar de lo que se reía.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Que les parecio chicas...?<em>**

_Muchisimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios alertas y favoritos..._

_La historia continua con la segunda parte de Tres Mujeres y un Destino II: La Amante del Jefe._

_esta tratara sobre bella y edward.. si estan interesadas ya esta posteada.._

_igual aca les dejo el Summary por si lo quieresn leer.._

_besos y Muchisimas Gracias..._

**_La amante del jefe_**

**_Por culpa de un malentendido, Isabella Swan acabó en la cama de Edward Mansen. Esperaba que su nuevo jefe fuera bajito, gordo y calvo... ¡no aquel dios italiano! La experiencia fue increíble, aunque Bella acabó muerta de vergüenza._**

**_Pero después de esa noche de pasión, Edward decidió que quería a Bella para él solo, tanto en la sala de juntas como en su dormitorio. Sin embargo, cuando otros malentendidos amenazaron la relación, Edward tuvo que encontrar un modo de convencer a Bella para que pasara de ser su amante... a ser su esposa._**

**_Una noche de pasión… ¿con su jefe?_**


End file.
